Make Me Wanna Die
by KolMyLove
Summary: Au Post S5 Caroline has always put every1 else b4 herself But not anymore she's changed & has a plan will it go how she wants it? DARK CAROLINE! DARK STORY!What does Klaus,Katerina,Kol,Elijah,Rebekah,Enzo, & Bonnie have 2 do with it? Scheming,Manipulating,Humor,Love,Friendships,Angst Rated M because its Klaroline,Kalijah,Rebekol, a little Koraline,Stebekah, UPDATED FORMATTING
1. Chapter 1: Dark Twisted Desires

**_~Sometimes I dream I'm an exterminating angel_**  
><strong><em> A traveling executioner from heaven<em>**  
><strong><em> Sent to give you the prettiest death I know<em>**  
><strong><em> Call the grave and make our reservations<em>**

**_You never said I'll end up like this_**  
><strong><em> You never said I'll end up like this, no<em>**  
><strong><em> You never said I'll end up like this<em>**  
><strong><em> You never said I'll end up like this<em>**  
><strong><em> No, no, no, no<em>**

**_Are we in love or are we in pain?_**  
><strong><em> Are we in love or are we in pain?<em>**  
><strong><em> Are we in love or are we in pain?<em>**  
><strong><em> Are we in love or are we in pain?~<em>**

_Please be kind this is my first ever fanfiction! I redid this 1st chapter I don't know how many times now. I think I'm finally satisfied. So I got this idea in my head and it just came out like this. I hope you enjoy and please review so I know what everyone thinks. It would be kind to hear your thoughts! Thank you lovelies! WARNING Dark Caroline! So if you don't enjoy that please don't read this. This is set some time post Season 5 of TVD and The Originals! Buckle up and Enjoy the ride!_  
><em>I do not own the TVDOriginal Charactors I just own my storyline Enjoy! :D -jill_

**_Chapter 1) Dark Twisted Desires (9/22/14)_**

She was speeding threw the woods for no apparent reason just to blow off some steam to try and clear her head because, she is so sick of feeling guilt.

Really for no reason plus she has to make it to the "meeting spot" on time. "C',mon Forbes get a grip!urrghh! Why do I care what my so called old friends

think? Their all off doing whatever they want. As always I'm not included or called to at least say "Hey How are you today?" Nope nothing. Seriously?

"I'm so sick of always being put on the back burner. That's why when Bonnie disappeared and everyone just sat there. I couldn't wait to make my escape.

Tyler for one whom yes I admit I did love dearly, I apparently wasn't good enough for (Or maybe was too good for).

He decided to chose everything over me and somehow put it all above me and our supposedly relationship. I could not deal with human douche bag Tyler

again. Or Elena and her Damon crisis. Yes I feel bad because she lost the love of her life but, it seems like shes always on the pedestal.

All hail Queen Elena Freaking Gilbert!

I feel bad. Wait "NO I DON'T"! Nope Done with Tyler!

Done with her! Done Mystic Falls! Somehow that gives me this happy peaceful feeling. It's nice to let it all go and start out on my new adventure in this life.

I have all the time in the world. Now I'm not afraid to admit the truth. I really miss Katherine Pierce AKA Katerina Bad-Ass Petrova.

I am so glad she and I actually got to know each other. I understand her. She understands me as well. I never did tell anyone because they were all Anti-Kat

which in the grand scheme of things is complete and total bullshit because, She hasn't done anything that they wouldn't have done if the shoe was on the other foot. Sure she's done some pretty messed up vindictive stuff in her long life but, they've also all her back. Oh Did I forget to mention It'll really get under Klaus' skin?

My way of getting back at him in my own twisted way. I love Kat so that's just a plus for all the deep painful things he's done. Going and having a child with Hayley out of the blue.

The fact that he never told me is what really put the icing on the cake. I mean c'mon at least say the reason why you were all of a sudden packing up and moving to New Orleans. Not saying a word no good-bye nothing I honestly don't get it. After everything I think I was at least owed that. Sure we weren't a couple but all the promises , the fire,and spark between u. The energy It really confuses me and I still can't let it all go.

"Seriously?!"

He has royally screwed me in the head! I really wouldn't feel the way I do if he'd done the curtious and right thing by me and just told me the truth. It has all cut really deep. Especially given we slept together after he was with Hayley. Here I was thinking It was genuine. Pfffttt!"Of course not. At least now I've found a man who actually does put me first. We have a great relationship. It's so funny how life has a way of always throwing you for a loop!

"Why am I letting Klaus still have control over me? GET A GRIP CAROLINE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU CAN'T STILL FEEL THIS WAY! URRRGHHH!"

She decided to continue on until she saw a spot in the woods with a big rock and sat down. Then puts her knees up and rests her head on them and decided to sit there for awhile. She just started taking in everything around her. She checked her phone for the time its 7:36 PM. and she still has time. She is now watching the moon .

"Its Breathtaking" she says aloud and ponders what it would be like if she would have had the werewolf gene. She could possibly be a hybrid. Would she feel the pull of this full moon? Not just any full moon this warm July night but, a Super Moon. It is so gorgeous the earth and moon are so close.

She loves taking it all in her vampire senses have started taking over. She can feel her eyes darkening and the spidery veins pulsating and her fangs protruding. She doesn't get why maybe because she's not trying to control it anymore but, embrace her gift to it's maximum potential. She's listening and can hear every little thing. The crickets chirping ,bats flapping their wings, a branch snapping from a deer about 2 miles North west of her, and the steady breeze and gets about a million different scents pulling up threw her nostrils all at once.

"Mhhmmm! I love the smell of summer!"

Suddenly she get's one familiar and downright terrifying scent in her nose! Her eyes darken more if they possibly could. Suddenly she bolts upright looks around but, can't seem to find what she's looking for. So she decides to get out of dodge as quickly as possible.

"NO I am not dealing with werewolves tonight! Hell No!" She says aloud.

"All it takes is one bite as Damon emphasized. I do not want to die yet or ever go threw that torturous pain and hallucinations ever again!"

In the back of her head she hears a voice whisper "But, maybe you do if it means you'd get to see Klaus again his curly sandy blonde hair, gorgeous dark blue eyes, his beautiful deep husky voice and damn him and that British accent and big juicy lips!"

"Forbes a werewolf that could kill you is out there. Why are you thinking about Klaus? You have a boyfriend whom you love dearly. Wait I do right? now move Ugghh! Im so conflicted"

She then proceeds to run as fast as possible and remembers doing this with Stefan right after she turned when Mason was a wolf. The night of the sacrifice with Damon as well. Damon took a bite to save her. She smiles thinking about it. what a good friend.

"Thank you Damon for taking that wolf bite from Tyler to save me Seriously that was very selfless of you I miss you friend and sire" she says aloud.

Then,she moves so fast no one would notice. You have to love vamp speed. She finally makes it to her house and stops bending down taking a breathe and putting her hands on her knee's. Then wipes her forehead standing up. Her house is a cabin type logged house. Small nothing spectacular but, it is nice and has a home feeling for her. She lets herself in and closes the door then goes straight in to the left to her living room and puts wood in the fireplace then gets it started. When she's done doing that she goes over to the Cd player and plugs her phone into it and goes to spotify on her phone deciding to listen to some music. She has some time to kill and needs a drink settles on (The quiet things that no one ever knows by Brand New.) She starts swinging her hips. Shaking her head to the beat goes over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of Grey Goose Because lets just say it nothing but the best for her. "Hahahaha She's laughing now finally feeling much better now. She smiling that bright smile that would light up the whole of New York City if it were out of light! She then collapses on the couch and a thought struck her.

"I really miss my mom I wish I could see her." she looks at her phone her mom hasn't called or checked in in quite a few days.

"She must be busy Sherrifing!" So then she shrugs it off because they don't keep in touch like they used to because Caroline left and Liz did not approve but, She couldn't exactly go back to Mystic Free Duh! She does the classic eye roll.

As for college She can go whenever. She has a lot more on her plate to deal with then college. Elena obviously won't be going Bonnie's gone. She never

decided a major. Lets face the facts, Whitmore was one freaky college. All their creepy vampire experiments.

"Ughhh" She shrugs and has goosebumps just thinking about it. She was never held hostage or tortured like Damon and Elena for a small amount of time Poor Enzo for a countless amount of years.

"Speaking of which, Where in the hell is that smug bastard, Enzo anyway?" She thinks out loud. She decides since its only 8 o'clock. So she closes her eyes and takes a nap. She pulls her fleece pink cheetah blanket off her plaid comfy couch. Then lays down on her side rests her head on a pillow and wraps herself with her blanket and just stares at the fireplace. Now, she's listening to Lana Del Ray's Born To Die album, because she loves how it soothes her. Then she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The Next thing she knew she was walking in the woods looking for Matt. All of a sudden she heard a gush of wind and her dead heart stopped beating.

"Klaus"

She says so full of shock and love and admiration. She thinks Can he ever stop surprising me? Seriously?

"Hello Caroline"

He says in his British accent just the way her name rolls off his tongue. Just how he puts the extra emphasis on the O.

Shes melting like butter just looking at him but, she has to play it cool. Not let him know how much he gets to her. All of a sudden she has a sudden change of heart, then starts walking to him.

She will take what she wants this time. The rest of the world be damned. She vamp speeds them to a tree and slams him against it.

She is immediately kissing him hard her hands are all over him. His are roaming her body as well. She keeps battling for dominance with her tongue and he does the same. She gets his tongue between her teeth and sucks so he can't have control. She then sucks so hard and moves her tongue against his and bites his a little. He moans. She thinks wow he tastes like heaven. She's trembling losing control because wow how does he have this effect on her. She wants him badly more than anything else in more than one way.

She realizes something she never did before. This broken man who has done so many horrible things to thousands if not more. To her especially, even this Hayley thing hurt her deeply.

She realizes she technically has no reason to hate Hayley or Klaus for that matter. Or feel any bad feelings towards the child. The number one thing is it's not the baby's fault. She could never do that to an innocent child anyway. She realizes she's having an epiphany! She is totally in love with this man. He has done so much for her.

He left her and promised her after her confession not to return. Not because he didn't want to NO but, because she thought she could go on without him. Shewanted him gone so BAM! No wonder he didn't have a conversation about all of this. It hurt her but, she knows she had forgiven him the moment she found out.

Courtesy of Camille the beautiful nice bartender that she got along with very well. She even left her stay at her place. She ran because she was scared,crushed and a million other things at the same time. She realizes she has to go to him NOW! She burst out of her deep thoughts then realized she must be dreaming.

Otherwise she wouldn't be here against this tree with him. Then rips his shirt in two, hurries as fast as she can to undo his belt buckle and Smiles that amazing smile.

He looks at her with such devotion, love then smiles that big dimpled Klaus smile. He takes her dress and rips it in half he makes quick work of ripping her lacy white panty's and bra off.

She shreds his boxers. She laughs and so does he. Then He breaks the moment!

"Easy love! You know we got all the time in the world here. After all were Immortal"

She suddenly thinks "omg! is he in my head? How in the hell? I'm in Knoxville. He's in New Orleans! That's not possible! Unless...HE IS HE'S GRINNING AND THEM DIMPLES AND HIS ONE EYEBROW ARCHING! It so gave it away! Is it possible for one man to make me melt just under his sight. To feel a million different euphoric emotions just being near him?

"Love, Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles"

"I've been keeping tabs on you for quite awhile If you recall earlier when you were in the woods. You were sitting on that rock then you got out of there because you knew there was a werewolf you were right. I was in wolf form. You did the smart thing you shouldn't be out in the woods on a full moon. Especially here! Tennessee is known for wolves love!"

He tilts his head down arching his eyebrow and giving her a teasing smile and of course Caroline being Caroline has to get her argument in with him. She looks at him her jaw dropped.

"Excuse you! You have no right to criticize me at all? It's a Super Moon. I wanted to see it and be out in the Darkness. its Glorious! What in the hell areyou doing here anyway? I can handle myself. FYI I've been trained by an Original so step back! How are you in my head?"

"Sweat heart I mean you no harm you know I'd never hurt you love! I'm honestly just curious as to why you brought my brother back from the dead. Now you two are not just friends but your' in a relationship with him. Am I correct? That honestly sweetheart baffles me. Why did you not come to me?"

There at this point just sitting on the forest floor and Klaus takes Caroline's head and rests it on his chest. She protests his advances at first but, eventually gives in.

"I did try and come to you if your in my head, can't you see all my thoughts and know whats going on? hmmm?"

"So much more than a pretty face! That's why I always liked you and took a fancy to you to begin with"

Caroline immediately bolted up and screams

"Oh really is that what you found so fascinating about Hayley too? Tell me Klaus what was it? Why is she number one to you?"

He just looks at her so full of hurt and looks like he's gone to cry. She thinks good, I finally struck a nerve. You deserve it.

"You know what screw that. I don't care I have a true man who puts me first for once and who actually gives a damn and has never once hurt me. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get back to him. Unlike some people I am faithful."

He gets up and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Caroline I appreciate your honesty. I'll leave you go now if that's what you truly want and you can get back to my brother."

She quickly grabs his arm. She's filled with guilt then stares into his eyes. He does the same with such a fierce gaze. She feels that magnetic pull that sizzling erotic energy.

"Klaus, I'm sorry for being so harsh. I have no right to lash out on you. You have your own life. You've moved on and its totally fine! I'm just being selfish and possessive! I have no right!"

Shes now shaking her head and laughing. He continues looking totally shocked.

"Caroline, you can be as selfish and possessive of me as much as you want. It thrills me just hearing those words come out of your mouth."

She grabs him and hugs him.

"Klaus this isn't right on many levels right now"

"I know Caroline but, soon it will be. Come to me Caroline Please"

She gasps and looks down because she doesn't know what to say or do .Then she hears that little voice in the back of her mind again. Yes you do Caroline say yes. You will eventually because deep down you know you want him.

"Klaus I have things I need to do first. I'm Sorry."

"I understand love. Just remember my home is your home. always!"

He kisses her on her forehead between her eyes.

"Take Care Caroline and I'll see you very soon"

"Klaus wake me up please?"

"Anything for you love!"

It starts going dark shes suddenly pulled out of her dream. She gets up walks over to the bar type counter in her home. Which by the way is to the right when you walk in her little house and grabs her leather jacket. Then chugs the rest of her vodka pitches the bottle in the trash, and puts her jacket on quickly before stepping outside.

"Klaus"

She says then suddenly he's right before her and she's being pushed back inside in the living room. She's slammed up against the wall. She goes with it kissing him so passionately their hands roaming each other then suddenly she stops guilt stricken again.

"Klaus"

He shakes his head knowing they can't do this right now.

"It's right Caroline, Just not right now"

She looks at him so sadly it breaks his heart.

"I know! Would you like a drink?"

He smiles then replies.

"Yes! please!"

She walks over to her tiny kitchen grabs two glasses out of the cupboard,and a bottle of Jim Beam bourbon. She puts a little ice in the glasses and pours the bourbon. Klaus just stands there watching her dumbfounded. He still can't get over the fact that he's with her right now. In his opinion she looks exquisite. He loves and admires how much she's grown in her vampire self since the last he's seen her and her new style seductive yet lady like. She struts over to the couch then pats it motioning for him to sit down. He obliges immediately and she hands him his glass he takes a big swig. She watches him and takes a bigger swig and enjoys that all too familiar burn down her throat they enjoy the silence watching the fire. She breaks it because she can't do awkward silences and has barely ever been able to go with silence.

"So its 9 o'clock.I have to be at the bus stop at 9:15."

He looks at her then, continues watching her fireplace replies.

"I know Caroline! Just enjoy a couple more minutes with me please?"

He gives her the puppy face and she immediately is again melting.

"Yes I will!"

She says chuckles.

"What?"

"So your bringing Katerina back?"

She is right away on the him the evil eye.

"YES! DON'T EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HER OR SCREWING THIS UP FOR ME! SHE IS MY FRIEND!"

He smiles and puts his arms out.

"I wouldn't dream of it love!"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him.

"As if you hate her!"

"Caroline, all is forgiven for you! Don't you remember? I mean you were just dreaming of the day it was forgiven."

Caroline smiles and shakes her head.

"Thanks Klaus! I have to go! Thank you for coming!"

She hands him her phone and he immediately puts his number in and saves it for her. They both stand up finishing their bourbon. She then takes their glasses over and puts them in the dishwasher. She can't do this. why is it so hard? CAROLINE HELLO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! He goes over to her and grabs her by the shoulder turns her around. He sees the tears in her eyes although she is doing a very good job of hiding them.

He gently pulls her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Then whispers in her ear. She feels his stubble!

"Goodbye Caroline!"

He kisses her cheek and forehead so softly and if she were a doll he would break. This totally sends her threw a whirlwind of emotions. She blinks and he's gone. She doesn't know what to do or think so she decides to block it all out for now. She decides to start running again.

"Hey don't judge why use a car,when you can get their faster on your on two feet, You'd do it to if you had the ability!"

It feels so nice! The wind hitting me. I feel like a goddess! Just being a vampire in it's true element I love being one. So technically, no damage done there as far as Kat's concerned! Like she said she knows she did me a favor! I seriously can't wait to see her again and its even greater knowing Klaus won't touch her. Living here in Knoxville, Tennessee I love it just a simple place to be but, best part no one knows where I the Traveler's screwed Mystic Falls for anyone supernatural. I want to travel anyway. Actually many places. I feel this intense burning desire to go everywhere. Take in everything!

"All god Klaus thinking again if he wouldn't of spoken those words to me." "And whats with him showing up here anyway?

"I need blood! and alcohol to clear my thoughts! oh I love my cabin that I live in here because I don't have to deal with the petty humans. Honestly all there good for anymore is the blood that pumps through my un-dead un-beating heart. Like it or not It's survival for the fittest. So don't judge me!"

She's laughing hard now lost in her thoughts.

"I'm carrying on this insane conversation with myself. Oh well off we go Forbes!"

Before she knew it she sped so fast anyone she went by would've never seen her. They just would have heard a huge gush of wind and thought nothing of it and before she knew it she was at the bus stop waiting.

"What is taking so long?" She asks herself.

Finally she pulls her phone out.

"All great its only 9:15 pm. The bus won't be here for another fifteen minutes." Urgghh!"

So she starts walking down the street. She starts going window shopping. "hmmmm!"

She he hums to herself decides to take her phone out and put Spotify on again. She settles on (Enjoy the silence - Anberlin).

"Always puts me in good mood! Plus I'm buzzed to the extreme! And I need a distraction because I have to have my shit together when the bus gets here, or I will be in for the Kol inquisition. I'm not dealing with that"

She stops dead in her tracks. She feels eyes on her. (Being supernatural you can always tell.)

She's been a vampire long enough to sense another supernaturals entity close to her. Her Vampire features emerge once again.

She let's her senses take over, There's that wolf scent once again in her nostrils.

"What the hell? Klaus is that you?"

She says, She looks all around the streets actually aren't that busy. There's a park across the street. It has a lot of trees. So she proceeds to cross the road. It's not far from the bus stop,and its only been five minutes.

So she still has around ten minutes of painfully agonizingly waiting!

"Chill Caroline your making this so much worse than it is!"

She mumbles to herself.

Now shes across the street, and cant help but look at the Super Full Moon puts her fore-finger to her lip. Giving off a Cheshire grin. She thinks of her dream and time with Klaus.

"Wow the beauty of the darkness!"

She is quickly broken from her hypnotic trance and spots a couple. Their laughing walking hand in hand and at that time her stomach starts doing flip flops. She forgot how long its been since she last indulged.

"Oh why the hell not? It wont hurt anything!"

She quickly flashes over to them she feels her fangs protruding threw her gums. Then her eyes darken. She feels the nerves in her spidery looking veins start pulsating so fast that she can't hold off at all. All she feels is the dull aching thumping in her gums, and Oh wow the hunger! She needs this and needs it now.

So she grabs the man and puts her arms around him. He screams but her grasp on him is too tight he has no chance. He's screaming pleading doing everything in his power to fight her. It's futile.

She kept sucking because oh how euphoric is this! it's the best feeling in the world! She knows she's holding his life in her hands! The control and power she has over him is so thrilling and is an excitement all its own. She loves it! She revels in it all. She lets his now lifeless body fall licking her lips and taking her thumb across her mouth to get all the blood, and sucks the rest off. She casually picks his body up over her shoulder and walks a little further looking around no one is in sight.

"Good that makes this much easier!"

She throws it as hard and as far as she can into the woods. Then flashes around until her senses pick up his companion. she's sitting under the bench hanging on for dear life. Trembling, crying, pleading the same thing you always see and hear its like a bad television show. Annoying!

The Chase now that's the fun part!

"As if that would save you!" she thinks its hilarious she's hanging on to the bench not even trying to run. Suddenly she gasps!

"Shit!"

Remembering she has to get back across the street like now. Her hunger is so strong so she decides she can feed again. But, she has to cut this short. She needs to have a little fun first. This one just rubs her the wrong way! The woman and man had to only have been in there thirties. A typical looking perfect couple.

"Oh well!"

she sighs. She then yanks the red curly haired blue eyed pale woman from out under the bench!

"Whats your name?"

She answers barely audible stuttering

"G-e-n-e-v-i-e-v-e !"

"Well Genevieve, Can I call you that? After all were practically friends now?"

"No" she shrieks

"Just let me go! Please! I want to live!"

"Well, Don't we all! Unfortunately for you Genevieve! That is a ungodly awful name it suits you very well! This is going to hurt you. Far more than it would ever hurt me!"

She proceeds to man handle her so hard. The woman starts screaming, kicking, scratching Caroline just laughs it doesn't faze her one bit.

"Oh the fear it makes it so much sweeter!"

She then sinks her fangs in roughly draining her so fast. She barely had time to take it slow and truly enjoy it. She then lets her body fall lifeless to the ground. She proceeds to clean her face a little bit at least, Then she picks her up and sits her on the bench.

She closes the woman's eyes laughing

"Oh, don't we all want to live Genevieve! You don't always get what you want, Now do you!" She looks at her adjusting her and adds.

"There now all your pain is over. Your free! I did you a favor. You're very welcome."

She stands up straight swaying her hips doing the Kat Pierce walk. She struts across the street not caring about cars or anything. It's now 9:45 Pm. She's still waiting. She grumbles and starts fiddling with her jacket. She catches her reflection in the window and looks at herself.

"Damn I look hot, Hahahahaha!"

She says. She has a pair of dark blue American eagle skinny jeans that fit her curves perfectly.

Her hair is curled more curled like how Kat always did hers. Her top is a red silk cami and has a black leather jacket on with black heals! She sighs.

"I do love the new me!"

Just then she hears the schreaching noise and wooshing sound of the bus pulling up and coming to a stop. She immediately is a ball of nerves.

"Caroline C'mon, you can do this"

"The Bus YES FINALLY" She yells just below a scream. She stands waiting and waiting and finally there's a pair of black shoes, dark blue jeans,l ong legs and a blue button up dress shirt. He's holding a black leather jacket walking down the steps with a duffle bag. She flies into his arms and hugs him so tightly. He immediately drops his bag and obliges hugging her and runs his one hand threw her beautiful silky blonde curls. He smells like heaven she thinks such broad shoulders, so tall and just so damn handsome. Those dark brown eyes, dark thin hair he looks like he dropped from heaven! mmhhmm! All mine she thinks to herself finally she breaks the moment. Looks up to him and he says.

" Miss Me that much darling?"

She hits him and laughs.

"Yes actually I did, I've been bored! I had to get a bite to eat just before you came! A two course meal!"

She's grinning so wickedly. Has her finger in her mouth fidgeting around! He just laughs and shakes his head. He loves this woman so much. She is breathtakingly gorgeous in every possible way. She is his best friend and he will make sure she is always in his life, happy, and safe. She then gets all serious and pokes him in the ribs then points at him

"It took you long enough! So Whats the verdict?"

"My apologies, darling!"

_A/N So That's a wrap on Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! How do you like the new and improved Caroline? Klaus is still buried deep inside her she wants to admit it or not. Kol? Hows that gone to go? I just love Klaus period and Kol! Kol is my favorite! :D So yeah! It's a surprise I know but, Klaroline will get their good things to come they still have yet to resolve a lot of other issues. Keep in mind Care bear is doing her own thing at the moment. So she is all sorts of confused and when she does commit to someone. She stays with them but, we'l see how that'l go since she's finally embracing her Vampire side instead of doing the goody two shoes thing! Also Keep in mind Vampire morals are not the same as humans like Rebekah said in a episode of TVD Their a predatory species. So hope you liked the whole Genevieve thing ha She frankly made me hate her character First with Rebekah and Klaus' relationship and then at the end of Season 1 how she weakened Klaus by cursing him, and tried to kill and innocent child. Not cool! So Caroline got her good in my story! haha :P Katherine's Coming back?! Can I get a Heck Yes! I just loved them two together in season 5. I wish they would've dove deeper into that I am now! Thank you so much for checking this out! Bare with me.I'm new to is my first ever story! I don't know where its gone to go but, we'l get there! I'll take any pointers and would love to here your thoughts on where you would like to see this to go! So please take a moment and Review! Thank you, Jill_

_P.S. Marilyn Manson- Unkillable Monster in case your wondering the lyrics at the top. He is my favorite Music Artist ever! I actually got to see him live! (-; Review!  
><em>

_The Name is Make Me Wanna Die-The Pretty Reckless I actually saw them when I saw Marilyn Manson. They opened up for him! I was so close to them! :D Just a happy Memory!_


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoy The Silence

_**~Congratulations on the mess you made of things~ (9/23/14)**_

_**Again I do not own the characters or TVD The Originals I only own my storyline Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2) Can't you understand oh my little girl**_ ?

So we make our way to the closest pub hand in hand. I'm literally all nerves because it feels like it's been forever since I've seen this incredibly delicious man whom is all mine. But, at the same time I feel so guilty how can I act the way I am when I know what I was doing with his brother not even 15 minutes ago was so wrong DAMN IT!

"Darling what are you thinking?"

She finally snaps out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm Nothing just that I'm glad you finally made it back from your business in New Orleans"

"How was it? What's the verdict?"

He starts chuckling and god that wickedly beautiful grin.

mmmmhhmm Ok Caroline there will be plenty of that later or not because, I know I'm head over heels for him but, there's that pesky voice saying Caroline you know he doesn't and never will have your whole heart because you gave it away along time ago to someone else before you ever realized it. Ok First priority everything else goes on the back burner for now. No Klaus, or my relationship issues! I need to find out if he got what I wanted.

"Well sweetheart you're in luck there is a way to bring her back. Just like me and I happen to know one of the strongest, most powerful witches who is going to do it for you!"

She starts squealing jumping up and down and clapping her hands together drawing a lot of attention to them. She then stops because she realizes everyone's watching her okay she says to herself and looks around and puts her bitch face on.

"Like any one of you would have a chance in hell I dare you to say something"

She thinks then, he snaps her out of it by just chuckling because she is just so adorably beautiful to him. His one and only finally after all this time and he'll be damned if he lets Nik take her from him no way that selfish backstabbing wanker can go play pretend daddy with his little wolf. Honestly he cannot fathom what is so attractive about this girl that two men chose her over Caroline. His Caroline.

"Oh well there loss" He thinks out loud.

"What sweetie?" Caroline says looking up at him pretending not to have heard. she can only guess what that thought was.

"All nothing were here let's go get some drinks and get down to business, Shall we?"

He opens the door gesturing for her to go in she pecks him on the cheek quick before running in. To their surprise the place is booming packed full.

"It's Karaoke night!"

She exclaims by jumping up and down squealing he picks her up hugs her so tight if she wasn't a vampire she'd definitely be crushed. They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever and finally he takes the initiative and kisses her. She starts deepening the kiss. She moans because all it feels so good and so right and she loves him really loves him. Her whole body feels like its tingling their tongues battles for dominance over and over finally they stop and look at each other the moment totally took them to their own little world.

"So drinks?" She asks.

"As you wish darling! How about you find a table?"

He gets that sly grin again and walks off to go get them drinks. She find a high table in the corner and sits at it. The girl on the stage can't sing and she's giving her a headache and is annoying her.

"urrghhh" She says. She decides she's going to get another drink. Something a little more stronger. A little more blonder. She gets up to get out of her seat and walks over to boot. She scoots in it. Their is a bunch of what she is sure is underage girls desperate and looking for any attention they can get she immediately knows exactly what to do because she's done this plenty of times in the past months after all!

"Hey sorry I totally missed school today!"

Mind you she's compelling them all at the same time there all in a trance and all for it.

"Oh yeah how was your day?"

One of the girl's said. Another one said.

"Hey I missed you. you're feeling better I take it?"

Caroline then proceeded to pull her long blonde curly hair out from behind her ears and the one girl said.

"Wow I love you're outfit! You're hair you look totally gorge by the way."

Immediately she takes that as her cue because damn it she's freaking starving and she consumes a lot of blood in a day.

"YES! Much better now and Thank you I know." she says and then immediately grabs this brunette and moves her hair back gently.

She thinks I wanted the blonde but oh well this one's gotta do the job for now. She sinks her fangs in and of course the girl starts screaming and she can feel how she's holding her life in her hands and she loves.

Oh god she loves it. So euphoric there is nothing better than this she continues sucking licking and feeling her spidery veins pulsating. The dull ache starts finally subsiding. She senses another presence and can feel eyes on her but she's to invested in her third meal to take time to look or care.

She then hears the other girl going to get up and immediately she's shoved into her spot and taken care of as well. Caroline could care less who's taken care of her. She assumes Kol has taken liberty to doing it. As long as she gets her fill and the warm blood coursing through her is so sweet tasting she doesn't want and almost can't stop.

That is until someone pulls her back. All she can do is look up at the familiar face "What the fuck was that for?" "Can't you see I'm busy?" And then she proceeds to hurry up and finish the job. Damn it, she does in point five seconds. The next thing she knows she's vamp sped and thrown in the as she might she can't fight this person off. She tries and tries but, she knows its futile. The next thing she knows her world is going black. Two thoughts ran through her mind and came off her tongue.

"KOL!" "Ugghhh Fuck! Bitch!"

Another voice says. "Ahh! Theirs the Caroline, I know and loathe"

Kol walks back to a table where Caroline's things are. She's gone he notices two dead bodies in a booth close to the table.

"That a girl"

He says smiling. Then his senses pick up a all too familiar scent his eyes darken and his veins show and fangs drop. He doesn't turn around right away. He takes a deep breathe then adds.

"Fancy meeting you here! I wasn't aware you knew where I was."

A female British voice says from behind him.

"Yeah, Well you bloody well need to get your bitch under control!"

He turns around and looks at his baby sister in a black dress and heels of course and a black leather jacket. The usual Rebekah Mikaelson bitchy attitude and wicked but pretty grin. She crosses her arms and proceeds to sit he does as well.

"Bekah, What the hell did you do to Caroline? If I were you I'd mind your tongue. I have the daggers you'd do well to remember that baby sister!"

"Oh Kol please! You and I both know you would never use them on us. You're not Nik! You don't need control of every little thing. You actually rather like it very hectic. Silly boy did you not know I followed you back? Obviously curious as to why in the hell you would come to Knoxville of all places. Please tell me you two aren't serious? First Nik and his obsession and now you! Pffft! I thought Tatia was bad"

"Excuse me bekah but, First off Nik never was with her period and second of all he will never have her she's mine so back the bloody hell off! Where's your Salvatore or which Salvatore?Oh Yes one is dead! Forgive me! Or is it Marcellus? Maybe the blood bag quarterback?"

She is all defensive now and he's grinning.

"Fuck off Kol I'm with Stefan and he's with Caroline until she comes to from her broken neck. Maybe he can knock a little sense into her since she's clearly lost her mind since she's with the likes of you."

Kol finally had it and got up and shoved his sister to the nearest wall behind them holding her by her neck. She was off the floor faking that she needed breathe and he was choking the bloody hell out of her and whispered.

"Bekah, Back off now what is your deal? Jealousy? What the bloody hell? Can't you just be happy for me since I am back from the dead? happy? In love? Oh and I didn't take revenge on any of you for not mourning me either! You can Thank Caroline for that one."

"Ohhhkkaayy" she squeaked and can barely get it out. He finally drops her she's choking and rubbing her neck.

"I'm just concerned about you dear brother and was curious about you two. I rather like this Caroline much better than when she hung out with that annoying Scooby-doo gang! Oh, and you do know she has deep feelings for Nik right?"

"Fine whatever you say. Take me to Caroline NOW BEKAH!"

She just rolls her eyes.

"Fine Follow me they go through the pub and grab two bottles of bourbon on the way threw. Kol just winks at the bartender. She smiles and is smitten right away. Rebekah finally leads him to one of the tables. Yes that's definitely Caroline. He hears her laughing and talking with Stefan.

"What do we have here" Kol says winking at Caroline and kisses her.

She has a wine bottle and four glasses.

"Do I smell fresh blood?"

She just grins shrugs her shoulders.

"Now I know why I love you so damn much you think and act a lot like me anymore!"

Rebekah scoffs.

"All save it love doves. Sorry about the broken neck Caroline you weren't gonna stop trying to fight me. Honestly it just got on my nerves. You can't take me on I'm an Original. But, Thanks for the meal by the way!"

Caroline rolls her eyes and actually starts wickedly grinning.

"Oh yeah. I forget about that blonde and I get it your immortal. You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Stefan shakes his head they all end up drinking there wine. Now their onto the bourbon. They get to their fourth bottle ,and there all kinds of twisted. Rebekah says out of the blue.

"So this wine laced with blood reminds me of the twenties Stefan."

She winks at him!

"I must say I'm surprised you didn't get with Nik. He was in love with you after all. You do know that this will crush him. right?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and snuggles into Kol and thinks he does know but plays it cool and then crosses her arms. Meanwhile Kol has a twisted grin it's no secret how impulsive he is. Rebekah is actually scared that he may go off the rails just by the comment. He stares at her so intensely if looks could kill she thought.

"Rebekah Just stop or you will end up with a dagger in your heart. Just before that I'll rip Stefan here's-(he pats Stefan really hard Stefan makes a face and you can tell he's in pain. He winces.)-heart out. I'll make him eat. Just so that's the last image you'll see before your deep and a couple hundred years slumber."

"Kol" Caroline says.

"You all need to just shut the fuck up and have fun. For fuck's sake can't any of you just have a descent conversation? FUCK!"

She then gets up downs a bottle of sweet red wine laced with blood. Then pats herself off and says.

"I'm going for some fresh air and before anyone thinks of it I'm going ALONE! It was so nice to catch up Stefan! I love you bro. Don't worry we will get Damon Back!"

She winks at him and starts strutting off swaying her hips. Shes perfected the "Kat" walk. They all just watch completely taken off guard and their mouths drop open in complete and utter shock.

"Well I happen to love this version of Caroline much better. She kind of reminds me of Katerina."

Rebekah decides to go do some Karaoke. She struts up to the stage. She grins and raises one of her eyebrows at them. Then she starts singing I'm So Fancy. She finds it rather fitting for herself. Stefan and Kol sit and keep downing alcohol and are watching Rebekah. Then Stefan breaks the silence.

"So Your bringing Katherine back for Caroline?"

Kol just looks at Stefan thinking what a brave vampire now only cause of Bekah.

"Why yes I am Stefan. If you two do anything to interfere I will rip you limb from limb. Then, I will take that white oak stake to Rebekah. Sister or not she will not ruin Caroline's chance at happiness again. That's all I care about after all she has done for me. I contacted her through a witch to get me back. I owe her everything and so much more."

Stefan just looked at him in amazement and total shock. Then finally broke Kol out of his thoughts.

"I completely understand Kol and I'm glad to hear that. Caroline needs a good man in her life and even as crazy as you are I'm glad it's you. It's just like Caroline to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. When she puts her mind to something she's a force of nature so to say just please don't hurt her. she's my best friend and I don't want her broken."

Kol just nodded his head.

"You know we just started off as friends? I was watching her and knew she needed help and someone to talk to. She was lost in a deep depression. No one had contacted her nothing. So I got in touch with a witch and it went from there. She almost turned her humanity off because of Bonnie being gone. Her mother not keeping in touch and no one bothering to call or text her. Then of course my asshole of a brother who wooed her and then finally slept with her and didn't tell her he was having a kid to that wolf not even a little decency. He could have done by saying all the other bullshit. But, that's selfish Nik for you. She was in the quarter looking for him because of Mystic falls being supernatural free and what not. Shewanted to see if he could help and ran into a woman who told her about everything. It was all coincidental. She was very nice and respectful of Caroline their actually friends now and keep in touch. Camille? I want to say was her name, a tasty little thing. Then all hell broke loose because she couldn't handle everything hitting her. So I got in touch with a witch to talk to her. She performed sconce. I made her hold on until I was back and to stay as far away from him as possible"

"That was really nice of you Kol, Whats the catch? Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to come off like an ass. But, you seem to always have a hidden agenda.. Am I right?"

"Yes Stefan! I bloody wanted to live instead of being trapped. But, Caroline knew this So Go Ahead run along and tell her If I'm not mistaken it seems your quite taken with her as well. So are you man enough to admit it?"

"Yes Kol I am. But its only a friendship nothing more. Okay? She's a sister to me and that's as far as that goes. I helped her when she first turned. I'm in love with your sister!"

"Oh Dear Sister!"

Kol starts wiggling his eyebrows leaning back in the chair.

Stefan just shakes his head and gets up with his bottle figuring he's just had it with this twisted original.

"You do know that Caroline is in love with your brother. Right? She may be with you now. But, in the end Nik is her one true love. You best be prepared to let her go. I'd say soon since were going to the big easy tomorrow."

He then goes off looking for Rebekah leaving Kol to stew in his thoughts and raging anger. Rebekah walks over and breaks Kol out of his thoughts.

"Oh Kol what did you want?" Kol shrugs grinning.

"You two can crash at our place tonight since we leave tomorrow for New Orleans to get the show on the road!"

"Thank you Kol! You know I do love ya brother?"

She then gives him a hug. He pats her on the back laughing. Rebekah scowls.

"I'm drunk and very happy hahahaha! Oh What show? U mean Mother bringing Katerina back?"

"Yes dear sister don't interfere or u will be dead."

Stefan returns then and they all laugh and she adds.

"As if I would! Nik deserves anything he gets! After putting us in coffins for years and years. Plus I kinda like Katerina!"

She claps her hands and there all laughing and finally she says.

"Can we head back to Caroline and your place?"

They got up and walked outside to the parking lot. Stefan led the way. He then got in the driver seat of his black escalade. They all proceed in Rebekah turned around in her seat and asked Kol.

"Where's Miss. Caroline?"

So he sent her a text message.

_**Kol- My sweet Caroline Where are you? Bekah wants to go home. Were at Stefan's car waiting for you. You coming? I Love you!**_

_**Caroline- Go ahead on home without me. I needed to take a beat for a little bit but, will be home soon! I love you!  
><strong>_

_**Kol- Ok just be careful! love you!**_

Kol shakes his head. "She's gone to meet us there." Then they drive off Kol giving them directions. Finally there home all singing and and dancing and running around like maniacs Rebekah bursts out the one thing that she can't believe she forgot.

"Oh my goodness Katerina's gone to be back! Her and Elijah! And oh God Hayley and Elijah!This is going to be one big bloody disaster!"

"Exactly what were aiming for Becks. Nighty night sister!"

"Goodnight Brother"

Kol walks upstairs and strips into his boxers and slides under the sheets wondering what on earth happened tonight with Caroline to cause her this strange behavior. He just figures it was all the bitching between him and Rebekah. He whispers into the room like she can hear.

"I Love You Caroline Forbes Please Don't leave me for my brother. Tomorrow New Orleans!"

He got up and opened the window in there room. The curtains blowing and the cool air is so refreshing he loves it. He finally feels at peace like nothing is missing or that he needs to roam everywhere or that he can't stay at one spot for too long because now he's found the one thing that he needed to tame the beast that is Kol Mikaelson. He would've never thought that to be the case. But damn what a curve ball! He then snuggles in the bed.

"New Orleans in the morning"

He thinks This ought to be interesting. His brothers both there. He wonders what will come of him and Caroline. Is Caroline going to leave him for Nik? What's with everyone saying this to him? Well if she does then it is her choice I just wish her happiness and will stop at nothing to get it. If I have to let her go I will. Maybe mother will bring Bonnie and whomever else she wants back in her life as well. He finally drifts off to sleep completely oblivious as to what Caroline is doing at the moment.

About ten pm When Caroline walked out of the pub she decided fuck it I'm going with my heart. Even though every instinct told her. Caroline your doing the wrong thing right now! You know you have a boyfriend. She just shakes her head and says to herself.

"Fuck you I can do whatever I want whenever I want."

She's starts walking swaying her hips and has a devilish grin on her face and her finger in her mouth staring at that damn beautiful full moon. Well super moon. Meanwhile she gets her phone out and goes threw her contacts to one name and hesitates for just a few seconds then finally she says the hell with it. It won't hurt anything and frankly I don't give a shit if it does anymore!

_**Caroline- Where r u? Can u meet me some where?  
><strong>_

_**Klaus- I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon love, and of course I'm in the pub u were just in with my siblings. No worries no one was aware of my presence nice job on your 3 course meal btw!**_

_**Caroline- Haha! Thanks ;) You saw the park too? I'll be where I was earlier before I went home meet me there bring sum drinks and food please?!**_

_**Klaus- Yes I was watching & Of course sweetheart I find it only fitting and shall I grab a blanket too? beautiful spot. ;)**_

_**Caroline- It's Perfect! Whatever you want to bring See you soon (-;**_

Caroline vamp sped as fast as she could threw the streets, woods until finally she was at the rock she sat on early that evening. She let her Vampire features take hold of her and her keen senses didn't pick up anything. She sat just like before looking at the beautiful Super Full moon and pondered away thinking of everything she's been threw and wondering why life is so complicated. Why is it so hard.

Why has she lost so many people she cares about Bonnie, Kat, Damon even. I want them all back. At least she's getting Katerina back though after that she knows she has to let Kol go because she should've never been involved romantically in the first place with him. But, she did fall in love with him. At the same damn time she is a vampire and vampire morals are so much different then humans. So she knows she not doing anything wrong. She's embracing herself and giving into her desires for the first time ever in her life. Her wants and needs are first just like most other vampires do.

There's something about Klaus Mikaelson that she can't help but be drawn to him it's like their magnets. She's the moth to his flame and can't keep away from him and obviously he can't stay away from her either or he wouldn't be in Knoxville, Tennessee. So she knows its the same for him. He lives in the big easy not here. She shakes her head looking at all the stars above then lays back on the rock sprawled out feeling at peace finally. Her vampire features still in place. She hears something but doesn't bother moving because she has a feeling it's just who she's been waiting on and now she has the biggest smile on her face with her fangs out.

"Seriously Caroline?" she thinks and shrugs the thought and as if on cue, his face is right above hers. He's looking down she gasps. He grins that smug grin that drives her insane. She immediately feels the heat pooling between her thighs and scolds herself inwardly.

"Damn Caroline Please keep your raging hormones in check for a little bit."

"Hello love, I admit it was a surprise hearing from you so soon. But, not a disappointment a very pleasurable feeling that it's me of all people you reached out to, if were being honest with each other I never thought you'd seek me out so soon."

She continues laying there and grins that beautiful grin he so loves and craves to get out of her. He rubs her face right below her eyes. Admiring her beauty as a vampire loving them spidery veins and its so erotic and he feels that sexual energy and craves her and feels the wolf in him so hungry for his mate. He knows she is (His and his only )and he'll be damned if anyone else has her ever again.

"Caroline, I've seen millions and millions of vampire women in my day and no not just sexual companions vampire woman and you by far are the most beautiful it suits you well it's so breathtaking my god."

He quickly kisses her forehead from above her so gently their faces are facing opposite directions because hes standing behind her and slides his hands threw her long blonde curls. There glistening in the bright full Super moon light it thrills him even more. He wants to pull her hair so hard and take her right then and there. But knows he has to stop himself now, then he rubs her veins that are pulsating and says in that deep husky voice.

"Amazing Just Glorious!"

Then stops before he loses control.

"May I?"

He gestures towards the basket and blanket on top of it. She sits up right away trying to rub her hands on her arms to get the chills to stop. She is so turned on that she feels like she's on fire. Her whole body is so sensitive she thinks."OMG I cant hold off long! Hold it together Care for a little bit!" Then says to him

"Thank you so much and yes please, So we'll be safe here you know from the wolves you warned me about earlier?"

He sits down after putting the blanket down and pats it for her to sit down she jumps back up on the rock and rests her head on his shoulder and does so with so much confidence he can't help but admire her growth as a vampire. It turns him on so much both of them are staring at the sky.

"Why yes Caroline, I'm with you and would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Surely you know that by now and no one can conquer me I am after all the Original Hybrid. The strongest most powerful creature on earth another thing you should know."

She rolls her eyes and looks up at him now their staring so intensely at each other lust filled gazes.

"Pfffttt! Yes Klaus. I'm well aware. We had that conversation at the pageant remember? (and giggles)but, I don't agree on the second part."

Then she winks at him pulling her leather jacket off. He does the same with his and they both know where this is going both can smell their arousal's and the pull their like magnets they both think. He then pulls out a sandwich and hands it to her. She starts eating it right away and he pulls two glasses out and a bottle of sweet red wine and fills them both. He hands her one their fingers touch and they stare at each other and she gasps. He knows he has the same effect on her as she does him. Then she snaps out of the trance she was in sits back and rests her head on his shoulder again and starts eating her sandwich. He eats sandwich as well.

"I couldn't agree with you more love if I'm getting the right drift from you."

She takes a swig of her drink and looks at him.

"Yes your definitely getting my drift. Thank you so much for bringing food and wine and the blanket is a plus I'm starving. I haven't had any food all day. Lots of blood. Yes. But not actual food. Lots of alcohol. My goodness I don't know how much I've drank I'm Wow just wow!"

Then she stops because she knows she's rambling She thinks way to go Forbes that's very sexy to him you definitely blew it He grins and was watching her so intently and found it so adorable the way she just is herself. His Caroline. He then starts finishing his sandwich by now she has finished hers and is just sitting quietly looking at him intently as well such a ball of nerves about this. Her arousal she knows just fuels the fire. Just being here with him she is so happy. She's in pure bliss. She loves him. Wow does she ever love this man and want to be his for all eternity.

She wishes she could have the immortality he does so she wouldn't have to worry about weakening him by her regular vampire immortality because she knows if she were to commit to him. His enemies would want her dead. She knows she has to address this to him and why not do it soon. He finishes his sandwich and looks at her and chuckles and damn them dimples.

"Yes? What is it?"

She doesn't say anything just looks at him and shoves him down and sits on him. She just looks at him with such love and admiration and pulls his shirt off. She does it so fast he can't believe this is happening. He pulls her red silk cami and red lacy bra off quickly. Then something in her is hers for the taking. She is gone to take him right now. damn the rest of the world to hell.

She loves him more than anything else and she will have what is rightfully her's she knows this is right. Because not a fiber of her being is telling her this is wrong she is so aroused and feels her panty's soaking wet now and feels his hard erection against her she moans because she can't help herself this man drives her mad in so many ways but he is her partner no matter what and has always loved her she knows this now or he wouldn't have put up with all the insults she threw at him and did all the sweet things he has done for her.

She's coming undone and shes reveling in it. She loves it the excitement his scent his deep blue eyes looking at her,those dimples, his tattoo, his stubble, his curly thick sandy blonde hair she longs to grab and rub her fingers threw and just him Klaus sexy god Mikaelson god urrghh! She can't hold off anymore she holds her breathe and jumps right in.

She looks down at him straddling him and bends down on top of him and their lips clash."god all god"she screams their tongues are intertwined. He flips them over vampire speed and takes her jeans and pantys off at the same time. She just chuckles then he hears.

"Klaus Can I ask you something?"

He looks down at her intently and rubs her hair back, She is an angel in his eyes and he replies.

"Of course anything what's troubling you?"

She shakes her head then lets out a long deep breathe.

"You Why are you here?"

He shakes his head and starts applying deep lingering kisses all over her, her lips, cheeks, eyes forehead then her chin, neck and finally her breasts and starts sucking and licking them and grabs them she moans so loud and starts rubbing him with her hands all threw his thick curls while biting him hard and damn she scratches his back so hard starting at the top and going the whole way down and can smell his rich sweet tasting blood its make her even wetter for him.

"Urrghhh" He groans. His erection is clashing into her and she keeps biting and kissing him all over he does the same and grabs her ass so hard and with such force and pulls her onto his lap. He then stops looking up at her from between her breasts.

"Caroline you know exactly why and furthermore, I think you know exactly what is troubling you and you need to deal with that soon but, first"

She shakes her head applying kisses to him because damn does she want this more than anything else she feels his erection against her again and her hips involuntarily start swaying he then using vampire speeds pulls his jeans and boxers off and right after his lips crash against hers, She moans into his mouth and then she feels him slam so deep inside of her and all you can her is skin against skin smacking and fuck it just its pure heaven for them both they are in their own world but, for Caroline it doesn't feel like it's deep enough. He thrusts in and out of her so fast she feels like she's seeing stars and they just started she grabs his hair loving the feel of his thick curls and starts sucking on his neck any skin she can get her mouth on and biting with her human teeth.

"Damn Caroline ugghhh you feel so amazing!"

He groans She keeps feeling him all over his back shoulder everywhere she can't get enough of him he has a tight grasp on her hips and she all of a sudden feels her vampire side emerging.

"Oh god" She gasps. He chuckles.

"let your inner beast free Caroline I love it it's so fucking sexy you have no idea how much that turns me on. But, you alone turn me on more than I could ever describe in my thousand years I've never felt anything like this in my life"

She does so and immediately he does too because he is so turned on even more from seeing her that way.

"My goodness Caroline you're so wet for me."

She starts moaning louder because oh when he talks dirty to her she loves it. She lays her head back her eyes rolling and says.

"Fuck Klaus I love when your inside of me. I can't get enough of you."

He's Smacking into her so hard she can feel his manhood smacking against her ass and finally she can't take it anymore she loses all control and puts her head up and sinks her fangs into his neck and he then does the same because she's drinking his blood the cure and damn it he's so caught up in this little taste of heaven with her he can't help himself. He's shocked she actually just did that never would have he thought he'd be blood sharing with Caroline tonight and have passionate sex with her. He feels like he's hit the lottery. Caroline is in total ecstasy the feeling of him in her and his blood in her and him taking her blood its so thrilling the biggest rush you could ever have and she knows she's gone to let go soon and then he slams her so hard her walls start com-busting

"Klaus!"

She screams so loud. she's in such a high so is he, and he feels her walls collapsing all around him and her body stiffens and all of a sudden he feels her get so wet and all over him he can't help but let go as well and by this time he's shaking convulsing just like she had she pulls her fangs out and gasps and licks the remaining blood and feels him inside her letting go spilling his seed so deep in her. He screams.

"Caroline my goodness!"

She holds him tighter he does the same to her and finally collapses on her resting his head on her chest She holds him there and rubs his back and they both are so worn out now and on such a high from the blood lust and blood sharing they feel like they could just lay here forever he then looks up at her.

"Caroline that was the best experience of my thousand years I'll have you know and I've never blood shared during sex with anyone let alone let anyone drink from my neck."

She Chuckles sits up as well grinning wickedly stars getting dressed and he does as well their both taking each other in admiring each other she says.

"Well, I'm glad I could have the pleasure of being the first so to say" and starts laughing. He does the same and then stops and looks at her she knows he has the serious Klaus I wanna talk look and says.

"What?" raising her eyebrow He's finished dressing and sits back down on the rock beside her.

"Will you eventually forgive me? I'm hoping in time you can forget and I'm deeply sorry I never meant to hurt you or hide anything it happened so fast when I found it It was a one night stand that's it"

She looks at him.

"Yes you should know that I get it Klaus shit happens" He chuckles.

"Caroline I like the new you."

she rolls her eyes.

"Of course you do because I'm fabulous hahaha!"

He just shakes his head.

"Soooo?"

She looks at him.

"Yes love what now?"

She's looking at her phone now.

"Well it is after 1 am. I should be getting back before they send a search party."

He looks so sad heartbroken.

"I know love at least let me walk you back home."

She shakes her head.

"Klaus please your brother and sister are there. They'll know your there easily. siblings and all."

He grabs her and kisses her so deeply and passionately she's taken off guard.

"Okay Caroline whatever you wish especially after tonight but, don't except me to be so easy going tomorrow."

She looks at him surprised "Tomorrow?"

"Yes love your coming to my city to see my mother about getting Elijah's beloved Katerina back remember?"

She shakes her head "Yes but just remember I can kick your hybrid ass anytime and do my nails at the same time."

He laughs so loud and she starts laughing too. She walks up to him and gives him a chaste kiss and whispers in his ear.

"Thank you for tonight Klaus, Goodnight!"

She then disappears. He's taken off guard and just shakes his head. He has a big smile on his face and grabs everything vamp speeds off to his car and starts making his way home. Meanwhile Caroline vamp sped home a ball of nerves still riding that high from his blood she knows she won't be able to sleep and decides to throw all the clothes in the washer. She is as quiet as possible. She jumps in the shower and just thinks.

"OMG I HAD SEX WITH KLAUS TWICE! HOLY SHIT!" She squeals out loud.

Then hurries up and pretends to sing in the shower and tries to be as quiet as possible. She hurries up and finishes up. Then throws on pj pants and a t-shirt. She combed her hair out and went and crawled into bed feeling so happy. But, not happy that she has to talk to Kol about it all. she stays on her side of the bed and cuddles in a ball finally she drifts off and all she can dream of is Klaus.

Meanwhile someones up in the house she's totally unaware and what she failed to see in her moment of bliss was the person upstairs watching her every movement as she returned.

_**So that's a wrap on chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed I know I did just writing it please Review REVIEW REVIEW I REVISED THIS I want to know your thoughts what you would like to see what you think I could do better and up next New Orleans Who was watching?duh duh duh! Carebear is busted haha! Thank you all so much for taking your time to read and REVIEW IT TRULY MEANS A LOT PLEASE BARE WITH ME. I'M NEW TO THIS HOPE YOU ENJOY WHERE IT IS AND WHERE I'M TAKING IT THOUGHT SUGGESTIONS ANYTHING PLEASE! , Jill **_


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

_**~Look into my eyes it's where my demons hide~ 9/26/14**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, & favorited and who just took the time to give this story a chance. Please forgive any grammar and punctuation mistake. I'm trying its hard, and I really need a Beta! I Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said before this is a DARK themed story if you don't like smut, swearing or violence. Please do not read! So what's to come this time? Guess you'll have to read to find out Again Thank you so much for the support XoXo Enjoy (-; A Special ShoutOut to Broski and Gem! And all my #Klaroline Family you are truly amazing and inspiring! Happy #Klaroweek My lovelys this is my dedication! **_

_**Again I do not own TVD or The Originals! I just own my storyline! If I did we would have Klaroline's own show! **_

_**Chapter 3) Funny you're the broken one, when I'm the only one who needed saving**_

Caroline had been sleeping peacefully for what seemed like a long time. When suddenly she heard creaking around the house. She immediately sat upright in bed looking around. Kol was still asleep and looked peaceful. So she didn't want to wake him knowing they had a long day ahead of them. She got out of bed very quickly and quietly. She Began making her way to the doorway trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew there was an intruder. She picked up their scent.

A vampire that she has no idea who it is. She decides oh well I can do this time to put my training and abilities to the test. She opens the door. She begins immediately walking out Looking everywhere. Letting her vampire side come out to play once again. She picks up the scent again even stronger this time. The vampire is downstairs in her living room. So she vamp speeds down. She see's a man standing looking at her with curiosity. Studying her as if she were a subject of some sort. Immediately following he grabs her and wooshes them both out of the house and far away. She is fighting to avail can't break his hold.

She then knows this good looking man is much older. So She must use surprise as her tactic. Finally, he stops it felt like they went on forever and now are very deep in the woods. He let's her down and she right away shoves him against the tree pulling a thick branch from the tree. Then she shoves it in his stomach pinning him to the tree. She can tell by his expression he's taken off guard. She then thinks screw it her vampire side is so awake. She almost feels this weird craving to suck his blood. She then bites into his neck like a beast wanting, needing This blood. She feels like she has this insatiable appetite. Then thinks to herself once she stops pulling her fangs out after not so gently feeding on him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

I never feed on vampires. Maybe it's my survival instinct at its best. The man in his impeccable suit. That is still pinned to the tree just looks at her likes she is a mysterious puzzle. She proceeds to look at him and walk back and forth swaying her hips and has her arms folded one tapping her chin.

"Now, Now! What am I going to do with you?" She says. raising an eyebrow studying him.

"Who are you? What do you want? How in the hell did you find me? NO ONE KNOWS WHERE I AM. Hence why were in Tennessee!" He rips the stake out and coughs. Pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and starts trying to clean up his button up white shirt underneath jacket.

"Excuse me Miss. Forbes! I must say I did not expect any of that!" He is not straightening his Cuff links.

"It looks like you owe me a new shirt and a meal. Forgive me for not introducing myself. And for assuming it was ok to let myself in your home."

She is still pacing back and forth and then stops wondering why in the hell he is being so formal, well-mannered and polite, When he should be killing her for acting that way. He is after all much much older. She's now looking at him Dumbfounded.

"Allow me to introduce myself please Miss. Forbes. I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

She then realizes holy shit how did I get the drop on an original. She feels so embarrassed by her behavior and starts blushing. He took her hand in his by now so fast she had no idea what was going on and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure" He says still studying her. Caroline starts talking completely taken off guard and so scared. She is positive she just signed her own death certificate for her barbaric behavior so to say.

"It's nice to meet you Elijah I've heard a lot about you from your family. Please forgive me for my actions. I was only looking out For myself I will always look out for myself."

He just shook his head. "No worries Miss Forbes."

She says

"Please call me Caroline. What are you doing here?"

He shrugs looking at her.

"Well, my brother said he had Business to attend to and I followed him." She gets so worked up now.

"OMG HE KNOWS CARE!" And as if he knows what she's thinking.

"Relax Caroline, I just want to know what your feeling are. Your intentions with both of my brothers actually. By the way Thank you for bringing Kol back." She starts replying right away.

"Your welcome. Actually I don't really know at the moment I'm just trying to live my life how I want for a change and Get my friend, role model back."

Elijah shakes his head.

"Which is precisely another point I need to make. You See my mother is a strong witch but, you do realize you Will have to probably give up something in order to get Your friend back. Katerina?"

She shakes her head knowing all this already and is bored.

"I'm well aware Elijah Thanks for your concern."

"I could be wrong Caroline but, a spell like this can't be done without something being given. A price has to be paid." "I'm ready to pay whatever price if I can get my friends back."

"That's very admirable of you Caroline. I see now why Niklaus has taken a fancy to you."

She can't help but Laugh.

"You do realize you acted just as he would have." She gasps OMG THAT'S IT! He chuckles "Blood-sharing does weird things Caroline. He is a hybrid. "The Original Hybrid" May I add that is the only way you got the drop on me. Even with the surprise tactic. You are very smart for one so young. It's amazing how well you've taken to your vampire nature."

She looks at him so shameful that he knows of their tryst in the woods. He leans against one of the tress fiddling with his one pocket. She decides to take a seat on the old leaves and dirt knowing full well this conversation may take awhile.

"Caroline please, Don't be embarrassed. I understand we are vampires, We are predators, selfish, and we feel much more deeply than any other creature. I know your with Kol but, something tells me you don't want to hurt him. Especially after everything he has done and continues doing for you. Please just be honest with him. He shall understand he may fly off the rails but, Kol is rather impulsive and I can tell how deeply he loves you. He will definitely let you go without hard feelings. It blows my mind honestly that you have both of my brothers acting completely. hmmm… What's the term I'm looking for out of character so to say. But, Kol will be Kol and I truly think you feel more deeply for Niklaus."

Caroline's mind is going a mile a minute yes yes and yes. He is right. "Yes Elijah you are right. I will tell him today but, I want to make sure I get Katherine back I owe her that." Elijah shakes his head and chuckles.

"So admirable yet so selfish. How well do you know Katerina?"

Caroline looks at him completely pissed now.

"I know her well enough to know that she is completely head over heels in love with you." Elijah gasped completely taken off guard.

"So I take it you still feel something towards her then?" He immediately straightens himself.

"Yes if were going to be honest with each other Caroline. I do and feel horrible I didn't know what was going on when my siblings left New Orleans when she was dying and never got a chance to talk to her or save her. No one told me anything until after and I broke down. I felt as if everything was taken from me and truly wanted to die. No one can understand that pain and after loving her for over 500 years."

Caroline smiles "Well Elijah, Now you have a second chance coming and I wouldn't waste it." He chuckles and grins at her.

"Yes It seems I do. Thank you Caroline It truly means the world and more to me. Katerina has and will always be the one. I love her deeply always and forever. On another note, I think you need to tell Kol you both need to go separate ways before you come to New Orleans. I know he will still help you because he loves you. So please do this while you have the chance New Orleans can get very hectic. You'll be sucked in before you know it. It's a lot different than Mystic Falls as well. So please do yourself a favor and be prepared for that. Also you must stay at our house so your protected otherwise you never know what could happen if anyone were to find out of your involvement with Niklaus or Kol especially Niklaus. They'll use you as leverage against them. Please Stay at our home I can't bear to think of what two temperamental, impulsive, Originals would do if something were to happen to you."

She just shakes her head. "Thank you for the advice Elijah. I will talk to Kol once I go back. How do you know he'll be okay? He is my best friend. I do love him. I don't want to lose that." Elijah walks over to her and holds he face in his hands.

"Caroline I know this will be fine because he is my brother. I've known him for over a thousand years. He will not let you go out of his life completely. Just please be honest with yourself and to him. I know what you feel for Niklaus runs a lot deeper and I've never seen him or known him to ever be open to love like he has been with you last night."

He then backs away and takes a seat next to her.

"Elijah, Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me and you don't owe me anything."

He shrugs and grins

"Caroline, I am nice to you because I want to be. No secret motives. I feel awful that I've been left in the dark about you for so long up until recently. When Niklaus left I couldn't fathom why he'd leave the quarter with so much going on. I had a long conversation with Hayley. She told me about you and Niklaus. She said she thought that is where I would find him. She told me what she knew of you and him in Mystic Falls. Hayley actually likes you Caroline. She admires you a lot. I know you feel ill towards her. She knows that too. She wants you to forgive her for the massacre and snapping your neck bit. She felt really bad afterwards. She was afraid to show back up because of everything that happened. She was getting information about her birth family from Shane who black mailed her into setting it all up. Please forgive her Caroline. She didn't know the extent everything went to and was only looking out for herself just like you said to me earlier. I can't help but laugh because you sounded just like Katerina"

Caroline is taken completely off guard. She wasn't expecting all that. She thought Hayley had it in for her. First well whatever with Tyler but, She obviously knew how Klaus felt about her and thought she was just trying to take anything or anyone that Caroline was close to. After all her and Klaus were friends for the longest time. But, She would have never guessed that Hayley of all people knew exactly where Klaus went and told Elijah. Strange thing she thought. She can't really wrap her head around it. She's like whatever if it'll make things easier Screw it!

"What the hell? Yes Elijah I forgive her. I completely understand When it's family you would do anything for them. I never even knew she was adopted. Why yes I learned that from the best!" She shakes her head laughing and he laughs as well.

"Well, Miss. Forbes that's how we all ended up back in New Orleans. Hayley's family, pack is from there. She found them. Anyway how are you all getting there?"

He looked at his watch and said ."It's 9 am. Surely you'll want to leave soon if you plan on getting Katerina back today. Do you have her body? " Caroline got up and he did as well

"Were taking one of your family's private jets. I should get back. You may as well come to and I'll get you a clean shirt. We can do coffee and breakfast at the house. Yes I do she's in a nice coffin. I feel creepy like Klaus now carting around a coffin."

She's smiling so happy she is so close to getting Katherine back and so happy that she has had this conversation with Elijah.

"Why yes Thank you Caroline. We may as well all go together. I took to vamp speed getting here following my brothers trail."

She just laughed and said "Thank you for talking to me" She surprised him by giving him a big hug. He gulped and hugged her back. She stopped hugging him noticing his strange expression.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to cross any lines, I just feel really comfortable with you now. You're a very good man Elijah I've heard a lot about you from your family, Elena, and Katherine especially she sounded like a broken record in my dorm."

He just laughed "It's quite fine I assure you Caroline, You just took me by surprise. I'm not used to anyone ever hugging me. You are such a beautiful person truly inside and out. I'm glad to have you in my life now and forever I'm assuming." She chuckles and hugs him again this time he's not so stiff actually hugs her back deeply and affectionately like a brother would. Then they separate and she starts chuckling "Forever huh?" She says winking with a half grin. Elijah gives her a grin and wipes his forehead and they've started walking back now.

"Yes. Caroline, You do realize Niklaus will never let you go. Especially if you commit to him. I'm quite sure by now that you will eventually like it or not Caroline I think you two are meant to be. You two seem to be like magnets from what I saw."

She starts blushing and thinking really hard. I want to commit but OMG Forever then says. "Seriously?" Crosses her arms and is swaying her hips walking just like Kat with all that grace and confidence. Elijah chuckles so loud. She then starts laughing too. Their close to her house now she can tell by some of the trees and rocks. She stops and he does to and looks at her.

"I know Elijah, it's just hard thinking of all that right now. I'm just beginning my life as a vampire and finally embracing it. It's too much" He puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her very intently.

"I know. Just know you can talk to me anytime in private if you wish. I will always be here for you and with Katerina coming back She will definitely be there for you I'm sure of it. I truly care for you now Caroline. I want you to know that and promise you will come to me if you're having any issues."

She smiles feeling much better now. "Thanks so much Elijah, I owe you."

"Nonsense" He adds very quickly.

"What should I tell your siblings? How we came about running into each other?"

He straightens his tie "I was in the area to see why Kol was here, and because Rebekah never got back to me."

She starts laughing. "Still so moral I see because, that is technically not a lie." He adds "Why yes Caroline I try and be moral. How'd you know?"

She rolls her eyes they can see the house now. "Katherine of course." Just then Rebekah comes out of the house.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" She then vamp speeds at them Caroline already knows what she's thinking snaps a branch and is expecting this. Thanks to Kol she knows how to take care of herself her vamp side now showing as soon as Rebekah gets to her She kicks her hard so Rebekah goes flying backwards. She then is on her pinning her to the ground. She feel that hunger again.

"Be careful what you do Rebekah. You might want to get the facts Next time before you assume. Quite Frankly I've had it with this petty drama!"

She then feels her fangs panging she thinks what in thee hell? Screw it she says and sinks them into Rebekah's with such a deep force and moves back and forth digging into Rebekah and then pulls out very harshly "Ahhh" She says aloud. Then she takes her makeshift stake and puts it to Rebekah's heart. She then whispers in her ear.

"Enough of the petty games Rebekah, Take this as a warning"

Rebekah is so completely and utterly shocked she can't do or say anything her neck hurts like a bitch. She just thinks damn! What in the bloody hell got into her and why is she so strong? Something is definitely up with her. and everything goes black. Caroline shoved the stake in and watched her turn collected her thoughts briefly and then got up looked around herself. She then realized she had put on a show for everyone. Elijah just shook his head. Kol and Stefan are still in their pajama pants on the front porch Elijah proceeds towards them leaving his sister lay there for now. Caroline feels awesome she just one upped two originals in the same day. She started walking towards her house now. Determined to get out of here now and get to New Orleans so she can finally get Kat back. She's applauding herself inside. She makes it up to the porch and realizes Elijah's waiting for her.

"Gentleman" He says gesturing towards Stefan and Kol.

Stefan nods "Elijah nice to see you again."

Kol impatiently gets up "Brother"

then walks to Caroline putting his hands on her cheeks then kisses her forehead. She's melting inside she puts her arms around him and he embraces her in such a tender yet loving hug and kisses her hair on top her head then rests his chin on her head.

"Darling, I was worried sick. What the fuck? You weren't beside me when I went to sleep and I wake up your gone and come back with Elijah none the less! What the bloody hell is going on?"

She immediately gets pissed off and just wants to scream so she does. "Excuse me for having a hard time sleeping and then noticing another super natural's presence and when I realized it was a vampire I figured I'd let you sleep. You looked peaceful. He came to see what you were doing here and because Rebekah never got back to him. He was worried about his family. I didn't want to wake anyone up so we went for a walk and talked. Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting cleaned up and grabbing Katherine and I'm out. So if anyone is going with on the jet be ready in about 5 minutes. Elijah please come inside blood bags are in the fridge and coffee should be ready help yourself to anything. I don't need any more bullshit from any one of you so back off. GOT IT?"

Everyone nods Elijah heads in to the kitchen immediately Stefan hot on his trail. Rebekah at that moment was walking back to the house having heard everything she got a huge smirk on her face.

"Nicely done Caroline" Caroline looks at her with a wicked smirk.

"So 5 minutes' Good for you?" Rebekah smirks "Yup! I just got to change clothes. So can we talk then?"

Caroline nods. "Sure" They head inside and everyone hurries to get ready. Kol stands there for a minute dumbfounded shakes his head and walks in to get dressed as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's now about noon. They all went to a local restaurant for breakfast and went from there to the jet. Now they are landing.

Caroline's nerves can't take anymore. She wants to get this done now. Katherine is all she thinks. Then she remembers when she looks at Elijah and he's giving her an expectant face. She knows what that means and remembers Klaus' promise about today not taking it easy one her. Shit! At this time Rebekah is studying her like she knows something is totally up Caroline goes to the mini bar grabs a bottle of scotch and starts chugging her nerves can't take any of the scrutiny she is getting right now. So she decides she needs a stronger drink a lot stronger then scotch. As if on cue one of the hired attendants comes out to them.

"May I get you anything?" he asks them Caroline can't take it all the judgment she's receiving well if they want something to talk about I'll be happy to give it to them. Then she vamp speeds to the man and sinks her fangs in hungrily and feels the panging throbbing in her gums. She shakes her head back and forth she can't control it anymore and the blood tastes so sweet. Mmhhmm she thinks. Then she starts feeling sated for now and stops just in time for the body to fall to the floor. She licks her lips then sways over to her seat with her bottle. Stefan looks at her with utter shock meanwhile Rebekah continues looking at a magazine. Elijah just gives her the sweetest smile. Kol shakes his head then gets up and walks over to her. She thinks yes the Kol inquisition will now begin! She raises her eyebrows.

"Darling, We need to talk!"

She sits "Okay Kol let's talk!"

He shakes his head then walks over to a seat rips it out and throws it his vampire side is coming out to play to another attendant came in. He sped to the woman and sunk his fangs in greedily taking his fill. Then looked at her she sat there with her arms crossed with one raised eyebrow.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

Kol laughs. "Darling, This is between you and I not my family too."

She gets up strutting toward him.

"Well, forgive me we are about to land and anywhere we go they can hear us."

He grabs a hold of her. "Come. Now."

He vamp speeds them to another room and shuts the door it looks like a closet.

"Caroline what is your issue? Why are you acting so strange? Just tell me please because you know we are friends no matter what. Did my siblings say something to you?" She shakes her head knowing this is it now or never. Looks up at him with tears in her eyes he immediately wipes them away. She takes another gulp and can feel and hear the jet landing He kisses her cheeks and holds her in a loving embrace.

"Caroline, Please just tell me whatever it is."

She looks him in the eyes. Her heart is already breaking.

"Kol" she starts he shakes his head with a half smirk.

"I know Caroline what your going to say."

She looks at him surprised. "What?"

He wipes her hair from her face and looks at her so affectionately and says.

"Caroline, I knew this day was coming. I knew when I watched you on the other side. I could see your feelings for him and I know you love me just as I love you and always will. I just know you have never looked at me the way you look at him. I'm sorry I shouldn't have fell in love never the less you are still my best friend. So can we act like adult vampires and move forth and still be close friends? Even if you want a cuddle buddy at night with no sex I can do that or with? Your choice darling!" He says and she laughs nudging him and hugs him.

"Now quit crying and feeling judged and get your ass off this plane Nik shall be here with his suv's that way we can go see the original witch and you can get your dear friend back."

She smiles and embraces him in a hug and says. "Thanks Kol, you know I will always love you right and I may be taking you up on both of the offers tonight." And then kisses him on the cheek and then the mouth. She feels her spidery veins pulsating. "It seems you left some of your meal on drip down your neck."

She then licks the dried blood off. He groans "urrghh Caroline Go Now!" She laughs and struts out Elijah is waiting for her. He turns to the side holds his arm out she takes it and intertwines her arm with his and lets him escort her.

"It Seems like that went better than you thought it would. Am I correct?"

"Yes Elijah Thank you!" Kol comes behind them carrying the casket with Katherine. She sees Klaus and he can't stop grinning at her. She just rolls her eyes when they get there Klaus hops in the driver seat. Elijah got in the back seat beside her.

"So Rebekah and Stefan went off without us?"

Klaus replies. "Why yes love they did. You ready?"

She shakes her head. "Of course, Now can we please go? Damn it I've been waiting forever."

Klaus starts driving shakes his head. "Impatient as ever Miss. Forbes"

She throws a shoe from in the back at him. "Just drive" They all chuckle at her now. She grabs her bottle and starts chugging meanwhile taking in everything around her. She can't help but, be happy in spite everything that has just happened. "Wow!" she says Elijah pats her shoulder. Kol adds. "I told you, Darling!" He's looking back at her. Klaus stays silent.

Elijah says "Remember what I've told you. You clearly can take care of yourself. Taking on Rebekah and myself but, you are in a whole new world here. There is tons of vampires, werewolves, witches!"

"I know Elijah. I was here once before." She shakes her head. Kol adds "oh yes I do remember now Granted I was still on the other side." Klaus adds.

"Okay, we get it Kol, We are here." He gets out everyone follows suite. They are at a huge graveyard Caroline never saw this the last time she was here and Kol grabbed the coffin.

Elijah gestured "Shall we?" She linked arms with him again.

"Of course! Let's get this show on the road!"

Klaus just goes on giving her the cold shoulder. She just thinks whatever This is my moment no one is ruining it. Kol walked into a crypt sat down the casket. Elijah took her threw Klaus followed suite.

Their mother sat there "Are you ready Caroline?" She took a deep breathe! "YES"

She had herbs, a grim- wore a big gold cup. "Okay, I'm gone to need some of your blood."

She had a mix of something opened the casket. Elijah patted her shoulder squeezing it and said. "You'll be fine Caroline!"

Kol went to her immediately and walked her over she grabbed a rock and slit her hand letting the blood drip into the cup. Klaus was watching her intently.

Esther added. "You were turned with Damon's blood, Damon was turned with Katherine's blood. A small loop-hole not to worry child."

She then started chanting in an unknown language. The ground started rocking and it got really dark outside all of a sudden she heard thunder and lightning

"What the hell?" Kol held her in a hug. "It'll be fine darling mother knows what she's doing" All of a sudden all electricity went out.

"Okay, what is going on?" she adds. Esther is still chanting really loudly and fast in a trance. She moves out of Kol's embrace and walks towards Katherine's body leans down rubs her cheek

"Please come back Kat, I need you so much!" Klaus walks over and grabs her hand.

"Step back love, you never know what's to come!" She does as she's told just then her phone goes off. She looks down Elena's calling her. Ok weird whatever. So she excuses herself steps out of the crypt.

"Hey Elena! How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there you know still over at Whitmore. I miss you care. We all do. Listen there's something I need to tell you. Where are you?"

Caroline is puzzled "Okay, I'm in New Orleans. Listen, I'm in the middle of something. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry Caroline but, it can't. It's your mom." Caroline automatically knows what she's gone to say she doesn't really hear a word blocks it out almost because her heart is completely broken beyond repair she feels crippled by grief and despair. She doesn't realize it until she feels arms around her that she is crying so hard and screaming and then the arms start rubbing her hair

"Shhhhh, love It'll be okay. I know it hurts but, you will make it through this. You are so strong you have no idea how strong you are and Beautiful Caroline you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my thousand and some years. And your light is so contagious it fills everywhere you are its consuming."

She's now focusing on him looking at him and falls out of his embrace pushing him aside she looks around and sees Kol on her phone. He must be talking to Elena she registers. Elijah comes out and over to her. She gets up quickly and walks by him into the crypt to Esther. She just needs to know if this will work or not. She feels her tears dried now and wipes her face.

Esther looks at her. "Well, can this be done?" Esther says "Yes child it is your friend shall be waking up at any moment. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Caroline looks at her a blank expression "Thanks and Thank you so much for bringing her back. I appreciate it."Esther replies.

"It was my pleasure but, she will not just be vampire immortal she will now be as my children are."

Caroline looks at her confused "How?" Esther is dabbing around in things now. "Caroline, I am the original witch I've created the first vampires ever." "oh right" she says it registering finally. "Could you do that for me by chance?" Esther looks at her confused. "Why you already have immortality?"

Caroline crosses her arms. "You know why I'm asking this of you? You've been watching from the other side for how long."

Esther gives her a lop sided grin. "Ah yes! Niklaus!" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"All I need is a simple yes or no?" She didn't realize all three original brothers walked back in. Kol immediately at her side he proceeds to wrap an arm around her. Elijah clears his throat "Mother, Perhaps a simple yes or no shall suffice?"

Klaus is pacing anticipating completely taken off guard that Caroline would ask such a thing. Just then they all are very still hearing a deep breathe.

Caroline vamp speeds to the coffin. "OH MY GOD! IT WORKED THANK YOU SO MUCH ESTHER! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S FINALLY BACK" Katherine sits up.

"Nice to know I was missed Care!" Klaus Says "Welcome back Katerina" He then tosses Caroline a blood bag. She helps Katherine out of the coffin. She's a little rusty and almost falls. Caroline grabs her. "Whooaa Kat, I got ya!" She hands her the blood bag and sits her down and crouches down in front of her.

"How are you feeling? I've missed you so much!" She has tears in her eyes streaming down her face. Katherine starts sucking the blood down.

"Better, much better now! Thank you Caroline, Esther!" Caroline grabs her hugging her. Esther replies.

"Not a problem like I told Caroline now you're like all my children completely indestructible. (Immortal)" Kat gasps.

"Oh holy hell I should die more often I've been wanting that for a while Thanks to your crazy son over there."

"Ah yes Niklaus is an unrelenting person once you've crossed him. But, it seems your forgiven now Thanks to your friend Caroline." She looks between the two shakes her head. "Ahhhh Really?" Klaus shakes his head and grins.

"Yes try not to flatter yourself too much Katerina." Elijah clears his throat then proceeds to walk over to her puts his hand to her cheek.

"Katerina, Please forgive me for not doing something sooner or coming to you. I had no idea. No one said a word until it was too late, Perhaps that's why he's let it go too" She shakes her head.

"It's fine Elijah I'm here now" and grins that big Katherine Pierce smile. Caroline feels uncomfortable and needs out of here now. She looks at Esther.

"Thank you again truly!" Esther smiles at her walks over to her and says "If you truly want that done come tomorrow 1 pm. Alone"

Caroline gets a grin. "I will see you at 1 tomorrow then." She goes to Katherine.

"Listen you head back to their house with them. I need to take care of some things and clear my head ok? I'll be back later on get some blood, food, and alcohol in you. I'm sure Kol will help you to my clothes!" she gives her a big hug.

"Okay What the hell are you doing?"

"No time We'll talk later I just..I have to go."

She vamp sped out of there into the streets of New Orleans Well technically the French quarter. She smelled food, and heard music saw men doing paintings, and heartbeats everywhere. She suddenly felt eyes on her. Turned around vamp speeding shoving the person into a back alley onto a building. Vampire features emerging she hissed.

"Easy love" She then released her hold and started walking away. Klaus vamped in front of her. "Why are you trying to hide Caroline?"

She crossed her arms with a unreadable expression on her face.

"Klaus just don't start. I don't want to hear it. I know she's gone ok. It's fine. Kol and I cut it off earlier too by the way for you!"

He just started taking his fingers threw her hair. "mmmmmm" He said and she saw the look of lust, want, need, love pass through his face. He started rubbing her face. Soft light touches. Every touch sent a jolt of electricity through her entire body. "ahhh" she groaned. He vamp sped them to the building she shoved him against.

"Caroline, I can't believe you're here!" He started kissing her. They felt so good each one filled with passion and love sent chills all over her body. She wants him and needs him now more than ever. She starts kissing him hungrily, greedily, like this will be the last time she gets to.

"Ahhh Caroline!" He moans "impatient I see" She chuckles "Shut up idiot!" He then pulls her tight black pants down applying kisses all over her chest.

He pulls her cami up and bra and starts sucking on one of her nipples lightly and simultaneously expertly playing with the other one. He then starts kissing her the whole way down her chest, to her navel. Then he gets to her pantys starts kissing threw them. He moves his tongue around on her bundle of nerves. He can feel how wet she is.

"Caroline" he says aloud. She is shaking and moaning, panting, wanting ,needing all at once. He then starts rubbing her through her panty's as he stands up and kisses her so greedily. "Klaus I need you now!" She shouts because all does she ever! He undoes his jeans pulls them down and shreds her pink panty's onto the ground. She is kissing him all over and he grabs her hips picks her up she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He then thrusts into her so hard

"UGGHHH" She screams. He pulls out the whole way teasing her rubbing her moist folds until finally she positions on top of him and pushes him into her and starts moving her hips so fast up and down his long length.

"Caroline I had no idea you'd respond like this every time. You are soooo wet!" "Klaus just shut up!" He half chuckles half groans! He keeps going thrusting and they both know this will not take much longer considering how turned onthey both are.

"Klaus I'm gone to…" "Ugghhh, Let go Caroline come undone for me baby!" And by that time she's shaking convulsing all over him and she's reveling in it. It feels so good on so many different levels. He felt every little movement her body made of its own accord on him. Just that sent him over the edge "urrghhh" he groaned and started gasping for air and came undone himself.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" He says looking up at her. "I know!" They both gaze at each other he lets her down gently and pull her pants back up and clasps them for her. Then proceeds to do up his own. He looks at her and notes how tired she is.

"Klaus take me home to bed please I don't think I'm go—" He caught her and picked her up quickly. She passed out of exhaustion so he hurriedly vamp sped them home. Klaus immediately took her inside and to his room. Everyone was in the large living area looking at him suspiciously.

"Relax! She passed out she's exhausted everything today must've really taken a toll on her." He takes her upstairs to his room. Katherine follows She pulls the duvet down and must've grabbed sleep shorts and a tank top out of Caroline's things.

"Shall I? Or do you want to?" She says winking grinning a lop-sided grin obviously knowing. "I think I can manage Katerina, Thank you! Where is her bag of things?" At that moment Kol came waltzing in holding it.

"Here ya are Nik!" and pats him on the shoulder.

"I'll be going out for some fun!" "Kol wait please!" "Nik don't okay just don't you hurt her!"

"Okay It's nice to have you back and home Kol I've missed you dearly brother!" Kol winks "Yes I know you have! Now you be good to her! I mean it!"

Katherine just looks between the two crosses her arms "Well this is interesting!" She then kisses Caroline's cheek I love ya care I'll see you in the morning! Sweet dreams! Thank you and I'm sorry about your mom!" She struts out.

"Oh Klaus, If she wakes and needs me I'll be in Elijah's room. Okay? And I'm glad were okay now. Thank you! I know for a fact you had a lot more to do with all of this then you will ever tell any of us."

He nods giving her a small grin "Goodnight Katerina" She proceeds off to bed as well. Klaus pull his clothes off and puts pajama pants on. Gently he takes Caroline's jacket off, then shirt and bra and puts her tank top on her. He treats her as a doll he would break. He then goes and pulls her heels off and pants and pulls her sleep shorts up over her. He positions her so she will be comfortable in his king size bed. Pull the blankets up and climbs in next to her rubbing her head and arms. She looks so peaceful he thinks and whispers.

"Goodnight Caroline, Sweet dreams love" then he closes his eyes inhaling her scent and drifts off into sleep himself.

_**So that's a wrap on 3! Hope you all enjoyed how I did it! Thank you again to everyone who's favorited, reviewed, followed I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this! A special shoutout to *ElijahsKaterina for your review! Your so right on with what I'm aiming for. So what will happen next. Hmmmm? Review let me know please what you would like to see? What do you think will happen? Esther? Kats' back! Will Caroline go off the rails? She is in shock and denial was focusing on everything else so she didn't have to think of it all. I'm using this from my own experience when I was 11. My own reaction a lot of reactions are related to myself and what I perceive each one of the characters to do. Kol is fine like i put in here because he loves her and when you truly love someone you want them to be happy that doesn't mean he's not hurt but, he won't let that get in the way at this point because he knows Caroline needs him right now so he is being very selfless! I think Kol would be. We never got to see much of him. I personally always enjoyed him. Well I think that's all !Again thank you! Xoxo jill**_


	4. Chapter 4: Descending Angel

_**~Torn from the heavens, they fall from the sky**_

_**And walk the streets among mortal men**_

_**They hide in shadows, keepers of the night**_

_**Mortal life is weak, can't hold back the demons**_

_**The blood pours as rain and soon you'll be alone**_

_**Descending angel, stand by my side**_

_**We'll face the night, descending angel**_

_**Who guard the gates of Hell just one more night**_

_**For in the morning will bring the light~**_

_**A/N**_ Hello again my lovely readers sorry it's been awhile I havn't updated because I've been feeling very uninspired if you are reading please leave me a review I would very much appreciate it Thanks! Again I do not own any of the TVD/ TheOriginals Characters I only own my storyline! Enjoy!

_**Also I'm still beta-less so if anyone would be interested please please IM me! Thank you again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED THE INSPIRATION! Thank you Lovelies! Xo jill**_

_**Warning-Dark Story means Dark things especially in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of thing, Please Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 4) Descending Angel 10/03/14**_

Caroline slept what felt like forever to her. She would be almost awake but, every time she tried to wake up she couldn't.

She didn't dream either just sort of floated into abyss. She heard and felt Klaus next to her. She wasn't exactly sure what all her feeling for him were right now.

She was scared to go there right now. Especially with everything else going on. That was another thought she didn't want to keep thinking about.

She felt numb to everything, her heart was shattered and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to repair it again.

She doesn't know if she even wants to try and repair it because she is quite sure it is damaged beyond repair. She knows it's light out now.

She can feel it on her skin. She's laying on her belly with the comforter wrapped around her. She sighs and thinks to herself.

"Can I please just stay in bed forever?" She does not want to face anyone today at all. Now drinking that might be exactly what she wants to do.

She knows Klaus got up hours ago. She heard him get up but, just pretended to be sleeping the entire time. She hears Stefan and Rebekah downstairs. A baby crying, Hayley, Elijah and Katherine, and hears Kol coming to her room right now. "Shit!" She thinks "I don't want deal with any of it!"

Kol comes in and sits on the bed beside her grabs her brush and starts brushing her hair. She groans.

"Good Morning Darling! Sleep well?"

"Yes I slept fine until your inconsiderate self came and disturbed me!" He chuckles she sits up and he hugs her.

"Caroline, We must talk about everything darling." She gets up and starts getting dressed. "Okay! What's up?"

By this time she's dressed and is going to the bathroom he follows her. Shes brushing her teeth and scrubbing her face off. He then starts with.

"Well for one Katerina is back, and two your gone to need to reschedule with my mother. she called and said something came up, Three We have to talk about your mother. And four you and Nik!"

She sighs taking a large breathe that she doesn't need applying make-up and has a dark blue v- neck shirt on with black skinny jeans, black heals, and she decides to let her hair lay down her back and goes out and puts on heels. Kol follows her. She crosses her arms raises one brow and looks at him.

"Okay, Well I'll stop over to see your mother tomorrow! Thank you for helping me get Kat back I appreciate it! My mom and everything yeah not something I want to discuss Kol, I'm texting Elena right now and telling her she can take care of whatever. I don't care!"

She pulls her phone out and types the message quickly and sends it. Then looks back at him. "Then, there's Klaus Yeah no not a subject on today's agenda either. I don't know Kol!" Kol looks at her baffled.

"What in the bloody hell Caroline?" She stands straight swaying her hips and starts walking out she finally gets to the front door and Kol blocks the door.

"Care, You are gone to talk to me about something. Where do you think your going?" She rolls her eyes and and crosses her arms. "Out!" "Where?" She looks at him and sighs again.

"Out!" Kol shakes his head and grumbles. "Bloody hell!" Just then Rebekah walks in and so does Kat. "Darling, You need to eat something and just sit a bit!"

"No I don't" She replies and tries getting past the door. "Let me go out Kol!" Everyone has showed up now and they are watching them bicker.

Hope starts laughing at the scene. Everyone except Caroline is laughing. She Screams now.

"Kol, MOVE IT NOW! DAMN IT! I CAN'T STAY HERE ONE MORE MINUTE!"

Everyone is taken back by her outburst. "This is suffocating and would everyone please stop looking at me with pity and sadness. I DON'T CARE! Now Move your ass Kol or I will remove you!" She takes him off guard and grabs him snapping his neck before anyone knew what was going on.

Then she turns around and brushes her hands together and straightens herself out pulling her hair out then ruffles her hands threw it.

She looks at everyone who is baffled now. Rebekah says "What the bloody hell?" She just looks at everyone quickly then says.

"There Problem solved! Catch ya on the flip side!" Before anyone knew it Caroline was gone. Everyone stands there completely rattled by her actions and words. Klaus comes in and Kol starts waking up. "What is going on?" Elijah says.

"It seems Niklaus that Caroline wants to go out and she resorted to snapping Kol's neck so she could get out the door."

Klaus laughs. Hayley adds. "Well, I must admit I didn't think she had it in her. She sure has changed since I was in Mystic Falls!"

Rebekah laughs. "You have no idea Hayley, I wouldn't get in her way." Kol finally is up.

"Bloody HELL! Why is everyone still here? No one went after her? Are you all insane! She's clearly lost it!"

He starts calming himself joining Klaus and helping himself to some of Klaus' alcohol and then sighs.

"Well she wanted to go out and did exactly like I showed her too. Points to her for that!" He chuckles raising his glass and chugging some of it.

"Feisty, determined Caroline"

Katherine walks over to them. "I'm gone to go find her and see what's going on. I'll text Elijah."

She winks at them and kisses Elijah's cheek and then she's gone. Elijah walks over for a drink himself. Hayley disappears with Hope.

"Elijah grins and adds. "She sure is something!" Klaus rolls his eyes. "Elijah, If you only knew the half of it!" Kol rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes Nik, Do enlighten us please!" Klaus laughs. "Kol, What is your issue now?" Kol chuckles and shakes his head.

"Bloody Hell Nik! I don't have a problem. It's rather boring here now since Caroline and Kitty Kat left, I'm thinking I might fancy going to the streets of New Orleans and see what there is to do! I'm itching to kill something!"

Rebekah laughs and has her own glass of alcohol now. "Oh Kol! dear brother, Did you not have near enough fun last night?"

Stefan just stands there not knowing what the hell to do with all this crazy family drama. This is what makes him miss Damon so much.

"Sister you know me it's never enough!" Klaus laughs.

"Of course it's not Kol!"

Elijah chuckles and grins "Perhaps you two need to spend more time together Niklaus, Kol?"

They both shake their heads. They are way too much alike for that sort of thing. Rebekah stands up and says.

"Well, I'm off to find the girls, We'll have a girls day maybe bring the party back here because, I'm pretty damn sure there is definitely gone to be one!"

Then she looks at Stefan "So are you gone to stay here with Nik?

Maybe you two can grab a Ton of alcohol set up some music and put some streamers up and a big "Welcome Home" sign would look lovely?"

Stefan grins getting himself his own glass because he's definitely gone to need something to do any of this!

"Yes my sweet Rebekah! I'm on it and Don't worry I'll get a DJ too." She beams then claps her hands

"Great, Kol since your heading out too Would you mind making a ton of flyers and passing them out?" Klaus looks at her shaking his head.

"Rebekah a different night please!" Elijah just grins taking a sip of his drink. Klaus get up goes to get more alcohol his sister can drive him so mad some days. She stomps her foot

"Nik, I understand your feelings towards Kat, and Caroline but, C'mon Lighten up! It's not everyday someone comes back from the dead! PLEASE?"

He looks at her and laughs and grin.

"Okay, Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink with you two (he points to Elijah) and all your noise I could barely sleep!"

Elijah is now looking at him very serious,murderous like the calm in the middle of a storm.

"What's the matter Niklaus? Jealous that Caroline was to busy sleeping for any of that!"

Everyone howls with laughter. Kol adds.

"No, that wouldn't be it brother, When I went in and woke Caroline up I could smell Nik all over her."

Klaus looks at him with a mixture of murder and confusion now. "Relax brother, No hard feeling I could care less what you two do. I'm over it! She's my best friend I'll have you know and you will not take that away!"

Klaus looks at him and grins. "Okay, Kol, Fine whatever you say!"

Rebekah clears her throat "Well, Since that's settled Elijah please get beer and some Kegs! I'm sure Stefan will get a lot of wine, and liquor with Nik! That is if he's not busy trying to think of ways to Woo Caroline Oh and Kol if you wouldn't mind finding a different room for Caroline I'll call Carter and have him get her and Katherine all the clothes, shoes,etc that they'll need and you too of course and have him bring it all here today while you all do what you are assigned to do to prepare for the party."

Rebekah gives Stefan a hug and kiss. Then Vamp speeds out of there fast.

"Well Niklaus, Kol and Stefan it certainly looks like were stuck with all I believe the term I'm looking for is "bitch" work!"

They all chuckle. Klaus adds. "Yes, brother we most certainly are! FYI everyone I'm not planning on wooing Caroline anytime soon. I just want to be here for her since she lost her mother. I just hope she doesn't flip the switch." Kol shakes his head.

"Nonsense I don't think Caroline ever will we've discussed this plenty of times." Stefan shakes his head and says.

"I've known Caroline a lot longer than any of you have yes, she is very strong but, that means nothing when you lose a parent, friend, lover, Don't get me wrong it helps you threw it and Caroline has lost a lot of people she cares about. But, Think about it. She lost the last person that will keep her in touch with her humanity that means none of that matters on this level because, She is feeling like she doesn't want to talk about it obviously, and she wasn't excepting it you don't know right now what she will do because, she is a ticking time bomb. It could go both ways. She isn't dealing with this like I would have thought. But, I guess that's good too, I can't tell you if she'll flip it or not But, if she does this is all I'd like to add." "Hell hath no fury like a Caroline Forbes Scorned!" "She is strong enough to go either way it's simple really it's ultimately her decision if she does it but, I will say this again Don't bring that subject up to her or when she's around"

He points at all of them. Kol looks at him salutes him. "Yes, Sir now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do right now going to design a flyer and make copies and pass em out"

Elijah sighs. "Okay, I must check on Hayley and then I'm off. Think she might need to stay somewhere else tonight or get a sitter but, all sitters we trust are going to be here."

He sighs Klaus looks at him. "Are you mad? I think she'll be fine upstairs we'll have to get someone to sound proof the room and the rest of them since you have your precious Katerina!"

Stefan laughs. "Klaus let's go"

* * *

><p>Caroline was vamp speeding threw New Orleans on Bourbon street and stopped and started walking in human speed lost in her own thoughts.<p>

Looking at the shops, Bars, debating on what to do. When all of a sudden she heard someone whistle-ling then stopped and looked all around.

"Goldilocks, Well,Well,well! What are you doing here?" Caroline laughs.

"I'm looking for a good bar I need some drinks and some very strong ones at that and some non alcohol drinks as well I'm thinking a lot of them today actually!" The male with a deep, British accent says. "Well, Mind if I join you?" She grins swaying her hips walks over to him.

"Not at all Enzo! What the hell are you doing here?" He laughs.

"Well, New Orleans is the paranormal hot spot besides Mystic Falls. What do you think I'm doing here?" He takes her arm and intertwines it with his. They begin walking down the road. She says. "Well I know where were headed I have a nice friend that works there." Enzo grins.

"Well, gorgeous I'm all yours!" She laughs and grins looking at him. "Oh, Enzo stop with the dramatics. Were off to Rousseau's Bar! Now C'mon"

She vamp speeds them there. Enzo pulls the door open and holds it for her she walks over to a booth and they sit.

Just then Kat and all her glory waltzes in and sits in the booth opposite them because Enzo decided to move next to Caroline. She shakes her head.

"Oh Care bear! Not gone but minutes and you already have another suitor at your beck and call and it's Enzo of all people!"

She laughs shaking her head puts her fingers in the air motioning for the bartender.

"Please Bring us four glasses and hmmm.. a bottle of your finest scotch!" Enzo shakes his head.

"Well, Elena never would have thought you for a Scotch person!"

Kat scowls, Caroline laughs and so is the blonde original walking in and scooting in beside Kat. "Oh Please what's your name?"

"Enzo" Caroline says laughing still. Enzo looks dumbfounded Rebekah goes on.

"This is Elena's older doppelganger. Katherine Pierce AKA Katerina Petrova She from Bulgaria, I might add she is over five hundred years old."

Enzo finally gets it and puts the puzzle together. "Oh, I do apologize sweetheart!, I'm Enzo!"

She laughs. "I know. Its nice to meet you Enzo. I was me last time we met pretending to be Elena at the time." She adds motioning her arms at Rebekah.

"This here is your Vampire Queen and might I add Queen of New Orleans. The Lovely Rebekah Mikaelson. The Original Sister! The first woman Vampire ever! So do show a little respect. Please!"

Enzo gets up and gets on his knee. Meanwhile the bartender Cami came over and was watching talking with Caroline and laughing along with them because she heard it all. He takes Rebekah's hand in his. and kisses it.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything at all please tell me.I would be honored to do anything for you!"

The little corner booth is howling with laughter now. Cami walks off shaking her head. Rebekah smiles taking her hand back.

He get up and sits down putting his arm around Caroline she rests her head there. Yeah Enzo is her friend so sue her for being comfortable with him.

"Enzo, Why thank you! Back in the days people used to do that all the time, These new young vampires, need to learn there history and treat us with the respect we deserve. It means a lot."

Kat starts laughing "And they quake with fear too!" Caroline laughs.

"look at me I'm the original hybrid hear me roar!"

They all start laughing now and Rebekah is pushing them all their glasses "Okay, So since I came out I figured we would do a girls day. I called Carter you two shall have everything your little hearts desire in your bedroom. Don't worry there's two beds and you have your own closets and bathrooms when we return you'll see and I figured we would have a girls day of drinking, music, talking, feeding!" Caroline laughs. "This shall be fun!"

Enzo looks at them puzzled. "Shall I leave?" Caroline and Rebekah both say in unison. "Hell NO!"

He laughs! Kat says raising her glass and motioning them to join her.

"Okay, Here's to The Best Girls DAY AND NIGHT EVER!" The four of them clink their glasses and down there alcohol fast. Next thing they know it's eight o'clock!

There chugging bottles at this point and dancing in a different bar, Well club Kat, Rebekah, Caroline, and Enzo there all up at the stage grinding.

There all kinds of drunk now Caroline is grinding on Enzo she bends over and Enzo Smacks her ass. She giggles and is looking right at Rebekah because she's doing the same to Kat. "Get it Kat, Enzo!" Rebekah screams! Just then Kol walks in and joins them.

"Mind if I cut in mate?" He says to Enzo.

"Go Ahead on my way for some more liquor bottles I'll bring one for each of ya's" Kol winks. "Thanks Mate!"

Caroline is laughing! Kol shakes his head and she moves herself up his body. whispers in his ear. "I'm hungry" Kol grabs her hand.

"Be right back sister, Don't lose your gals' new friend" Rebekah winks. "Yes brother! Do behave children!"

They leave the stage as Enzo returns the three of them jump down into the crowd. Kol grabbed the two bottles for him and Caroline.

Now their dancing together in the crowd and Caroline looks at him with lust and her vampire face emerges she grabs a man and he starts dancing on her immediately she sinks her fangs in and starts the process Kol sinks his fangs in on the other side and starts drinking too. She looks over and they totally get lost into their euphoric feeding.

The man is screaming and trying to escape them its futile the music is so loud and he can't get away from them they both stop at the same time the man falls to the floor. They stare at each other and their Vampire faces. Caroline thinks I love this! Im a vampire so powerful, strong, and ageless!

This is the best thing ever! and Fuck I love how our faces look when the inner beast comes out she grabs a woman and drains her too! Kol grabbed a young woman as well and drained her now there's three bodies that can just lay there, Caroline thinks. She goes over to Kol and they start really getting into the club music, Vampire features still out, they begin to grind on each other and dirty dance. There faces are bloodied, Their still riding that blood lust high together.

There Jumping up and down and she has her arms around him and puts her fingers on his face grab some blood and licks it off her fingers.

Then Enzo, Kat, and Bekah join them there all doing the same thing feeding, dancing, and dancing all over each other.

Every single one of them is taken over by the blood lust, the alcohol, their high, the music, the club scene in general. Then Kat grabs a girl sinks her fangs in Rebekah sticks her fangs in on the other side, Caroline goes to the girls breast and sinks her's in there, Then Enzo and Kol grab her arms and go for her wrists. Their all still dancing and then they stop letting the body fall.

The three girls start dancing together then the men join in. When "You can't touch this" - The top MC'S Comes on now their really getting into it.

Kol goes behind Kat, Rebekah is in between Caroline and Kat, Enzo goes behind Care-bear. They all are having a blast now.

When they all stop at the same time and sing along and scream "STOP HAMMER-TIME!" Then start dancing again. There faces all go back to normal. They each have a bottle and are covered in blood.

Rebekah Suddenly Says very loudly- "STOP HAMMER-TIME!" She adds.

"WE HAVE TO HEAD HOME! EVERYONE CHUG YOUR BOTTLE DOWN AND GRAB ONE FOR THE ROAD!" They all chuckle and do as their told!

Caroline goes to Kol when they get outside. "Kola-bear will you give Care-bear a piggy back ride home?" He laughs and Kat grabs her.

"NO, Care-bear your with me!" Then Rebekah gets on the other side. Rebekah adds.

"You See Care-bear Kat, Kol, and myself are all Immortal, Immortal. You still just have your regular Vampire Immortality. We must protect you if an enemy attacks!"

Caroline scoffed "Pleeeaassee! I can take care of myself "

Enzo and Kol are walking behind them and Enzo says to Kol. "By the way Sir. Kol Mikaelson, I am Enzo it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He puts his hand out and then they shake hands. Kol chuckles with that lop sided grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, mate. How do you know these gals?" The girls laugh and Kat says.

"Kol, Enzo met us back in Mystic Falls." Then their finally back at the house. "It looks like all the lights are off. What is this madness?"

Rebekah says trying to keep a straight face. Caroline goes to the door grabs Enzo's hand and then with the other one Kol's.

"You're coming in whether you like it or not we didn't get to get into any details today. We will have a full conversation tomorrow for sure."

"OK, we'll go first and check it out Kitty Kat?"

"Yeah Care-bear!"

"Get in front of me just in case" She does and Kat slowly opens the door it creaks the whole way open. They all walk in a little bit and then boom.

All these different lights go on. They realize their dance lights. Everyone jumps out and screams.

"SURPRISE!" They all are startled then Rebekah says.

"Kitty Kat this is for you and well Kol, and Caroline as well, We love you guys and are so glad you two are back from the dead!"

Then they hear a siren and realize it's the DJ playing Fireman- Lil Wayne and start laughing finish there bottles and put them in the huge trash can.

Caroline Spots the keg goes over and does a long Keg Stand.

Kol grabs her hand when she's done and pulls her up on top the bar counter they have there. Enzo is up there and Rebekah as well!

They start really getting into it again. She spots Klaus dancing his way in the crowd.

She is completely in utter shock to see Elijah getting down and dirty with Kat on the dance floor and bursts out laughing.

She notices his vampire face out and how he has blood on him as well just like the rest of them. Kat pulls her cami off.

She shakes her head and then spots Stefan feeding from someone.

She's even more surprised that Elijah actually has blue jeans and a Dark blue t-shirt on. Stefan now stopped and has blood all over himself as well.

She continues dancing with Kol and Enzo. Rebekah is on the other side of Enzo. So them two start grinding on each other.

So she decides to get dirty with Kol as well. After all she's single and it won't hurt anything.

She has her arms around his neck and fingers in his hair. She thinks Hot DAMN He looks hot as hell in his white T-shirt and Dark blue jeans. "Mhhmmmm"

She says. He has his hands on her lower back and ass. He grabs her and then they get in with the crowd on the floor. She loves this party.

There's some human he grabs and puts between them a man and he whispers in her ear. "Hungry my Caroline?"

He rubs her back and ass at the same time. She can't help the goosebumps she gets. "Yes I want MORE!" She says.

His vampire face comes out and so does hers. They sink their fangs in at the same time. Their still touching each other at the same time.

She can't help the way she feels right now. She's confused about everything, doesn't want to commit to anyone, drunk, and the blood lust high, is euphoric. They pull their fangs out and She turns the man around then she decides to put her fangs in where his were. He grins and does the same.

She knows she probably shouldn't do this but, Kol did tell her they were always gone to be friends, he also said she could sleep in bed with him with or without sex.

So yeah! It's her life she doesn't care. They pull their fangs out Caroline holds the body licks where her fangs were and puts her fingers there.

She looks up at Kol and drops the body. She immediately goes and dances on him. Rubs her bloody fingers threw his hair.

She has blood all over her chest, chin, face, So does he he grinds her so hard and put his hands on her vampire features and admire her beauty.

He will always love this baby vamp. His fingers are now bloody as well and he runs them threw her hair as well and licks all around her mouth.

She starts doing the same. Then They both kiss each other so hard and their tongues are intertwining fighting for dominance.

She is sucking all the blood she can, He does the same. They make out until all trace of blood is gone.

He suddenly grabs her and pulls her back against him hard. He wanted to feel her ass against him. Then he decides fuck it! and rips his hand open and puts it up to her mouth and whispers "More?" She immediately drinks his blood.

She has before and she might as well have more she loves blood.(Especially Original Blood).

Kol starts moaning and Caroline does because it feels so good and all her senses are turbo charged even more than they already are Vampire senses Duh.

Kol opens his eyes and sees Stefan and Rebekah blood sharing. Elijah and Kat as well shakes his head. Enzo and Nik are mingle-ling and drinking humans as well. Just then he decides to put his fangs in her neck. She hums in pure bliss. They blood share for a few minutes and then both stop.

Caroline looks up at him. He can still see all that love in her face as well. He knows that's what she see's in him besides, the lust, and deep sexual tension.

She starts dancing and walking at the same time. He let's her go. Decides he's gone to start tossing dead bodies out in the courtyard to be burned.

Klaus came up and is carrying some too. "Oi Nik! Helping with clean-up as well!" Klaus chuckles at that.

"Yes, Kol we don't need dead bodies all over the house." Kol pats his back and grins. His devilish grin. "Just like old times brother!" Klaus laughs.

"Indeed brother, partying hard, blood, booze, sex, dead bodies burned in the courtyard!"

Kol laughs. and they got all the dead bodies for now. Klaus hands kol a bottle "To new beginnings and Family Brother!"

Kol clinks his bottle on his brother then they take long swigs. Then they hear a certain blonde inside squealing with another blonde and a brunette. They laugh.

"Oh dear brother, What did you do with them tonight?"

Klaus asks. Kol shakes his head. "Brother, I did nothing but join the party!" They both decide to head back in after Klaus threw a little bit of liquor on

the bodies and threw a match down. He walks in to see his baby sister, Caroline, and Katerina on top the bar dancing again.

Their Dancing and screaming the chorus of (Call me). Their laughing too.

He can't believe his eyes these three women who in his opinion are a lot more alike than they would ever admit being so close.

He see's that Enzo fella jump up with four champagne bottles and hands them all one. Their all still dancing and laughing and he hears Enzo say

"Play it Mate!" to the DJ. Pop bottles- Lil Wayne starts playing and they all pop their bottles.

They clink their bottles and he has Caroline put her head back and pours the champagne down at her mouth she starts drinking.

Then Kat does it to Enzo And Caroline does it to Rebekah. Everyone is squealing, whistling, and cheering at them.

He spots Hayley have sum beer, and has a bottle cheering for them and laughs.

Then walks over pulling a certain blonde to him. "Come Sweetheart!" he says She immediately obliges then he sees Hayley jump on the counter with the rest of the party.

He walks over quickly and tells her.

"I'm going to check on Hope! Enjoy the party and yourself for a change! If you feel like your gone to go over the edge with blood lust have Rebekah, Katerina, Kol, Or Elijah help you. There the only ones who are as strong as me. Well, the closest to being as strong as me." She smiles.

"Thank you for caring about me and Hope! You really are a good daddy. I'm very surprised!" He smiles, grabs his blonde and then they go to the kitchen.

"Yes Klausy!" She says. He chuckles. "Sweetheart someone is drunk. and doing a hell of a lot of blood sharing tonight!" She scoffs.

"Oh whatever! Get over yourself! I've blood shared a million times with Kol, and I'm single so it doesn't matter!" He gives her a plate. "Here."

He says as he pulls a pizza from the oven. "I thought you might need some actual food. I figured you hadn't ate all day."

He cuts the pizza. Grabs himself a plate and then he puts half on his and half on hers. Then grabs two bottles of champagne. "Follow me love!"

She laughs. "Yes Sir! Where are we going to your creepy dungeon so you can tie me up for the night?"

He laughs as they make their way up the stairs further and are on the third floor. Now their making their way threw the hall.

"Don't tempt me love, I would love to tie you up and ravish you in ways you never dreamed! But, no were going somewhere you need to see!"

He stops and she looks at him laughing really loud he puts his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She salutes him. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He opens the door she see's its a huge room there's a bed, bathroom, Couches with pillows and blankets a fireplace that's lit and a coffee table there.

Then she notices in the back a nursery type place and smiles.

He smiles at her. "Sit and eat love, I'll be right back." She does as she's told she never realized how hungry she actually was.

To her surprise there is a champagne flute for her. "How does he do it?" She thinks out loud. "Because it's me love!"

He says behind her as she's pouring them both their glasses. She looks back after she's done, and He's holding his baby in his arms with a white blanket wrapped around her.

She immediately drinks her glass and pours more and grabs another piece of pizza. She's grinning and grinning now.

He sits and puts Hope in the middle of them on a pillow and sits one in front of her with a baby gate behind it. He says smiling down at her and the baby.

"Just in case, one can never be too careful love!" Caroline grins. "She's beautiful Klaus! Congratulations again!"

"Thank you love! I'm glad you're not mad at me about this!" She groans.

"Why would I be mad? She's an innocent baby! I wasn't with you! You were single and free to do whatever you wanted and still are. Just as I am."

He shrugs. "Caroline, because I want you at my side!"

She smiles but shakes her head and frowns and just starts chugging her champagne.

"Klaus I know this but, I cant think about that right now let alone anytime soon. Sorry but, I'm single and have a lot to deal with you've lived decades and decades I'm merely starting my vampire life. I need time maybe a lot of time. Okay?"

He says "Yes of course. I'm sorry Caroline!" She stands up "I'm gone to go rejoin the party Goodnight Klaus. Goodnight Hope. it was nice to meet you!"

She bends over and runs her finger along Hopes face and then straightens her hair out and starts swaying her way out!

When she gets downstairs and Enzo grabs her "Gorgeous its about time!" She giggles and grabs a beer throwing her empty champagne bottle at the wall.

"Easy youngin!" Elijah says. "What's the issue?"

Caroline pops a eyebrow "Not a damn thing!" Rebekah, Kat, Kol,Stefan and Hayley come over She hears everyone talking over the other.

"What's wrong Care? -Repeated "I Love you care- Is this about your mom?" That was her final straw! she felt everything coming back in a thousand different ways and started crying and screaming kicking saw a group of five humans went over and fed and killed all of them and then threw them out in the courtyard.

Then sat down and everyone stood around her babbling. She blocked them out. It was like she was watching a movie. Then She thought

"The switch" She just heard her mother's voice. "Turn it off Caroline baby you won't have to feel anything at all!" And then It appeared she did it.

They were all watching and knew when she did it. They saw the tears instantly stop and the blank expression on her face.

"Care what did you do?" Katherine said. "

Nothing I'm fine Kat! You all can go enjoy the party I just need to take a beat!" They pretended like they didn't know.

Hesitantly they all walked back to the party knowing exactly what happened. Then Kol came over and sat with her. "My Caroline! Let's go up to bed!" She says. "Sure Let's go!I'm kind of tired actually and drunk very drunk!"

They vamped to Kol's room Enzo followed them. Caroline walked in immediately stripping and went to kol's shower and showered Kol joined her.

"Well it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yes darling I know that's why I joined you!" They showered and cleaned themselves then got out she went over and brushed her teeth Kol did as well.

Then she walked into his room "Goldilocks! Sir Kol!" They laughed at him. Kol said. "Whats up mate?"

"Nothing your sister is shutting down the party. I figured out she's taken and so is Katherine! Just trying to find a place to sleep." Kol laughs.

"Well there is spare rooms help yourself. " Enzo chuckles "Yeah I wasn't sure about Goldilocks. She is single now right?"

Kol grunted making a growling noise! Caroline spoke up.

"Yes I am go to my room its joined with Kat's my bed is on the left closest to the window. You can shower and sleep there. There's a spare change of clothes/ pajamas in there for you Bekah told me she was gone to have Carter pick you up things as well."

"Okay, thanks gorgeous night" Then he left leaving her and Kol all alone. Kol vamped off then came back rather quickly.

"Here ya are darling!" he handed her pajamas and her undergarments and an outfit for in the morning then went about putting his boxers and pajama pants. She did the same and he flicked on the tv.

"Come lie down Caroline" She did and he held her. Then they drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Klaus walked around looking for Caroline, he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He was in the big room where the party happened.

"Where in the bloody hell is Caroline?"

Rebekah shook her head.

"NIK! KEEP IT DOWN YOUR GONE TO GIVE ME A HEADACHE! She went with Kol and I'm assuming to bed."

No, I didn't hear any sex. Their asleep so calm the hell down now!" He looked at her confused.

"Nik, they were together how long now! What do you expect her to just jump right in your arms. She needs her best-friend and yes Kol is that Now get over yourself and help the rest of us Clean this bloody mess up! I'm tired as well!"

Klaus looked at her like she lost her bloody mind.

"Rebekah you'd do well to mind your tongue sister!"

"Or what Nik! Are you gone to dagger me?" S

he was grinning and laughing in his face. He pinned her to the wall.

"Yes I am sister Sweet Dreams and when you wake up in the morning. Oh wait you wont wake up because you'll be in a slumber!"

Rebekah laughed harder and kicked him off. Elijah was there "Niklaus you will not dagger her or any of us considering your no longer in possession of them!"

"Bloody hell" he screamed.

"Niklaus, right now you need us all with all this war brewing going on and the baby, and now Caroline. You don't know do you? She flipped her switch when she came down after being with you."

Klaus looked like he was gone to murder a whole village he wanted to at that point his eyes flashed gold!

"And I'm hearing about this just now why"

"Niklaus, We just told you maybe if you would learn manners you would have learned sooner."

And with that Elijah followed Katherine out of the room to bed. Stefan and Rebekah went to bed as well. Klaus went to his study made sure all other lights were off and sat and drank. He was contemplating everything and fell asleep at his desk.

All of a sudden he heard a loud noise Sounded like missiles hitting in the courtyard. He was up and out of his seat in no time.

He vamp sped to the balcony that over looked the courtyard. He was looking at a very familiar person.

Wondering what in the hell? How did this happen?

"Remember me Boy!"

**That's it for chapter 4! Yes again this is a Klaroline story. But, Koroline is a strong friendship in my story. So She flipped the switch! They partied the whole chapter, Well Its a dark story what did you expect? Dark themed means Alcohol, blood, death, parties, sex, blood-sharing! Dont like dont read! Papa original made an appearance! hayley is cool in my story i wanted to make them apart of this too Because Yes Im a Klaroline shipper but, I like Hayley's character. So yeah that's it! Next time Idk what we shall see Drop a review! Maybe then I'll know what you want to see. I only have 4 reviews and this is the 4th chapter So if i don't start getting any in the next week or two i will stop writing! Thanks and Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drop The Game

_**~I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul**_

_**Give me things that I've wanted to know**_

_**Tell me things that you've done**_

_**I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold**_

_**You're the heat that I know**_

_**Listen, you are my sun**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Hush, I said there's more to life than rush**_

_**Not gonna leave this place with us**_

_**Drop the game, it's not enough**_

_**Hush, I said there's more to life than rush**_

_**Not gonna leave this place with us**_

_**Drop the game, it's not enough~**_

**A/N Hello again my lovely reader's, follower's, favorite's! Thank you again for the support & love! I will repeat please please Review I need to hear you're thoughts, criticism, etc. Please take a minute and let me know how I'm doing, I am still beta-less if anyone is interested please send me a message! I hope you're enjoying this story so far, I know it's different last chapter was a lot of fun, Not really a whole lot of interaction between everyone. This one will be quite different, I assure you. We'll get to why Care-bear has decided to do what she's done. Will Care get her Original like immortality? What is Kol feeling? Why is he being such a gentleman? hmmm? Things will change a lot in this one. We will see alot of Kol and Caroline interaction, Remember this is a Dark Story if you don't like that. Don't Read! Remember also Caroline has her humanity off so she will do a lot more than she would with them on. Things will be different from here on out. I think, depending on my mood we will see where this chapter shall go! Enjoy my lovelies! Again Thank you #TVDFamily for your support. This wouldn't be possible without you all! I love you all and Thank you! If anyone has twitter and wants to follow on my page! Thanks :D **

**Again, I do not own any TVD/ The Originals characters etc.. I just own my storyline! Enjoy sweethearts, Please Review I need inspiration and can only get that from you, Reviews are crucial at this point, so please take a moment and drop me one! I would appreciate it more than you , Jill**

_**Chapter 4) Drop The Game (10/06/14)**_

Caroline was walking threw the halls and decided to step out on the balcony that is all around the compound.

She is on the third floor balcony looking at the courtyard. Her mind is a mess of emotions that she does not want to feel.

Thoughts of things that she does not want to think about. That crippling feeling is starting to bite at her. She takes a deep breathe.

Looks down and see's a lot of vampires, humans, werewolves, and witches having the time of their lives.

She heard the music, laughter bottles shattering, and just starts giggling. Then is quiet because she doesn't want anyone to take notice to her and start catering to her once again. She isn't quite ready to re-join the party yet. She has to try and get some handle on her emotions first.

Klaus really made her feel very uncomfortable. She is completely lost in all her thoughts at the moment.

"Why does Klaus have to go and say things like that? Like, Seriously? Everything would have been fine and then he has to get all serious with his confession? Urgghhh! I can't handle it anymore. It's been a day since I've been here and he has to go get all serious! No, I am not ready for a commitment with anyone!

Let alone forever! Has he completely lost it? Sure it's one line but, if I would have just shrugged it off. He would most definitely have kept going with it.

I'm just getting used to the idea that he is a dad. Wow! I mean just wow! I can not jump into all this craziness. Then there is Kol, He is being such a sweetheart to me.

More understanding then anyone and I'm not quite sure I made the right choice breaking it off with him. I love him and care for him deeply and always will.

I hate the idea that I hurt him even though he's doing an awesome job covering it up deep down I know it hurts.

I hate having to talk and be around him, his family and even looking in the mirror knowing I've hurt him this way. It hurts me. The guilt ugghh!

Once again very there's the fact that my mom is gone and I can't fathom why this all has had to go down the way it has. Like, she was in a car accident.

It was unavoidable someone lost control of their car and they T-boned her.

A big tragic human death but, it hurts more than anything else has ever hurt me besides my dad. Why is it that everyone I love always leaves me?

In one way or another they all eventually do." She let's out a deep breathe and looks all around trying to gather her bearing and go back to the party.

The alcohol has helped numb her but she can't get herself back together. She is wounded badly and this is one of those things, she knows deep down will probably never heal. It all hurts.

She is sick and tired of this overwhelming feeling of grief, guilt (because she left),denial and Rage lots of rage, then there's the fact that she now has no family left.

She doesn't know what to do now, or how to ever get past any of these feelings. She knows she has to or it will all consume her. She feels like a ticking time bomb. The littlest thing will set her off.

She wants to run far away from this city as well. She doesn't know if she can take dealing with everyone here another day. All their pity, etc. is really driving her insane as well. It's not bad today considering the alcohol but, she can still see it on their faces.

"Pffttt, Okay, Care we got to get our shit together and stop wallowing in this mess!"

She straightens herself out and decides well now is as good as any to go back to the party. Just then something catches her attention.

She hears Klaus down the hall talking to Hayley. She is still on the balcony decides to be very quiet so she can hear.

"Well, your back soon? What's wrong love? Party boring you?" Hayley rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. No I'm just checking on my girl. A mother can never be too careful." Klaus grins at her.

"I must say I am impressed Hayley you've taken to motherhood well. Your also struggling with being a vampire as well. Your a master of self- control. It is amazing sweetheart."

Caroline rolls her eyes and scowls then thinks. "What a load of shit! That ewww! He's so full of shit to me."

She can picture this whole conversation down the hall and decides she better go back to the party until she hears them still carrying on their conversation and laughing.

"Well, sweetheart why don't you go re-join the party for awhile? You deserve it. I want to enjoy sometime with my daughter." Hayley laughs.

"Why don't you want to re-join the party? Caroline not paying you enough attention?" Klaus just laughs.

"Hayley love, U need a break. Go have fun!" Hayley sighs.

"Klaus, stop deflecting, I know you brought her up here to meet our daughter, What happened?" Klaus takes a deep breathe.

"Sweetheart nothing happened. Don't worry about me. Isn't Jackson here?" Hayley groans and Caroline can tell she's annoyed with Klaus.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is here. But, that is besides the point. What's with you two? I mean, I've known you long enough now to know you actually sincerely care about her. But, What is the problem? I mean anyone with a brain can see that and can tell she obviously feels something towards you. Otherwise she wouldn't be here. Like I just don't get it, She's not around her little friends who will judge her. So what's holding her back? I am confused."

Klaus sighs.

"Love, it is a lot of different things. It's very complicated Caroline and I. Right now she is dealing with the loss of her mother as well as everything else. She just broke up with Kol as well. I feel she needs time to heal and since she's finally embraced being a vampire things will eventually get easier between the two of us."

"Wow, I had no idea she lost her mom. That has to take a toll on her but, in your defense she needs to get whatever stick is up her ass out and finally admit her feelings to herself and you. I mean she needs to realize this isn't a game. I'm not trying to be a bitch about this considering she lost her mother but, Klaus C'mon She has to realize your a man with needs as well and you have feelings. She can't play with them and expect you to wait around forever,"

Klaus takes a deep breathe.

"Hayley, love, I appreciate your concern for me but, this conversation needs to end."

"Why Klaus? We talk all the time were friends. We have a child together."

"Because, love this is getting too deep into things that I'd rather not discuss then again I probably should talk to someone about this. You see Caroline just lost the last of her family and with that the last thing to keep her in touch with her humanity so to say. I do not want to see her flip the switch. If she does that I'm sure it will be a long time until we ever get her back. And when she would get it back all them emotions will consume her because she feels much deeper than anyone else I've ever known, being a vampire magnifies that. So needless to say I'm not trying to rock the boat. I just want to give her time."

Hayley takes a deep breathe.

"Well, I get it but, have you told her that you're head over heels in love with her by chance. It is obvious so don't try and deny it to me. What if she goes back to Kol? I've noticed how close the two of them are. Kol, hmmm. I don't know about him. But, on another note can we pause this conversation for now? I'm gone to go have some fun and I'll leave you here with Hope since you insist maybe Caroline will come around and come back up here you never know"

"Alright Enjoy the party I'll be here until the party's ended"

"Thanks Klaus"

With that she heard Hayley leave and start going down the stairs so she did the same. Then she woke up sat up in bed took a deep breathe and looked around.

Then she quickly shook her head so she could just brush off that dream of Klaus and Hayley's conversation.

Something she really wished she hadn't over heard to begin with."Darling are you okay?" Kol said as he woke up and started rubbing her back.

"Yeah, Kol don't worry I'm fine." She laid back down and snuggled up against him he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, I know what you did earlier. I knew it the second you did it. So please save us both the trouble and don't try and pretend I don't know."

Caroline just laughed.

"Funny you didn't say anything or try and compel me to turn them back on" Kol chuckled.

"Come now darling you know me well enough to know I do have limits." She turned around and looked at him.

"That's funny, I didn't think you had any limits."

She raised one eyebrow at him. He winked at her."Well it all depends on the situation,darling." He whispered in her ear.

He gave her goosebumps all over and she immediately knew the sexual tension between them two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Kol"

She whispered.

"I know sweetheart. Shhhhh!" She just stayed there looking at him. He wondered what woke her up,what she was thinking but, he did not want to 's one thing he himself loathes. He could smell her arousal and knew she could smell his as well, and feel it for that matter. He started rubbing her legs massaging every muscle he could find on her. She moaned. He thought about it and didn't feel it was right considering everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her with her emotionless state.

"Darling as much as I want to do this, I know you were with my brother last night and we can't do this right now. You are my best friend Caroline, I love you and I will always love you and care about you. I still believe in us and want you back. I will be by your side as long as you want me here and will always support you. After all I do owe you everything. Bringing me back was not the easiest of things to figure out how to do and finding Gretchen was luck. But, that is not why I feel the way I feel towards you. You have taught me a lot and showed me the world threw your eyes." She just looked at him.

"Yeah I know. Nice speech! Trying to stir some emotion in me? hmmmm?"

She said as she was rubbing his chest and ripped his pajama pants. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

She stopped and looked at him like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Then got out of bed.

"I am not with Klaus or anyone so why does it matter to you if we have sex?" hmmm? We have before. What are you suddenly not interested in sex? Or what is it?

Because you know what I can go elsewhere and find someone who will give me what I want. I'm not tired anymore. I'm really bored to be honest.

So I'm gonna get dressed and go out. I have to find a car and maybe leave this city and everything because, I don't need any shit from any of you about turning my emotions on. I will not go threw what Elena did with the Salvatore's and everyone wanting to "Save her" I Don't want or need any damn saving. So help me if you start on that I will dagger you. You may think your in possession of them but, Guess what? You're not."

She gave him a wicked smile and strolled out the door until he flashed right in front of her.

"I was trying to be a gentleman but, if you don't want a gentleman,I can act a lot differently. Have I mentioned how much I missed your sharp tongue towards me?"

Just then Enzo came out in the hall to them. Kol flashed and snapped his neck before he had a chance to to say a word.

"Lorenzo, no need to disrupt the lover's quarrel." He said with a devilish glint in his eye. Caroline just grinned.

"Have I mentioned how hot you are when you act impulsive?" She said "Get dressed now were leaving!" He said.

She went into her room, stripped and was now naked. Looking threw all her clothes Rebekah had gotten her.

"What is with catering to us? Damn Original barbie! But, she's got good taste I'll give her that." she said aloud.

Just then Kol flashed in and had her pinned to the door. She grinned. He started kissing her hungrily.

Then kissed her ear and was making his way down her neck then stopped and backed up. He looked at her and licked his lips.

"Mhhhmmm" She was out of breathe. Then he gave her his devilish Kol Mikaelson grin and said."Why aren't you dressed?

Throw something on. I'll pack some of your things, My bag is in the hall we'll see mother and then were out of here for awhile."

She went over and put on blue jeans. a grey silky cami and grabbed her leather jacket and black heels. "

Ready! Let's blow this pop sickle stick" She said. He winked."I'd be delighted too."

They stepped out in the hall and paused. Just then she heard Kat having a quarrel with Elijah.

"What the fuck Elijah? How could you?" There was a pause and they heard sniffling.

"Katerina, please stay I beg you. I was just being honest. You wanted to know what went on since you were gone."

Caroline looked at Kol he just shook his head.

"No, Elijah I need time. Don't follow me. Don't try and find me. Leave me alone. I will get a hold of you when I feel like it."

They heard her heading towards them. She saw them and knew they heard everything. "So what are you two doing?" Kat said.

"What's with Enzo?" Kol replied. "Well, , he was about to disrupt a lover's quarrel. We are leaving for awhile." She looked at them

"Oh, Mind if I join you two, The hell with this place and Elijah and his little tryst with were-slut. I'm packing a bag quick"

She headed in the room and was back out before they knew it. "Kitty Kat, We'll have a blast."

Caroline said. she knew she needed comfort. With that they headed downstairs. Found one of the many vehicle of Klaus'. Kol decided on a little red camaro. They got into it and headed to the cemetery.

Caroline turned on the radio. She wanted some music. Katherine just sat in the back looking pissed off.

Caroline figured better just let her be because she of all people knows what it's like when someone pry's.

Kol grinned and tossed her an i-pod to hook up to the audio input, She put it on.

He immediately took it and put on The Misfits- Saturday night. She gave him an intriguing look.

"Mr. Mikaelson, who would have thought you like the Misfits." He just grinned. "You know me very unpredictable, I have a taste for a lot of different things. Plus it's been nice getting back into the world since being daggered and drying."

She immediately thought about that day. She had no idea Elena and Jeremy were plotting all that.

"You do know I had no idea that Elena and Jeremy were planning to kill you right?" He grinned .

"Yes, I do love but, you were the distraction when I got daggered. Not cool. You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot after Nik, took it out."

She laughed.

"So why the hell didn't you?" He just shook his head.

"I never decided actually. I thought you were a tasty little thing and thought about seducing you just to piss Nik off. But, then I just decided to get out of that boring little town instead. Why my siblings stayed is beyond my comprehension. All it led to was trouble for our family. But, then again anywhere we go trouble follows."

She just listened it gave her something to do to stave off the boredom and she always loved their conversations.

She wanted to talk to Kat but, she still looked rather displeased so refrained from doing so. He looked over at her and turned down the music.

"What are you thinking?" She looked up at him. "Just wondering if you're Mom will actually do this and not want something in return."

He chuckled. "Yes, it seems like that's the only way you can get anything these days. That's always how it's been in this world though. I can't think of a time when anyone I know never had ulterior motives. I just want this done so I don't have to worry about you being killed." She shook her head.

"Yeah, me too. Everyone always wants something from you it seems. Everyone is so greedy not that I am I have never had ulterior motives I'm always genuine." He looked at her.

"I know Caroline. I saw it watching you from the other side. Since you had Gretchen bring me back I've learned that rarely do you ever have ulterior motives." She just grinned and saw they were at the cemetery.

"I never did tell you Thanks for being there for me, and helping me basically get to know myself better. So Thank you Kol. I love that I can feed and not kill someone if I like but, I do love taking lives." She started laughing as they got out and he locked the doors.

"You're welcome Caroline, I'm glad you've grown into the vampire everyone knew you could be. Shall we?"

He said as he put his arm out for her. She nodded and they walked in. Kat followed. They saw lots of witches on their way to Esther. Caroline didn't have a care in the world though. She liked not feeling anything. She just didn't want anyone to show up here until they were gone. The last thing she wanted was someone getting in the way of her plan to leave to avoid anymore confrontations with Klaus. She has a feeling he won't stop until she has her emotions back. Why he cares so damn much is beyond her comprehension. But, she knows if he finds out it will not bode well for her. She gets this sick feeling right when they show up in front of the crypt Esther was at last time they were here. Just then her phone goes off. She doesn't bother checking just answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Care, It's Elena"

She sighs takes a deep breathe Kol just looks at her motions that he's gone to go inside. Kat stays with her and makes a vomiting expression. She chuckles.

"What's going on Elena?" Elena takes a deep breathe.

"Well, I was wondering if you're gone to come back for the viewing and funeral or not? I wanted to check on you as well, I called a few times and haven't heard anything from you. Where are you?"

Caroline is sick of this already she knows Elena is concerned but, She knows she's gone to get all judgy as well. Katherine crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow no doubt listening in her expression says "Here we go."

"Well, Elena No I'm not coming back for anything. It's not like We can get into Mystic Falls, Tell everyone I'm currently indisposed. To answer your question I'm in New Orleans with Kol. I thought you would have known that from talking to him the other day."

"No, Caroline I didn't know. I didn't get any details from him. How is he alive anyways? What are you doing in New Orleans?" Caroline immediately was bored of this conversation.

"Elena, to answer your questions. 1) I only came here to get Katherine back. 2) He is alive because I found a witch to bring him back, sadly she died doing it. 3) I'm meeting a witch now so I have to go. Elena gasped.

"Caroline, How could you do that? You know everything Katherine has done to me and yet you still brought her back. Since when did you care about Katherine? What about Damon and Bonnie? Don't you care about them? I mean if you were gone to bring two people back why not them? What's with you? Are you compelled?I mean this isn't you. What am I suppose to tell everyone at the viewing and funeral?"

Caroline just sighed. Katherine looked murderous.

"Listen Elena it's been a joy talking to you but, I have things to do. Kat is my best friend, and was a much better friend to me than you have been for quite is me and No I'm not compelled. I've grown up. I don't care what you tell anyone. Don't you get it? I don't care! Bye Elena!"

She heard Elena fuming on the other end and ended the call. Kat gave her the sweetest smile.

"Well, done Caroline, It's about damn time." She just smiled back at her. Then they walked into the crypt.

"So not in the mood to be dealing with that." Kol chuckled. "I wonder why." Esther cleared her throat.

"Hello Caroline, Katherine It's lovely to see you again. Although, I thought we were supposed to meet alone. I figured if anyone was gone to escort you it would be Niklaus. Aren't you two together?"

She laughed loud. "No not at all. I doubt we'll ever be together." Kol and Kat laughed as well.

"Oh! My apologies dear. I must've misunderstood. Niklaus slaughtered for you to bring your friend there back. You see Caroline , a spell like that requires me to tap into some dark magic and sacrifices must be made."

Caroline just looked at her no emotion of course . She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, points to him for trying to get in my good gracious. But, I could've done that myself." Kat laughed. Esther said.

"Alright enough with that. I assume your here because you want original vampire like immortality as well."

Caroline cleared her throat and stood straight crossed her arms and walked to Esther.

"Yes, So what do I have to do to obtain it?" Esther was preparing things had herbs out, A gold cup again on the cement strip she was sitting on. Kol was sitting in front of his mother on a cement bench Caroline joined him.

"Yes, Lets get started, Please come here." Caroline stood up and walked over to her. Esther had a knife and grabbed Caroline's hand held it over the cup and sliced her palm open.

"Just need some of your blood dear, Next since I have ingredients put in here. I will need some of my son's blood as well. Kol?"

Caroline stepped back and went back to sit as well. She watched as Esther did the same to Kol. She finished and he joined her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, Now I just have to perform a spell. You'll drink this cup when I am finished and it will be done."

She started chanting in a language Caroline could not recognize. Caroline looked at Kol. He just smiled at her. "That's all? Seriously?" He whispered in her ear. "Sweetheart, Be nice she's doing us a favor, that is all." Caroline sighed and watched Esther doing her spell. It was enchanting to her.

How she can be here is beyond her comprehension but, then again she brought Kat back from who knows where.

That's another question she has to ask but, not at the moment. Kat was watching Esther like she's seen this a million times.

She must've seen a lot of witches do spells being 500 and some years old and all.

She wants to get the hell out of dodge as quietly and quickly as possible. Maybe Kol, Kat and her can go to Europe a sunny beach somewhere, some drinks with umbrella's in them.

Who better to spend her holiday with than her two best friends and a man who she still loves deeply.

All these thoughts are going threw her mind. She shakes her head and snaps back into reality. Esther was still chanting her eyes went a white color like Bonnie's did when she killed the witches. She noticed the crypt was really swaying and saw that the sky was pitch black and heard the thunder and lightning.

Then the rain started pouring down. She looked back to Esther and noticed somehow all the candles were still lit.

All of a sudden they went out and her eyes returned to normal. She felt a big gust of wind. Then it all stopped and the sky returned to a normal sunny day.

Kol was looking at Esther as well she noticed from her peripheral vision. "It is done. Please come drink Caroline."

Caroline stood up and walked over to her. Esther stood as well and placed the cup in her hands. "Drink Now!" She said very sternly.

Caroline drank everything in that cup as quick as possible. It tasted horrid. She knew she had to choke it down if she wanted the immortality.

So she did stomach it. As soon as she was done she felt a huge pain in her heart and opened her eyes and looked down.

She gasped and saw the stake in her heart. Esther staked her in the heart. She fell down on her knees and she knew it went right threw her heart not just around it. Kol was up and looked at her stunned. "Need a hand darling?" She stood up grinned at him and Esther. "No, Thanks I can manage."

With that she pulled out the stake quickly. "Thank you Esther." Esther smiled. "Not a problem child, Please don't be a stranger.

I thought a demonstration was in order. Do forgive me?" Caroline shook her head. "It's fine. Thanks." Kol cleared his throat. "Thank you mother I owe you." She rubbed Kol's back "Your welcome both of you. I see how much you care for her Kol. Make her yours before it's too late. Okay? She has a pure heart."

Kol gave his mom a hug. "Well, we'll see how all that goes we are just friends again and that's completely fine with me." Esther chuckled.

Caroline was watching and waiting on Kol so they could go. She did love to see him and his mother together. Especially her showing him love and affection. "Ready Caroline, Kat?" She smiled. "Yes Kola bear, Let's go! Thanks Esther." Kat said. "Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can get some alcohol."

Esther walked to Caroline and took her by surprise and hugged her.

"Your welcome you are part of our family now. You and Katerina. Please take care of yourself and Kol until you two come back. I may not have cared before about my children like I do now. I learned my lesson. Please do turn the emotions on as well. I know you don't want to hear it. But, you are a beautiful person Caroline so open yourself up to feel it will be much better in the end trust me."

Caroline grinned and pulled back. Kol linked their arms.

"Thank you Esther, It truly means a lot." With that they all left the crypt and walked back to their car. Caroline jumped in and so did Kol and Kat. She laughed.

"Let's get the hell out of New Orleans for awhile!" He looked over at her and grinned "Let's do this baby!" Kat added "Hell Yeah!"

Then he pealed out of the cemetery. They were driving threw the city he suddenly had an urge to swing by somewhere before they left. Just to piss Nik off he thought! After all he is Kol Mikaelson and who is more impulsive then him. No one. Caroline realized they weren't leaving yet.

"What in the hell are you doing Kol?"

"Hush darling, I have un-finished business to attend to before we leave." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Kol, The impulsive Mikaelson always ready to press Klaus' buttons, Please press Elijah's too!" She shook her head.

"Whatever, Can we please just make this quick?" He laughed as he pulled in at his family home in New Orleans. "Yes, as quickly as I can pull this all off."

She looked at him puzzled. "Caroline, You know me better than any of them backstabbing wankers. I don't forget when someone wrongs me, So now a little payback is in order." She grinned at him. "So how can I help?" He got out of the car went over and opened her side. She got out.

"Well, you know this morning, what you had in mind. Maybe now would be the time for that." She grinned and started swaying her hips into the courtyard. He held her hand she looked up at him and smiled, he did the same. She knew exactly what Kol was insinuating. Why the hell not?

Was all that came to mind if it'll piss off Klaus and get us out of here and away from everyone then so be it. Kat rolled her eyes followed them.

"Would you two just get back together and fuck? For the love of god!" They laughed at her.

As they walked in they noticed some of the New Orleans vampires there. "Great someone invited the rift raft. probably little were-slut." Kat said.

They looked at Kol and eyed Caroline and Kat. He immediately growled. His vamp face was out at once. Caroline stopped walking and stared up at him.

Then decided to take it from there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently then stopped and looked at him. He was taken aback not expecting her to act this way at all. Then She kissed him again. Pressed her lips against his hard and demanded he open his mouth to give her tongue access.

He immediately did as she wanted their tongues were doing this dance that only they knew. When all of a sudden someone cleared there throat. They stopped and then stared at each other for a minute. Then finally they turned and he held her hand again. "Kol, What a surprise, I see your still quite the ladies man. Funny thing is that she's a vampire. If memory serves me right it was the witches who you liked to knock around with. Never a vampire. hmm?"

"Well, look who's still alive? Funny I thought Mikael killed you. How'd you escape him? Let me guess you made a deal with him to get us out of town. Almost killing us all in the process, Marcel, Marcel ,Marcel, After everything we did for you. That's how you repaid us."

Kat just stood idly by very antsy to get out of there. Caroline stood and watched. This Marcel guy who she doesn't know has his arms crossed , huge grin looking like he owns the place. She knows one thing if he makes any sudden moves she will kill him for sure. Hell after hearing part of this conversation she wants to do it now.

"Kol, I never did such a thing, Talk to your siblings they'll tell you the whole story."

Kol just hunched over and rested his one leg on a chair and was rubbing his chin. Then all of a sudden his whole family came in to join the party. Enzo, Rebekah and Stefan, Elijah, Klaus even Hayley showed up. Caroline looked at them, Enzo winked and walked over by her.

"Gorgeous, I was looking for you flew the coop." She laughed. "Yeah, I had to take care of something before we do that. You can join Kol, Kat and I." Enzo grinned. Kol continued on.

"You know Marcellus, I don't think they would tell me the truth about what happened because Rebekah and Nik have always defended you. You really need to learn to respect your elders. We are Immortal, We are The Originals, The first vampires ever, All of you-(he stood up and pointed around)-would not be here if it wasn't for us. So how about you stop being so damn arrogant, Show a little respect."

Marcel started laughing Caroline felt bored and impulsive. She flashed to him and flashed them into a wall in the courtyard. Her vampire face emerged. She hissed and dropped her fangs to his neck, She fed from him quickly, and she wasn't kind about it at all. She pulled her fangs out and went "Ahhh!" She immediately pulled a stake out of the bottom of her jeans and shoved it in his stomach into the wood on this wall.

Then stepped back and paced back and forth. Kol joined her and just patted her shoulder and grinned.

"So you think your above all others because you betrayed the people that made you what you are and stole from them? I mean that's what I just gathered from this small conversation." He chuckled and pulled the stake out and walked to her.

"Yeah I do and no little baby vampire is gone to come in here and treat me like that, You are gone to pay." She laughed

"All really what do you think your gone to do to me?" He flashed her over against the opposite wall and drove the stake in her heart. She immediately went down and was out a couple of minutes. When she woke up she was very quiet about what she planned. and did not want anyone to notice her.

She heard everyone arguing and was sick of it already, She stood up so fast barely anyone noticed she saw Kol giving her a infamous Kol grin.

Kat was smiling as well, She noticed her and Enzo talking. Then she flashed to Marcel. "You were dead. I killed you."

She laughed and threw him on the ground put her heal right at his neck and pushed the stiletto in. "For awhile now, Goodbye Marcel It was a joy knowing you" Then she pulled the bloody stiletto of her heel out of his neck and crouched down pushed her hand in his chest. She held his heart in her hand.

She was enjoying this, the look on his face, The blood everywhere and then suddenly she pulled her arm out so fast stood up holding it. Looked around at everyone. "So Who's next?" Everyone just looked at her stunned. Kol and Enzo looked like little boys on christmas. "Kol,Kat,Enzo, Shall we?" She dropped the heart licked her fingers then, turned and looked back at the Mikaelson family shrugged her shoulders. "He was a bore and got on my bad side."

Everyone looked a little surprised by her. "Oh were-slut, If you could learn not to spread your legs for everyone while were gone that would be nice." Kat, Kol, and Enzo were all standing there by her her and laughed. She raised her eyebrow at Hayley. Hayley's eyes flashed gold and she looked like she was gone to cry.

"What no pity me sob story? Oh, wait no one cares." She turned around and walked back to the car. Kol was beside her. Enzo got in the back of the car with Katherine.

"Bad-ass Care! Fuck I've missed you!" Kat said. She smiled turned around, Well, I've changed a lot Kitty kat. Enzo raised his eyebrow.

"You most certainly did, Last I recall you couldn't kill a human. Now look at you letting bodies drop left and right, Like I said before Perky, blonde angel of death." They all laughed. Kol pealed out of his family home they were headed out of New Orleans now. "So any ideas?" Kol said.

Everyone looked like they didn't really know where they wanted to go. Caroline said let's get far away from here. Kol laughed.

"We are darling I just need to make another stop." They all looked confused. Kat said. "Where? For what?" Kol grinned.

"Well, Payback is coming to The Gilbert's in Mystic Fall's or wherever the hell they are." Kat smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Well, this is gone to be fun!" Caroline just sat there and laughed. She had no feelings so what was she supposed to do or say.

She flipped the radio on they all just fell into a comfortable silence. Then Caroline fell into a deep and peaceful slumber in the car.

Kol looked over and smiled. "My blonde, perky, Angel of death." he said. Enzo laughed. "I got that memo last night mate."

Kol laughed at him looked in the rear view mirror saw Katherine asleep as well. "Get comfy, you can join the girls and take a nap. It's gone to be a long drive. But, damn it will be worth it!" He got excited thinking about all the tortuous things he could do to the Gilbert's. Kol looked over and saw Caroline in her peaceful state he shrugged his coat off and put it on her. Looked back and saw Katerina asleep still. He checked to see if Enzo was still awake nope he passed out as well his head was falling on Katerina's lap. He couldn't help but, chuckle. Then focused on the road. He grabbed Caroline's phone and sent a text to Elena.

Then rubbed his hands together. "How I love revenge." Little did Elena know what was coming for her and Jeremy.

_**A/N Thanks for reading. please drop a review! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Damned If She Do

_**~She damned if she do**_

_**She damned if she don't**_

_**If history hang, hang, hangs her well**_

_**Her memory won't**_

_**There's been a perception of**_

_**Sweethearts passing through**_

_**Some of them left no trace at all**_

_**Some left her black and blue**_

_**She come alive when she dying**_

_**She come alive when she dying**_

_**She come alive when she on her last legs~**_

_**A/N So I havn't gotten many reviews at all, So, I am gone to take this where I feel, I will like it. Many of you may not agree with me but, again this is my story I have not gotten any input so I do hope you enjoy! Yes Care-bear has her emotions off. So you will see a lot of things done that she wouldn't do normally, So to say. Remember She has also changed in my story. It's probably gone to get really DARK from here on out. Ok, Yes I plan on getting to Klaroline maybe but, then again I might not at all in this story. Remember Caroline has a past with Kol in my story, You will start seeing Flashbacks at some point. I'm liking Koraline a lot right now, So if you don't like that then Please Don't read! Warning Smut, language, death, blood Don't like please don't read! Enjoy! **_

_**Again I do not own TVD/ The Originals! I only own my storyline! **_

Chapter 6) Damned If She Do (10/10/14)

Kol was driving down the highway and looking at the now dark sky. They were somewhere outside Louisiana now. He looked around the car everyone was sleeping.

He looked at Caroline she looked so peaceful. To him she looked like an angel, some sort of goddess he just happened to somehow have the pleasure of being in her presence. He remembered then looking at her that he owed it to her to get her to her mother's viewing and funeral.

Whether she wants to go or not she will be going. He texted Elena and told her so. He was having second thoughts now about taking his vengeance on Elena and Jeremy.

They are a big part of Caroline's life and if he does that when she finally get's her emotions back, she may never forgive him. He also thinks if anyone can help get her emotions back it would be Elena because, Elena has known her since they were babies. He started chuckling to himself.

"I am starting to sound like the noble Elijah! What has this world come to? Kol Mikaelson giving up revenge for love! Who would have thought? I think I've gone bloody mad!"

He was starting to go faster and turned the radio on, started laughing again immediately. The song playing was one he really liked so he turned it up, and was singing along and singing it to Carolin.

"Try to stop my hands from shaking But something in my mind's not making sense It's been a while since we were all alone But I can't hide the way I'm feeling"

Just then he heard a throat clear.

"I think you've gone mad as well! The Outfield- your love what an appropriate song! Sounds suitable for Care and you!"

Katherine said in her sleepy voice. Kol wasn't stupid he knew she was trying to push any buttons she could. So he decided to play along with her as well.

He slammed on the breaks the car went to a screeching halt. Kol turned around and grabbed her throat pulled her up out of her seat.

"Listen, here Miss. Petrova just because Caroline thinks the world of you and my brother seems to have a soft spot for you don't underestimate me and what I will or won't do to you!" She was gasping for air, making choking sounds. Then he gripped her throat even tighter and slammed her back down in her seat hard. She started rubbing her throat and quickly recovered.

"Well, well It's no surprise you live up to your name, Kol- The impulsive, psychotic- Mikaelson. He revved the engine of the car and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

The motion threw her back in her seat harder this time.

"Ouch, you know I've never gotten to know you. How about we get a motel? You and I get our own room?" She said quirking her eyebrow. He laughed.

"Katerina, if we get a motel room. I will be rooming with Caroline, and you will be with Lorenzo there." He said quirking his eyebrow pointing at Enzo.

"Rejection, Ouch that wounds me. I must say I'm surprised your the first Mikaelson to say no to me." Kol grinned.

"Ahhh, The legendary Katerina Petrova who can get any man she wishes. Sorry to burst your bubble, Darling, I'm spoken for and your by far not my type!" Katherine started chuckling.

"Well, a little birdy told me you two ended things because of your big bad brother. You can't keep something that was never yours to begin with Kol!"

Kol laughed and grinned. Then shook his head.

"Katherine, She was and is still mine, We may have ended things but, even with her emotions off, When she looks in my eyes I still see it. So think what you will but, I'm not giving up on us, as for my brother he can't keep what wasn't ever his in the first place." She shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'm mistaken then, you really do love and care about her, huh?" He smiled. "Yes, I do. I always will." She chuckled.

"Well, Kol I'm all for you two. Klaus has too much baggage and I think he would be the worse thing for her. So, if you need help getting her emotions back on, I'm in." Kol chuckled.

"Who said I wanted her to get her emotions back? Darling, I just might fancy her even more this way. What do you mean your in? Your in what?" She laughed really loud.

"Kol, Kol, Kol, I'm not stupid don't try and play someone who has been playing the game as much as you have too, And who also may just be better. I know you have a plan and I want in on it!" He shook his head.

"No plan, Katerina darling! Don't worry your little head." She laughed extremely loud this time and scooted up in her seat sitting on Enzo's lap, so she could get to Kol. She put her head on the side of his seat and put her right hand on his chest.

"Kol, I know what your doing, She's done so much for me by giving me another chance at life okay? I don't want her being emotionless and you and I both know, No matter what you say you prefer her with emotions as well. That way you'll be able to know for sure what she wants. So please do, Cut the shit!"

Before she knew it he pulled her up between the driver's seat and passenger seat by her hair. "Ugghh! What is with you and all your violence?"

Then he whispered really low "Open your mind to me." He was driving all the while and then he put his hand on her head.

She was silent for awhile seeing pictures and carrying on a quick and fast to the point conversation with him in her mind.

All of a sudden she was back in reality. She nodded and went to the backseat behind Caroline and sat back. She stared at the road for awhile and then decided she was still tired. She put her whole body up on the back seat and rested her head on Enzo's lap and fell asleep rather quickly.

Her last thought was "Damn, he's good!" Kol shook his head looked over at Caroline. He knew she was still sleeping and wanted to wake her but, at the same time he decided not to. She looked so peaceful in his eyes. Why disturb her when she's at peace for once.

All of a sudden he heard her stirring or having a nightmare. She shrieked. He could barely make out what she said but, heard it clear with his vampire hearing. "No, Kol, please don't leave me."

He pulled the car over. Put his hands on her, Started rubbing her head. He took his fingers threw her long blonde hair. She seemed to calm down some. All of a sudden she jerked so hard almost off her seat panting, her eyes shot open he backed up to give her space. He was almost scared he's never seen her like this in all these month's they've been together. "Darling, Are you okay?" She just shook her head. Caroline was a mess of thoughts right now.

"What the hell was all of that?" she said aloud.

Kol shook his head not understanding. "What was what darling?" She took her hand to her brow to wipe the sweat off, shook her head.

"I don't know. It was the strangest dream I've ever had is all. It's like I was hovering above and watching everything but, couldn't change a damn thing that was happening." Kol shook his head and started rubbing her back, He pulled her in his arms and held her tight resting his chin on top of her head. He kissed her head.

"Darling, we will figure it out, It almost seems as though you had a premonition of some sort." Caroline gasped and shook her head "NO!" She screamed.

"Caroline, Calm down darling. What is it?" She pulled herself out of his grasp and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it, Let's get out of here, I need blood, a hot shower, and some actual food."

He moved closer to her very slowly and kissed her forehead. Then moved to her lips and pressed his lips against her's so gently.

Then out of nowhere, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Caroline pulled away and looked at him, She knew she loved him and felt awful for totally screwing it all up and hurting him. He looked at her and smiled.

"As you wish darling!" Then he got on his side of the car and they sped off.

Caroline smiled at him and rested her hand in the middle console, Kol looked at her and she could see so much love, adoration, admiration, It nearly broke her heart that he felt the way he does towards her still, after knowing what she had done.

She felt a tear fall down her face and quickly looked at the road. Kol put his hand over her's and squeezed it and then entangled her fingers with his.

She looked at him and smiled. She felt a jolt of electricity between them and she knew she couldn't keep up this facade of having her emotions off for much longer.

After all she is with one of the first immortal's ever, He'll know before anyone else but, she just doesn't want to deal with anything. It feels better to let it all go.

So that's exactly what she plans to do even if everyone knows she is just putting up a act. So be it, at least it got her away from New Orleans, and Klaus.

She couldn't deal with all of that right now. He would be too overwhelming and she can't think straight around him even with her mom being gone now he'd still keep on hounding her.

She can't do the Klaus thing. She knows she's not ready for all of that. Well, not yet at least and she needs to explore herself more and her feelings for Kol.

She peaked at him and saw him grin knowing, she was sneaking a peak at him. She smiled and he held her hand tighter.

Just then she heard someone stirring in the back. Here we go moment totally ruined she thought.

"Well, Well, What do we have here Goldilocks? It seems the prettier doppelganger has gotten quite comfy back here!"

He was chuckling and Caroline turned around he started wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone Clearly must have been tired and her head must've hurt, That's all!"

She shot back at him and turned around. "Something's never change, Do they gorgeous?"

She turned around and squinted her eyes at him giving him a death glare! Then looked at Kol he was driving and took them all off guard when he slammed on the brakes.

"FUCK KOL, WHAT THE HELL?" Katherine screamed waking up rubbing herself. Then he gassed it and sped off again.

"There Problem solved!" He said. "I do not have the patience for all this incesive bickering. So, I suggest everyone shuts the fuck up and I do mean right now! Or I will kill you all! You two may be invincible now but, you can clearly be daggered. Lorenzo, you can easily be disposed of! So Relax Darlings! Shall I keep driving? Or does anyone want out in this remote area?"

No one spoke a word.

"Alright, Now were gone to keep going because we are on a time limit here. So do please keep your mouth's shut before I compel you all to kill yourselves!"

Then he turned the radio on and blasted the music. Radioactive was blaring out the speakers. Caroline put her window down.

She had no idea what the hell was up with him. Frankly, she was pissed off. She did nothing wrong. What she argued with Enzo?

She thinks she may need to reconsider who she keeps as her company. She got lost in her thoughts again her dream.

Kol told her he was done with her for good, no friendship nothing after he swore he'd never leave her. It scared her to death so much so she wasn't sure she ever felt that kind of fear before. It seems like anyone she's ever close to leaves her in the end.

(She can't shake the chills she has at the moment.) In her dream out of no where someone with a white oak stake plunged it in his heart. All she could do was watch from above couldn't help him at all. She was in tears. Never has she felt so helpless in her life. She hated it.

Just then she was brought back to the present. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Kol looked at her confused, shocked, and concerned.

They were in a place called Laurel, Mississippi. She saw at some point. She just buried her head in her lap. She heard Kat trying to calm her down and rubbing her back. "It's gone to be okay Care! I promise!" Kol added. "Darling, we are getting a motel room. Please try and calm down I can't help you while I'm driving my love!"

She sobbed even harder just hearing his voice with all that love again. Every emotion she has held in for so long now all came crashing down on her. She knew in that moment, She loved him so much so she knew she had to talk to him in there motel room and tell him. Kat said.

"Can we hurry this the hell up some?" She could tell Kol was pissed. She heard him growl or snarl. She wasn't sure which. He had to deal with Kat getting on his case.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? Lorenzo once we find one, You compel two rooms then bring me the key to one. You and Kat can share a room and Caroline and I will have our own room. I don't want to hear any shit. Understood?"

Enzo said. "Yup! Clear as day Mate!" Kat rolled her eyes. "Well, I see you have that damn Mikaelson temper and expect everyone to bow down to you. Newsflash I won't! Why can't Care and I have our own room damn it? We haven't exactly got to talk since I've been back and I need to talk to her about something! Well, a lot of things!"

Kol quirked his eyebrow. "Oh dear, you and your Elijah problems, Kill the bitch! Problem solved. He'll forgive you!"

She shot him the devilish Kat glare. "You know I can't do that, Your brother will want me dead again if I do that! After all that's the mother to his child."

Caroline was still crying not weeping anymore and started gathering herself. "I'll do it. If we decide to go back." They looked at her shocked.

"What? She said looking at them with tears streaming down her face. "She deserves it anyways." Katherine laughed. Kol looked at her confused.

"Well, Problem solved!" Enzo said. He pointed to the right of where they were sitting at a stop light.

"Kol, There's our motel mate! The Town House Motel! Hmm?"

Kol tsked. "Why, yes it is. You all know the plans grab your bags out of the trunk. Get the rooms if they can't be compelled just kill them. I think it would be rather fun, if we just killed the whole damn lot! Do what you want, I'll get Caroline and my bags and I want a key. Or I can just brake a door down but, I'd rather have a door that can shut and lock."

Caroline laughed. He pulled in as fast as he could. Enzo looked at Caroline and Katherine like he was astonished. Kat wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Get used to it Enzo. If your gone to be traveling with us, He's an Original and one of a kind!" Caroline laughed. "Indeed"

Kol just cut the engine off in vamp sped out of the car, opened the trunk. He grabbed Caroline's bag and his own.

"Well, Lorenzo be a gentleman and grab Katerina's for her. Where's yours at?" He quirked his eyebrow. Enzo just looked at his arm.

"Right here mate, since we were in such a hurry I just put it in the back seat on the floor." Kol just looked at him unamused.

"Well, how about you get our rooms now. I have a call to make." Caroline just looked at him squinting her eyes.

Enzo walked off like some kind of little minion of Kol's. She thought it was kind of funny how he treated the Originals as royalty which all in all they are.

But, She never had quite the same introduction as a lot of people. Kat was standing beside her and they were resting against the car. Both had there arms crossed watching everything. Kat nudged her.

"So, well-played Care-bear! I must say you had us all fooled with the emotions being off. Quite the actress!" She winked at her.

Caroline shrugged. "Nothing, I haven't learned from the best." Kat laughed "Yup, You're right! I must've rubbed off on you a lot."

Caroline just grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so glad your here with me."

Kat hugged her. "Me too! Thank you so much!" Caroline stepped back and grinned at her. "

No problem! By the way I only did that because I couldn't stand being in the same house as Klaus and his damn incessant hounding about how he wants me to be at his side. blah, blah, blah."

Kat laughed. "Well, I kind of figured that one out on my own. Elijah pissed me off as well. So screw them let's do our own thing. Well, I will Kol, and you sort of have your own things going on. Which by the way I am all for." Caroline just sighed and rubbed her temples. Kat put her hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, you two might have broke things off. but, You and I both know that it is far from over. Who care's what the hell happened with you and Klaus? Kol obviously cares about you. He wouldn't have done and been doing all he has for you if he didn't. So, I say go have one hell of a night. Get your shit sorted out and keep him. He is good for you. I can tell. I've been on this earth for over 500 years. So trust me when I say all of this. You can take my advice or leave it. But, in the end you know I'm right."

She put her hands out. "Were Immortal Caroline, Just do what your heart tells you. There is no right or wrong. You need to get rid of all that humanity crap. It will not help you get anywhere. All of us." (She pointed around at Kol and Enzo who were on the other side of the car talking.)

"We are not judging you or anything you do. We care about you and want what's best for you. You need to come to final terms with your vampirism. I can only give you advice. You have to do it yourself. I know you've done a lot of embracing it all. But, there is still more to come to terms with, Only you can do. I love ya Care I'm going to my room with Enzo which shall be interesting." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Caroline laughed. "Have fun you two! Behave!" She chuckled out. Kat walked off towards Enzo. "So ready roomy?"

He just put his arm out for her and she took it. They waltzed off to there room. "Oh we plan too, Goldilocks! You do the same!"

Enzo wiggled his eyebrows at her as he turned around and had his arm around Kat. They got to their room. She heard the door shut and the lock click.

She just laughed. Kol walked over to her and rubbed her cheek. "Come, darling!" He said. She smiled. He had both there bags on one arm and put his other around her. They walked to there room.

Kol opened the door and put there bags on the little table. She walked in and went and collapsed on the bed. She left out a big breathe of air. Kol chuckled.

"That tired Darling? I would have thought you'd be ready to dine on this small town with me." She laughed and turned on her side and looked at him smiling.

"Well, Well I definitely have a little actress who even took me by surprise." He said grinning. She laughed louder.

"Well, I wanted out of there as soon as possible. I saw my chance and took it. I thought it all threw no one knew. I even hid it in my subconscious because, I wanted it to be real. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just can't be around your brother." Kol had sat down on the bed and started rubbing her back and legs.

"I know Caroline, I'm glad you did what you did because, quite frankly I am sickened by the thought of you two. I would rather you be with no one then, him even if that means I would have to compel you to forget us both. Nik has always got everything he wants for over one thousand years now. The rest of the world be damned. All of us Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, and I have always had to suffer through his selfishness." He stood up and was screaming and shaking now.

"I mean look at Katerina, what all she has done just to survive. He's a selfish wanker. I've had it. Rebekah is too scared to leave him. I guess she did but, why are her and Stefan there now?"

Caroline stood up fast and was a little scared seeing Kol this way. He had been more gentle around her but, now he's letting out all of his frustrations.

"I mean for fuck's sake, I thought I was what you needed, and wanted. Now, I don't know what to think, darling. It seems Nik's got his claws in you deep."

He grabbed her hard with both hands on each side of her head and was staring into her eyes. Caroline knew what he was about to do.

She was so scared she didn't want to be compelled. He looked insane at the moment. "Kol, Please don't do this to me." She yelled.

He held her there a little bit longer then, held her tighter and then shoved her away.

"I'm going out. I'm feeling rather peckish. Shower, order some food, I don't really care. I might be back. Then, again I might not. Goodnight Caroline."

With that he waltzed out and slammed the door. Caroline was left standing there feeling all the guilt all over again.

She decided to go out and get a bite to eat as well. She realized she was starving. She went into the bathroom and gave herself a once over and then walked out the door as well. She caught the sounds of someone moaning. She stopped and then realized it was Katherine. She just shook her head.

"Nice to know you to are getting along well!" She said. Then she swayed her hips and went walking through the parking lot. Just then her vampire face emerged. She had caught a scent of blood. She flashed back to the motel it was coming from the little check in room. She walked in and saw Kol feeding from the man behind the desk.

She quickly flashed over the counter and sunk her fangs into the mans neck, the opposite side from where Kol was feeding. As soon as she felt the blood hit her mouth, she moaned. It felt euphoric in every way.

This substance that kept them going. It was so sweet, delicious, she knew she wanted more of it than what she was gone to get from this man. She opened her eyes and looked at Kol who was drinking his fill. She felt so much lust in that moment.

He looked amazing to her like a god. She just wanted to worship him over and over again. She knew she loved him. She then pulled her fangs out and made a little whimper.

Kol did the same and the body fell to the ground. She looked at his face. It was covered in blood. She knew her's matched his. He kicked the body. Then he grabbed her hard by the arm pulling her flush against him. She knew what he was thinking because, She was thinking the exact same thing. She just waited looking at him the whole time savoring this beautiful moment between them. He then put his hands in her hair and then all of sudden dropped them.

He scooped her up by her ass hard. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and and pressed her lips to his. She started kissing him passionately biting at his lips, sucking and then she demanded entrance to his mouth. She started sucking on his tongue and he did the same to her. Before she knew it she was being thrown very roughly onto their motel room bed. She liked this side of Kol. His impulsiveness, roughness, all of it turned her on even more.

She felt the heat pooling between her legs just looking at him. She sat up as he bent down onto the bed kicking his boots off.

She pulled his shirt off. He tossed her jacket to the side and then her cami. She was making quick work of his belt, button and zipper on his jeans. She yanked them down as he did the same to hers. He started kissing her all over.

He started at her neck and went down to her collarbone. Then he ripped her bra off fast and started sucking on her left breast.

He focused on her nipple biting and sucking. While his right hand played with her right nipple. She was moaning rather loudly now at this point.

She knew her panties had to be soaked because, she wanted him now. She was rubbing her hands in his hair.

She sat up. He stopped his administrations and looked at her.

She was looking at him with the same affection he was her. He stood up at the bottom of the bed and removed his boxers letting his man parts hang freely. She stood as well letting her panties dangle down her legs. He looked at her and said.

"Now darling, I know what you want. But, Do you realize what I want?"

She looked at him and shook her head up and down. He walked over to her.

"Well, my little darling. It's all or nothing." He said wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and said.

"I'm well aware of what this means." He then scooped her up by her buttocks again and she wrapped her legs around his back.

Her arms went around his neck. She grinned and chuckled. Then she put her mouth to his ear and whispered. "So be it!" He then threw her back on the bed roughly. She held herself up by her elbows looking at him. He climbed onto the bed. "So be it!" He said. Finally his head was at her's and all of a sudden she felt him in one swift movement inside of her. She moaned very loudly.

"KOL! That feels sooo.." He pulled out again. Then slammed back into her and said "Good! I know darling!"

He was sucking biting her at her ear and now her neck. She felt him moving down over her collarbone and then to her breasts while simultaneously keeping up with his hard and fast administrations. She was moaning very loudly. She was thinking Oh my god!

This feels so insanely good!How did I think I would ever be okay without him as mine. She was brought back to their tryst. Feeling him pull out and sit up.

"Why did you stop? Fuck that feels good! What the hell?" She said rather bitchy. He chuckled "Come now sweetheart! You know we aren't finished yet!"

She stood up and then he vampire sped onto the bed laying on his back. He then grabbed her by her elbow and flung her on top of him.

She grinned looking down at him. "Oh I see!" She then sat on him feeling the head of his cock at her lips. She let him enter her slowly. He moaned.

Then her body went forward and backward making him go up and down inside of her.

"Uggghhh!" She breathed out.

She closed her eyes felt so much love, lust, blood lust. She didn't realized how turned on she was until she felt herself get even wetter and Kol saying.

"Oh my goodness darling!" He moaned out. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was in pure ecstasy with her.

She was enjoying every second of this pure bliss. He was to. He smacked her on her ass cheek hard. "Ahhh!" She said. She could feel him inside of her.

She was moving forwards and backwards still and felt like she was getting so close. She put her head down at him and kissed him. She sucked on his bottom lip pulling it out as she pulled back a little bit.

"Darling, your vampire face is just beautiful! I Love it! Your my angel!" He whispered in her ear. She started moving faster.

She could feel him moving with her and all of his muscles reacting to her movements. It turned her on even more. "So wet!" He whispered to her again.

She sat up moving her head forward a bit so her hair moved with her. He put his hands up on her head pulling her hair back out of her face some.

"All for you!" She said.

He then started moving faster and faster. He pulled her head down to his neck. "Come sweetheart!" He said. She knew what he wanted her to do.

So she sunk her fangs in him. As soon as the rich, thick, liquid substance hit her mouth she felt an unexplainable feeling. It was pure ecstasy at it's finest. She was quite sure she'd never felt this before and all of a sudden she felt it. Her whole body trembled. Her walls were all coming undone.

She felt herself letting go completely and losing herself in him in this moment. Nothing else mattered but, here and now. Kol and her.

She was sucking rather greedily. She was moaning really loud she had no idea until she felt Kol let go with her and his fangs pierce into her boob.

She loved sharing blood with him. It was the best feeling in the world to her. Even when she did this with Klaus it never compared to her and Kol's connection.

She screamed while pulling her fangs out and riding him harder. "Yes, Yes, Yes,!" She felt that build up again and came once more.

"Yes baby Come all over me NOW!" Kol shouted. She was shaking all over him. He sat up with her and felt himself coming undone with her. He moaned and then pushed into her so hard and she could feel him spilling his seed in her. He was trembling with her. She felt his cock inside her twitching.

She looked at him and rubbed his back and then kissed his forehead while they both came down from their highs. She held onto him tight.

He whispered "Darling that was amazing! Damn!" Then he shivered. She let go of him and got off of him.

He chuckled and followed her they went to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet.

"Yes it was. You know this annoying still having to go to the bathroom when I'm dead!" He laughed and she started laughing with him.

Just then she heard their door open. "What the hell?" She said looking at Kol. He shrugged his shoulders not looking around waiting for her to finish so he could go as well. "I wasn't aware you two were invited."

Caroline went over and pushed the bathroom door shut, pulling a robe off and tossing it on. then tossing the other one at Kol. He just put his hand out and caught it. How he knew what she was doing was beyond her. she chuckled and walked over to him as he finished up. He was putting his robe on.

She tied it for him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him soft and for a moment closing her eyes enjoying this. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her's around him. "Kol, I love you!" she said. "I love you too, darling" They went and washed their hands.

Then walked out of the room like they owned the place. "Kat, Enzo, What's with the home invasion this late?" Kat was sitting on top of the table her legs crossed wiggling her eyebrows.

Enzo was sitting calmly in one of the chairs. "Well, We heard you two were done and figured we'd come keep you company, Goldilocks!" Enzo said. Kat just smiled licking her lips looking at him. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, were going to sleep, Not gone to be much company." Kat stood up. "All come on. Let's ditch this little house of horrors and get a move on!"

Kol was getting pissed. "Cut the shit, What's this all about?" Kat crossed her arms and huffed. "Have you talked to Rebekah?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Earlier, why?" Kat huffed.

"She called me a little bit ago, She was trying to reach Care and you but, you two were indisposed we over heard and told her that's why."

Kol vamp sped over and had her pinned to the wall by her neck. "Tell me now!" She wasn't choking and had a grin on her face. He dropped her she moved around him and was walking like nothing happened at all.

"Well, apparently, Klaus and Elijah are looking for all of us. I guess he's pissed that Caroline did what she did and wants to dagger her. Poor Klaus his heart is broken again. I say we get your witchy friend back Care. You know Bon bon and Damon for Enzo. That's why he was in New Orleans after all. Let her desiccate his ass again Oh I assume you know Klaus is even more paranoid now Your Daddy is back!." Caroline laughed. Kol was looking rather thoughtful.

Caroline couldn't read his expression.

"You know I have the perfect plan for those two! Let's have some fun with them first!" He said wiggling his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together.

"Where are they now?" Enzo stood up. "Apparently they just left New Orleans so they can't be that far mate!" Kol chuckled.

"Good, Caroline darling, You're going to need to retrieve one of those daggers." She just chuckled.

"Not a problem she said fiddling in her bag pulling a boot out and a dagger out. He walked over and kissed her grinning.

"Katherine, You have connections everywhere right? Have them make some noise all up and down the east coast make it like a ripper or two is blowing threw. You know how to work the situation right?" She licked her lips "Yup!" She said getting on her phone.

"Okay, we'll rest here for the night, You two have everything in here?" He said they pointed by the door.

"Okay sleep in the extra bed, we'll get up and New Orleans tomorrow! Mother will help us out. Hell, She might even desiccate Nik herself."

He laughed and grabbed Caroline and put her in their bed beside him and pulled the sheet up and cuddled her tight kissing her on the head.

"This shall be fun! Let the games begin!" He said Everyone chuckled. Enzo and Kat were in the other bed now. They all drifted to sleep then.

Kol was the only one still awake. His mind was racing a mile a minute with all the different things they could do to piss his brother's off.

He knew Katerina would surely have a field day participating in this. He was excited and sat up kissing Caroline on the cheek.

"Goodnight my beautiful lady! I love you!" He then rested his head back down and drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N So that's it for this chapter the next one will be up at some point! Hope you enjoyed, Any idea's send them my way! Thanks! Please Review Review! Thanks for reading! ~Jill**_


	7. Author's Note

_**12/10/2014 10:27PM A**_**/N: **

**I want to apologize to all my lovely reader's that have read what I wrote so far and are waiting on a update. It's been awhile since I've had any inspiration. I plan on starting as soon as I post this! **

**I was in a Klaroline depression and and just figured out where I want my story to go. SPOILER ALERT: It's gone to be a SHOCK! Okay, So to say a few chapter's will be a bit different version of is my honest opinion. But Please Patience. It will be a bit different then you would expect if you've read them all. **

**Last but, not least I finally have a beta Thank you CK Hybrid you are the best beautiful stories and I'm excited that I'll be able to update it soon. Take your time. Okay Seriously sorry for the wait on this Chapter it may take some time. But, I'll post it as soon as I'm done! **

**-Jill ( Now I'm KlarolineAlwayz ) If you want to follow me on Twitter. Okay could someone message me pretty please if your interested in making me a cover for this storry? Pretty Please? I would appreciate it so much. I want a picture of Klaus and Caroline with the Title on it. Let me know anyway thank you again and I'm sorry for the delay! **

** So anywho! How about The Originals. Needless to say I'm peaved. Elijah! SERIOUSLY! EWWW! That's your brother's child's mother. The baby was there too! I don't know just kind of wrong to me and I dont care for Hayley so yeah. And it's not because of Caroline. I don't like her charactor and the way she treat's people. How she treats her child! Okay I'm done. sorry I'm rambling! **

** Hopefully, we'll get Klaroline I will never stop shipping them I wish they would have Candice do a Caroline call and talkk to Klaus. Let's just say it. There's no way he forgot her. He probably dreams of her. After what they did last time because, He said "However long it takes". Also said "Maybe Someday you'll turn up at my door and Let me show you what the world has to offer." So yeah it's gone to happen. I know it will! ;) Okay thanks love you guys Seriously so much! **

**Also heres great reads for Klaroline stories. My new favorites! ;-)**

**Hey strippah - Some Nights Read it. It's beautiful! **

**My Favorite at the moment. Dessi44 - The Contract (Wow It was mind blowing.) Sooo much detail! I laughed so much! Just Perfect! **

**Ok TTYL! Happy Holidays to everyone! Will Post New Chapter ASAP! I Promise **

**xx, Jill!**

**I'm Dreaming of a Klaroline Christmas. All year long! I have christmas. Then New Years Celebration's and my birthday is the 13th of January. Here's a Fun Fact I was born on Friday the 13th. I'll be 26! Haha! **

**#KlarolineUntilTheEnd**

**#KlarolineAlwaysAndForever**


	8. Chapter 7: While you were sleeping

_**Goodbye to sleep**_

_**I think this staying up is exactly what I need**_

_**Well, take apart your head**_

_**Take apart the counting, and the flock it has bred**_

_**Goodbye to love**_

_**Well, it's alright I'll push you up right against the wall**_

_**Take apart your head right against the wall**_

_**Chew it up and swallow it**_

_**You're brought back but you're running**_

_**I'll find sleep in the end tonight**_

_**I can't shake this little feeling**_

_**I'll never get anything right**_

_**Goodbye you liar**_

_**Well, you sipped from the cup but you don't own up to anything**_

_**Then you think you will inspire**_

_**Take apart your head and I wish I could inspire**_

_**Well, take apart your demons, then you add it to the list**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

_**Bring you back but you're running**_

_**I'll find sleep in the end tonight**_

_**I can't shake this tiny feeling**_

_**I'll never say anything right**_

_**I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right**_

_**I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right**_

_**I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right**_

_**I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right**_

_**Take me, take me back to your bed**_

_**I love you so much that it hurts my head**_

_**Say I don't mind you under my skin**_

_**I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in**_

_**When we were made we were set apart**_

_**Life is a test and I get bad marked**_

_**Now some saint got the job of writing down my sins**_

_**The storm is coming, the storm is coming in**_

_**You're brought back but you're running**_

_**I'll find sleep in the end tonight**_

_**I can't shake this little feeling**_

_**I'll never get anything right**_

_**I'm on my own, I'll never say anything right**_

_**I'm on my own**_

_**Take me, take me back to your bed**_

_**I love you so much that it hurts my head**_

_**I don't mind you under my skin**_

_**I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in**_

_**Well, you're my favorite bird and when you sing**_

_**I really do wish that you'd wear my ring**_

_**No matter what they say, I am still the king**_

_**And now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in~**_

_**A/N: So I want to apologize for not writing for awhile. I have been so uninspired and kept doubting myself with this fanfiction. With no Klaroline happening on either show. I'm so upset! So, Like I said in my author's note. I figured out where I want this to go. So It'll be all good. Don't worry my lovely's This is a Klaroline Fanfic! You may be disapointed with where it went. But, I promise you just hold on. This chapter shall clear it up. Well, some what we shall see. Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED. I ONLY HAVE 8 FOR 6 CHAPTERS, MY GOAL IS TO AT LEAST GET 10 BEFORE I POST NEXT CHAPTER. I don't care if it's just One Word! Just please do it! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this story. Also I changed my twitter if you would like to follow me and give me reviews there. That would be lovely! Thank You for taking you time to read this. KlarolineAlwayz  
><strong>_

_** A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA! Thank You CK Hybrid for starting to beta chapter 1! I really do appreciate it more than you know! This is dedicated to you my lovely. Because, I probably would have thrown in the towel. I didn't want to give this up. But, I almost did!  
><strong>_

_**Disclosure: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR THE ORIGINALS! ALL I OWN IS MY STORY! But, do I wish I did! :-) **_

_**Chapter 7) While you were sleeping (12/11/2014)**_

Caroline was laying in bed still fast asleep. Klaus sat on the bed holding her. He had her laying her head on his lap.

He was running his fingers threw her long blonde hair. He rarely left unless he absolutely had to. He listened to her breathing in her sleep.

He enjoyed her small noises and was just hoping that she would wake soon. His mother had been there at the Mikaelson's New Orleans home.

She just left the room at least a half an hour ago. But, not before telling him that Caroline will be awaking within the hour. He was a very patient man.

What with waiting one thousand year's to brake a curse you have to be. Esther was there everyday this week.

She just decided to stay there with her children because of Caroline's condition.

She explained to everyone that sometimes as everyone knows there will be a consequence to a spell.

This must be what she has to go threw sometimes, or maybe even never again. Still, that did not calm Klaus at all. He was a nervous wreck.

He wanted to go out threw the streets of the city and feed until he felt a calming sensation.

He didn't want to feel all the hurt he was feeling for everything that happened in the past. He kept thinking of every little thing.

That had happened between the two of them.

Klaus being predictable Klaus over analyzed everything. He beat himself about everything that he felt he did that wasn't the right thing to do.

But, no one is perfect. He knows that of course.

So he knows that he can only hope Caroline will forgive him. If he knows one thing from all the time they spent together.

It is that Caroline has a forgiving nature to every one she care's about. He knows she cares about him. She told him she had wanted him in her confession.

He was still worried about whatever had went on between her and Kol. His arrogance was making him be stubborn old Klaus and he was not bothering asking Kol.

He heard Rebekah coming as he slipped his head down and kissed Caroline's forehead ever so softly.

He put his big moist lips there and was still rubbing his fingers threw her long golden hair.

He always loved that about her. He heard her mumble _"Klaus"_ in her sleep. He pulled away finally still running his fingers threw her hair. He couldn't keep the huge smile off his face so he was watching her and spoke softly.

_"Shh. Sweet heart. I'm not going anywhere until you come back to me my love. Please come back to me soon Caroline. I need you and want you in my life. Please break threw whatever this is. I know you can do this Caroline please."_

As soon as he spoke the last words. He heard a knock on the door. He just huffed very loudly so they knew he wasn't happy they were interrupting him.

He heard a few soft knocks.

_"Hey, I'm coming in now!"_

Rebekah said as she opened it up and had a plastic container with water in it and a few wash clothes and soaps. Stefan came in with some things as well. and sat at a chair by the bed.

Rebekah sat down on the bed immediately and started washing Caroline's face off. Stefan tossed two blood bags at Klaus.

Klaus' hybrid features came out as soon as he saw Stefan getting ready to toss them at him. He just ripped it home and sucked it dry in a matter of seconds.

_"Nik! Bloody Hell!" _Rebekah practically screamed.

_"Stefan, Mate please pass me the other one."_

Stefan did as he was told. Rebekah gave him a dirty look and he shrugged.

_"Well, sorry Bekah but, I am not gone to be on the receiving end of those fangs if he's that hungry."_

She just rolled her eyes and continued to scrub Caroline's face. She had twee-zed Caroline's eyebrows earlier. So of course she had to admire her work.

She had Caroline's ends on her hair trimmed earlier as well. She was proud of herself and silently gave herself a pat on the back.

_"Bekah, I was starving so I don't want to hear your complaints. I never complain if you want to go off the rails, or a bender once in awhile. Do I?"_

She looked at him and gave him a sweet loving smile.

_"No, you've never done that to me. Thanks Nik. I'm sorry. I'm just very antsy waiting for Caroline to wake. Do you think she was just exhausted? Or is it a consequence for Katerina?"_

Klaus was watching her and knew she was being honest with him because, he could always tell when she was and wasn't.

That's the beauty of eternity when your immortal. You really learn everything about the people you are close to then. That brought a question to Klaus' mind that he couldn't ignore.

_"Rebekah, Where is Kol? I'm hoping she was just exhausted."_

Rebekah looked confused.

_"I don't bloody no. I'm not his baby sitter. He left the other day and hasn't been seen since. He said he had to take care of business from the other side. Something about that damn bloody Bennett witch. So I'm sure we'll be blessed with her presence soon enough."_

_Klaus looked concerned now. _

_"What? Bonnie Bennett is coming back? I thought the other side was gone?"_

Stefan butted in this time.

_"It is. If he's bringing Bonnie back. That can only mean my brother will be back as well."_

He shot up out of his seat and ran towards the door.

_"Where are you going?"_

Rebekah spat out before he could get out the door. He stopped and looked back at her. He had a huge smile and finally looked happy and his old self for a change.

So she immediately smiled.

_"I'm calling Mystic Falls. My brother hopefully, because he is probably back as well."_

She smiled. _"Okay, come back when your done to give us the details."_

_"I will."_ He smiled and was out the door at lightning speed.

Klaus was taking a cup and putting water on Caroline's hair while holding her neck.

Rebekah took it from him and then did it herself while Klaus held her head.

_"So what did you need Kol the huge wanker for?"_

Klaus smiled.

_"To ask him if he knew from all the spells he studied and everything he has learned from witch craft if this spell mother used for Original immortality on Caroline the other day could have anything to do with her being like this. If he thought mother put another spell on her as well."_

Rebekah left out a huff. She stopped soaping and massaging Caroline's head of hair and began rinsing it out.

_"Yes, I know Klaus.I honestly don't think she did anything though Nik. I mean why would she. When she hasn't done that with Katerina, or us for gods sake! You very well know that spell we read it all. So we knew everything she did was the exact same."_

_"I. KNOW. REBEKAH." _

_ "You. know. well. enough. that. she. can't. be. trusted."_

Klaus stood up and screamed all that watching Rebekah roll hes eyes.

Rebekah rung Caroline's hair out. Then put her head on a towel laying her back down on the bed.

She proceeded to grab another one quickly and wrapped it around her head like she does after a shower.

Then stood up and walked over to Klaus out on the balcony. She put her elbows on the railing as they looked down at the streets of New Orleans.

_"Look Nik, I know you care about Caroline and your worried. So, I'm suggesting one thing right now. When she wakes up take her and get the hell out of this city for a long while. Elijah can handle it for awhile. Hell, Stefan and I can help. If Kol comes back he can help too. It's up to you where you want Hope, with us or you. You won't be judged either way. I can promise you that. You don't need this kingdom, Nik. I've lived a long time and one thing, I've learned over the centuries watching kingdoms rise and fall. Your kingdom is nothing if you don't have someone to share it with."_

Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes turned towards Rebekah. Then raised one eye brow and had a devilish smirk on his face.

_"Kol Mikaelson running New Orleans. I wonder how long until the whole cities human population will remain alive."_

Then laughed some deep chuckles. Rebekah even tapped him on the shoulder then and shook her head.

_"Nik, Kol would do fine I'm sure."_

Then she joined in laughing and they were practically howling for a few minutes. Finally Klaus turned back around and looked in at Caroline.

He dressed her earlier in grey sweat pants. Then put a dark blue Camisole on her. He had put a lightweight greyish blue sweater on her now too, since it's about 11 pm.

He walked back in his room and picked up his glass and poured Scotch in it. He grabbed a second one and poured some into it as well.

Then took another look at Caroline before walking back out to his baby sister. He handed it to Rebekah. She gave him that sweet kind hearted Rebekah smile she did when she was truly thankful.

_"Anyways, As I was saying take her far away from here. Just spend some time with her. Just the two of you. She just lost her mom. Take her away. Or you'll regret it. If she stays here she's doomed. And with that you are as well. I have like 8 suitcases for you and her packed. Everything you'll need so go get the hell out of 't look back either Nik."_

Klaus looked at Rebekah not believing his nodded.

_"Why would you put your and Stefan's lives on hold for Caroline, Hope, and me?"_

She just shook her head.

_"Do I really need to answer that?"_

He just smiled and went closer to Rebekah and gave her a big hug. Rebekah tensed at first then relaxed. Needless to say she was shocked.

Klaus wasn't the least bit surprised that she was shocked. They never did that. So she had to know he was very happy to hear this type of news.

He rubbed her hair and back and then kissed the top of head. Then he backed away and picked his glass back up that he had sat on the railing.

He put it up in the air and said.

_"To a new start for all of us sister. Please be happy!"_

They clinked glasses with Rebekah saying happily.

_"Here,here!"_

They took big drinks and then just stood there looking out over everything in silence for a few minutes.

All of sudden they heard Caroline taking huge breath's and she sat straight up in bed.

Klaus was immediately at her side. Rebekah wasn't far behind.

_"What happened?"_

She said looking at them and pointing to the towel and feeling her still wet hair. She threw her hair into a messy bun quickly.

Klaus put his hand on Caroline's cheek and was rubbing his fingers on them. Gently caressing her. Rebekah watched with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She knew her brother had fallen for this girl. Long before he himself did. She felt so much joy just knowing her brother will finally understand what it's like.

_"Sweetheart, you've been asleep for a week now. Rebekah just got done washing your hair."_

Caroline sped off the bed and started walking around the room. She was pacing back and forth when finally she walked over the the one table in the corner with the liquor, ice, and glasses. She poured herself a large cup of Scotch. Then started walking back and forth again.

She took a large swig of her drink, rubbed her head and chuckled.

_"So I've been out for a week straight then? That's what your telling me?"_

They both looked at her and said in unison.

_"Yes."_

She shook her head.

_"Seriously? Okay, then. So when did I pass out? What happened before hand? Can anyone tell me? Please? it will help me know what I was dreaming and what is reality."_

Klaus got up. Walked over to her.

_"Caroline, Before you fell asleep it was the day you came to New Orleans. The Katerina coming back in the graveyard day. Remember? Then you stormed off which in turn, I followed you. Then we had a quickie- (Sorry sister) -in that alley and you fell asleep. So,I had to dress you and brought you back here."_

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. She was so confused. Why did she dream a few days after. They never happened. What was it a premonition.

So she knew the future and what would happen then if she stayed in New Orleans. She had to leave and stay with Klaus. Kol and her back together.

No way is she doing that. No matter how much she fell for Kol. They have to be just friends because, what she feels for Klaus is beyond words.

It wouldn't be fair to go back to Kol after starting whatever this is she did with Klaus. She was NOT going to be Elena Gilbert. No way!

_"Okay, Then I have a question for you two. Why would I dream a few days here. They obviously never happened. Could there be a reason for that? What happened while I was asleep? Anything? Why would I have a premonition of the future?"_

_"Caroline, Nothing happened. There is no need to worry, love. Our mother was here a few times to check on you. She said that you were in fact fine. I had her do that Original Immortality spell on you. You are an Original now as well as Katerina. Trust me because right after she was done she staked you. You turned grey and looked like you were dessicated. Then in no time you were back. There is no need to worry. I would not fret about it love. We can talk about it later. Please calm down."_

Caroline stood there and put her hands on her hips glaring at Klaus.

_"Later? Are you kidding me? Seriously? I've been in a coma state. I think I'm allowed to freak out if I want!"_

Rebekah stood up and figured now is as good as time as any to speak. She went to refill her scotch.

_"Caroline, Don't you think if your were in any danger we would know? Come on, were the Original family. We would know. We've been around a long time. Trust me we've seen and heard it all. I have slept a few days before, a few times. I've dreamed that I was going about my life in them too. It happens to us when were exhausted. No, this was not while I was dagger-ed. Ask Nik, If you don't believe me. We spent the better part of a thousand years together."_

Klaus looked at her and shook his head confirming everything Rebekah said.

_"I do suggest not to worry too much about it. You are fine and are gone to be fine. Especially now you're apart of the original family. You are royalty. Welcome to the family, Caroline!"_

Rebekah said enthusiastically.

To say Klaus was surprised was an understatement of the century. He was so shocked he took a huge gasp for air.

He knew Rebekah and Caroline had to hear him. He watched Caroline walk to Rebekah. She looked in her eyes. Had a huge smile on her face and gave Rebekah a huge hug. Rebekah hugged her. Then stepped back so did Caroline.

_"Thanks Rebekah, It means a lot! Maybe you're not so bad after all. Miss. Queen of the damned, Although I do think Anne Rice got that wrong. Queen of the Lucky One's is more like it!"_

She then bowed to Rebekah and kissed her hand. Then stood up and hugged her briefly and kissed both her cheeks.

_"My Queen, Lady Mikaelson. it's and honor."_

Rebekah and Klaus scoffed and started laughing hard. Caroline stood and glared at them. She was fuming. How dare them.

_"You know you two need to take a compliment. It's the truth. Rebekah is the first female vampire. You all are The Original first ever created. From you all vampire's were made somehow. So yeah you all are royalty. Not I by any means. But, I'm being serious."_

Klaus looked at her with a smug grin on his face.

_"Yes, you are your now an Original Vampire. You are a Queen as well Caroline, you just don't know it yet. Oh, well soon enough you will."_

Rebekah chuckled knowing exactly what Klaus was talking about. His Queen of course. She made her way over by the door and handed them a gift bag when she got back over to them.

Klaus sat in his huge chair by the fire place. Rebekah and Caroline sat on the love seat that faces the chair. Caroline handed the bag to Klaus.

_"Okay Thank you Caroline, I do appreciate it. At least you know to show a little respect. But, you don't need to look up at us. We would never look down at you. None of us. You are part of the family as well. Now here take this and Open it!"_

She said clapping her hands and then bounced up out of her seat.

Rebekah laughed as Caroline walked over by Klaus and stood.

_"It's for you both. It's from me, Stefan, Elijah, Katerina, and Kol. Just a little bit of thing to show we care for you both!"_

_"Thank you! You guys didn't have to do this. You do know that right?"_

Caroline said smiling at Rebekah. Rebekah couldn't help the happy feeling that took hold of her in that moment.

How it's felt like having an actual sister since Caroline woke up. She was definitely without a doubt looking forward to the future happily now.

_"I know but, I wanted to do it. You both deserve this."_

Caroline just smiled ran over hugging her again. She motioned for Klaus to come over and join them on the love seat.

He happily obliged and sat beside Caroline. They looked at each other, sitting up straight with the bag between them.

Rebekah was getting impatient with them.

_"What are you two waiting for?"_

So Caroline dug in.

She gasped in shock. Klaus was too busy watching Caroline to even pay attention as to what it was.

_"Seriously?"_

"Yeah. Seriously!"

Rebekah said laughing. Caroline hugged her again. Klaus laughed at her enthusiasm. She definitely made things so much more enjoyable.

_"Thank. You. Thank. You. Thank. You."_

_"Come now love, What is it?"_

She sat back beside Klaus and handed him everything.

First there was a card from Rebekah and she wrote some long things in it for Caroline and Klaus. Everyone else signed it as well.

Klaus quickly read it.

_"Thank you sister."_

She smiled watching him.

_"Yeah yeah! No biggie. Anytime."_

She said passing it off like it was nothing. Truly in her mind it wasn't a big deal if it made Klaus happy. Caroline as well. She wants them both to be happy and to go find themselves again. To find each other by getting to know each other a lot better.

Then there was a passports one for Caroline, one for Klaus as well. Next their Driver's License, social security cards, you name it it was there up to date. So everything checked out for them. A little compulsion definitely helps a lot. Then there was open ended tickets for them both to a abroad.

Of course there was a bunch of cash in a wallet for them. Klaus had his own bank cards. Rebekah had one made that read Caroline Mikaelson.

At that moment Caroline must have saw it. Rebekah knew when she heard the loud screeching.

_"WHAT?."_

She got up and walked over to the chair to sit. Putting more scotch from the coffee table into everyone's decanter's that they had sat there.

She then picked up hers and started drinking half of the glass down. Then the other half. Then she poured herself more. Caroline and Klaus followed her suite on that. She just rolled her eyes.

_"Go ahead Caroline, deny that you and my brother are not seeing each other."_

Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus sat back and stretched his arm over the back of the love seat. Just watching the two of them. Laughing on the inside about how a like they both are.

Caroline was sitting Indian style flush against him.

_"No, I'm not denying it because, we are I guess. We haven't discussed what "It" is. I mean if there is an "It" I think there is but, that's not up to me. I mean-"_

Klaus cut her off.

_"Love, hush now. We are together. Obviously, I know you wanted my opinion first. Of course you're mine. As I am yours Always."_

He said wrapping his arm around her.

She laughed and so did Rebekah.

_"Okay now I do. But, I don't know your thoughts and feelings on things like that. Have you ever dated a woman before? And another thing that I was screaming about is the fact that she changed my name to Mikaelson. So, she must've got it all legal through the court's that were married etc."_

She huffed and they all started laughing now.

Rebekah jumped in before anyone else could.

_"CAROLINE. It's for Protection Okay?, You don't know how the vampire world works. Now you have our last name it doesn't matter that the courts see you two married now. Damn it, Why do I have to explain myself? This is common sense? Logic? Okay I did all this up over the week and your bank card is to Klaus' accounts. What's his is yours yes. But, I did it to protect you. Why can't you see this? You two are leaving the country. You will be safer over there with him and with the same last name. And if someone see's that they'll know not to mess with you. Why you ask? Because WE ARE THE MIKAELSON'S. NO ONE, NOT EVEN KATERINA HAS THAT LAST NAME! NO ONE ELSE WILL EITHER."_

She stood up huffed loudly and drank another glass of scotch in one swallow. Then she poured another and sat down. Stefan came in at that time with a drink in hand.

He tossed Caroline two blood bags. Which she immediately devoured. Then he walked over to Rebekah and kissed her before sitting down as well.

_"So what did I miss?"_

Rebekah groaned.

_"Well, She was excited until-"_

Stefan cut Rebekah off rather quickly.

_"-Until She realized she's legally Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson. Hmmm.. I wonder why that would be? I told you she would be. Caroline it doesn't matter you don't have to stay with him. But, if you do down the road want to "Really" be married then you can have a huge wedding."_

He chuckled then ripped into his own blood bag.

_"I get it now. Sorry it's just a shock."_

_"Now I'm married and didn't even get a wedding. such a tragedy."_

She hummed.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing.

Klaus grabbed Caroline poking her sides. She was giggling so hard.

_"Klaus. Stop."_

She yelled.

_"Look they even talk and fight like a true married couple. Imagine that."_

_"I'd watch your tone there, mate. Wouldn't want my homicidal ways to come out and play. Now would we?"_

_"Oh please do?"_

_"STEFAN?."_

Caroline yelled.

Everyone else chuckled.

_"What the hell is so funny?"_

They started laughing louder then.

_"Fine."_

She said getting up walking towards the door.

She didn't get far when someone was right behind her grabbing her arm to get her to stop moving. She was swung around very gently.

_"Love, we were only having fun. Don't be so sensitive."_

_"Well clearly I'm missing something."_

Klaus startled chuckling. He tried his hardest to will the laughter away. He really did. But, he failed miserably. Which in turn caused a domino effect.

Caroline was now glaring at him. Then he looked around at the fireplace and saw the most comical thing yet to boot of the evening.

Stefan and Rebekah were on the floor in front of the fireplace laughing uncontrollably.

They somehow managed to push the coffee table and the chairs out of the way.

How they did it so quickly was beyond his knowledge. Yet another perk to Vampirism. Clearly they both had had too many to drink tonight.

Rebekah was laying on her back.

Caroline could have swore it looked like she was having a seizure. The way her chest was heaving.

She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and they were both giggling happily.

He whispered at her earlobe which he took the liberty of nibbling on.

_ "My love, We are going to Europe just you and me. For as long as we want. We are leaving tonight. In about an hour or so. Shh! Hush! No worries Everything is taken care of and will be always. You have my word."_

She sucked in a breathe as she listened to him speak. She had goosebumps all over her body and started to feel her muscles deep in her belly clench.

Then that warm tingling feeling was running all through out her body. She was very aroused. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. Then she pulled back.

She knew if she went any further this would not stop and her conscious reminded her that Rebekah and Stefan are still in the room she looked up at Klaus.

She mouthed _"Thank you"_ to him.

_"Not a problem, love. It's a pleasure."_

_"Although there is something I want to ask you about the trip before we go."_

Caroline eyed him wondering what he could be thinking. She ran threw everything in her mind. There was only one thing she could think of.

His daughter and she smiled immediately.

_"Yes! I want her to come to."_

Klaus was grinning ear to ear. He was so happy in that moment. It was the only way they would both be safe with him and far away from here.

At that moment they heard someone screaming in agony. Stefan and Rebekah shot up immediately. They followed them out the one door to the balcony on the other side of the room that went out to over look the courtyard.

Elijah came flying to them with Hope. He handed her to Caroline and flashed off.

_"You. little. two-faced., manipulative., power-hungry., scumbag., cheap. whore!."_

They heard Kat's voice from at the top part of the balcony.

_"Well, Hayley's dead in I'd say less than a minute. If anyone wants to stop her. Go quickly!"_

Rebekah said chuckling. Caroline just looked at Klaus. He just shrugged.

_"What? Don't look at me love. Katerina's debt will be paid if she does that."_

All four of them started laughing. They heard more screaming from Hayley. Sounds like she is suffering a great deal of pain.

_"Well, cant say she didn't have it coming. What with the way she treats people."_

Caroline said. Now they heard Elijah trying to talk to Kat.

_"Katerina, please stop this madness now. Hayley did nothing."_

_"Elijah, if you don't back down now you will Regret it.! This I promise you. Leave. Us. Now."_

Elijah flashed back down to them. Then Katherine flashed down to the court yard. She was gripping Hayley by the neck. You could hardly recognize her from the damage Katherine has already done to her. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and she was holding a sleeping Hope very closely.

She couldn't stop looking at her or smiling. She was so very happy to be here with Klaus. Whom she knows she loves dearly and his child. His gorgeous baby girl.

But, Caroline wasn't the happiest that the baby will now never know her mother. Although it's probably not a bad thing. Considering how she had treated people.

She got shook out of her thought and musings very quickly.

_"Please Katherine, Forgive me. I'm sorry." _

Katherine had her laying down strapped to a picnic table so she couldn't move and was grinning wildly. Her vampire face was on show for all. Kat looked good. She wore black skinny jeans. Leather black knee high boots with a heal to them. A dark blue camisole with a black leather coat. Caroline noticed she was wearing her lapis- lazuli bracelet that was her daylight bracelet.

_"Have pity on the little orphan girl who doesn't have anyone. Cry me a river. Your time is up in..."_

She was humming and then she pulled a small machete out of her boot. She cut off her head in once clean shot. She simultaneously pulled her heart out with the other hand.

Everyone around the place was laughing and cheering. Caroline just shook her head. Then she grabbed Hayley's heart and sucked the blood out of it Before she dropped it to the ground. Elijah walked over handed her a handkerchief for her hands. She wiped them clean and then wiped her machete clean and put it back and then bowed for everyone.

Then she started making her way up to the family.

_"Klaus, I'm sorry but, the bitch had to go."_

_"No worries Katherine, as far as I'm concerned that made up for the past. I didn't want my child to know her. I didn't much care for her one bit!"  
><em>

Katherine was a little shocked not because He said he didn't care about Hayley but, the fact that she ran for centuries from him. He's being very not- Klaus. But, she knows why. She can see the loving looks he's giving Caroline and his daughter.

Katherine started chuckling. Everyone looked at her. They were confused at what she thought was so funny.

_"Sorry, I'm not crazy. I swear." _she said. still continued on.

_"I just never thought I'd see the say that Klaus Mikaelson was in love and smiling. The scary part is that he's a father."_

Everyone joined in laughing as well. The Elijah cleared his throats. So they all looked and waited for his response. Klaus was itching to get out of this house, the city so he hurried at address Elijah. He wanted Caroline's undivided attention.

_"Do get to the impending speech. I have things to do and we have a flight in 15 minutes. Hope is staying in Rebekah's care while were gone and she is free to take her and Stefan and leave to hide somewhere no one will find her."_

Elijah smiled at his brother and Caroline whom was holding Hope and rocking her gently.

_"Brother, I just wanted to wish you two a safe and happy trip and Don't bother coming back here. Katherine and I have it under control. Goodbye brother, Caroline."_

With that Elijah and Katherine took their leave.

Rebekah went to Caroline and took Hope. Klaus took Hope from her kissed her gently and gave her back to Rebekah.

He kissed Rebekah's forehead. He then looked to Stefan who just got done hugging Caroline. They had a silent conversation in which they nodded when they were done. They all looked at each other and Klaus finally spoke.

_"I will get a hold of you when the time is right. Be happy sister please."_

Rebekah smiled the sweetest smile and then the three of them disappeared. Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled. He kissed her lips ever so slightly then pulled away.

They were both so happy and ready to start their lives again. Klaus finally spoke.

_"Are you ready to go Caroline?"_

_" Do you really need to ask that question?"_

She rolled here eyes while grinning. She looked back at him.

"_Well let's go now! Its time to just let go of everything!"  
><em>

With that he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her head and was in complete and utter peace for the first time in Klaus' long life.

Then Caroline stepped out of his face with a huge smile grabbed his hand and they walked away from everything.

_**A/N: Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! Let me know your thoughts please, I need to know if people are enjoying this story, if your interested, if I should continue Or not! SERIOUSLY REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH NEEDED I ONLY HAVE 8! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks, Jill**_

_**Next chapter should be up soon if I could get 5 reviews that would motivate me to do it sooner! All I will say when it comes to the next chapter is you will have questions answered as to Caroline's dream sequence she was in. If it speaks the truth as in things that went down or will go down. She basically saw where she would be and came to terms with the fact that Klaus is in fact who she wants. So she won't be switching brother's. Not that kind of story. How will Kol react? hmmm?! Any ideas how u want me to write? Should Kol have a lover? If so who? Do you like Stebekah? and Kalijah? I loved Kat killing Hayley. Yeah earlier I was gone to be Hayley friendly but, the more and more I watch The Originals I don't like her at all. Kat got revenge especially after that Haylijah sex. EWWWWW! And might I add she did it for Caroline as well. In my opinion I highly doubt Caroline would be too fond of her. Especially, when her betrayal caused a chain of bad events to happen in Caroline's life. She's a sick twisted person. Okay, Rant Over Seriously please give me ideas I will take them into consideration. Thank You!** _


	9. Chapter 8: Come A Little Closer

~ Time shakes, found you at the water

At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother

Earthquakes shake the dust behind you

This world at times will blind you

Still I know I'll see you there

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come on, come on, come on

Things aren't always what they seem to be

Come on, come on, come on

Do you understand the things that you would see here

Come on, come on, come on

Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders

Will we burn or we just smolder

Somehow I know I'll find you there

Oooh, I wanna see if you can change it, change it

Still I know I'll see you there

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come on, come on, come on

Things aren't always what they seem to be

Come on, come on, come on

Do you understand the things that you would see here

Come on, come on, come on

Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Ten thousand people stand alone now

And in the evening the sun sets

Tomorrow it will rise

Time flies by, they all sang along

Time flies by, they all sang along

Time flies by, they all sang along

Time flies, bye, bye

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come on, come on, come on

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come a little closer, then you'll see

Come a little closer, then you'll see~

Chapter 8) Come A Little Closer (12/16/14)

_**A/N: Well. This chapter may be a little different. There won't be much Klaroline in this one. Sorry but, to get the plot going I have to get a good foundation on the other characters as well. Kalijah, Stebekah, Mystic Falls gang, Kol, and other characters you might be seeing more of. Not sure yet. There will be "A BIG SURPRISE" in this one though. Please keep an open mind. A lot of Angst as well! Again, Thank you all for reading. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend tv worshipper. If you haven't read her stories please go do so. If you love Rebekol she has great stories. Check them out! She's amazing at writing. You are an angel. Thank you for your inspiration and being such a wonderful friend. You have helped me so much. I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done and are doing. But, I can promise you this. I will always be here for you through thick and thin! You're my best friend. I will always love you my sweets! Xx**_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

_**Disclosure: Sadly, I do not own TVD/ The Originals. I only own my storyline. Enjoy reading.**_

_**Thanks, Jill REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

Kol was skipping along Mystic Falls listening to some music on his phone. He was feeling pretty down and out lately.

So he decided drinks were in order on his way to the new and improved _"Grill"._

Everyone seemed to enjoy the place so much.

"_Guess I would too. If this was all my life was. Why stay in this town?"_

He shrugged out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar face.

And Boy was he surprised when he saw this person because, last time he saw him was in New Orleans at his home place.

To say he wasn't very fond of him was an understatement. He beyond loathed him.

Out of nowhere he saw red. When Kol see's red you would be very foolish to get in his way or say the wrong word.

Kol had Stefan pinned to a wall in the alley behind The Grill.

He was holding him up with one arm. Suddenly he had the wicked Mikaelson smirk.

"_What an unexpected surprise, mate! Isn't it nice to catch up?"_

He grinned even bigger and in one swift move pulled him out with both hands on Stefan's shirt collar.

He then head butted him and slammed his back into the wall braking bones all the while and left him fall to the ground.

Stefan fought with all his strength but, he is no match for Kol's strength. It was futile.

Stefan was grumbling around trying to gather his wits and come up with a plan to deal with this twisted no limits to his insanity original.

Kol leaned down crouching in front of Stefan.

"_Relax were mates right? So let me guess you heard I was here. Going to great lengths to get the Bennett witch back for Caroline. So your first thought is your good for nothing brother. So you being you dropped everything including my darling sister? Because, your selfish and only want the doppelganger and you know you will never get Katerina. She belongs to Elijah always has, always will. So you figured you beat all this happening and get to the doppelganger first. Since you're done playing house with my sister. Of course not before, you make her fall madly in love with you. And inevitably break her fragile heart just like you've done plenty of times in the past."_

He raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat as soon as he heard Kol's next words.

"_Am I right? It's all because you wanted a distraction and Caroline's off limits. So you decide to go screw with my sister's feelings. All because you're brother and you have this sick twisted game going on. When in reality you should be happy if he were here. But, instead you'd rather participate in this stupid love triangle. Try and win Elena back with competition is much more fun for you. Honestly, I've never found them attractive. I don't get it"_

He stood and huffed and gave Stefan a lopsided smirk.

Stefan was on his feet. He flashed off but, Kol knew his plan.

After all he's done this plenty of times in the past.

With countless victims so he decided to give him a head start.

He flashed after Stefan and jumped over him.

Kol swiftly landed right in front of Stefan. Stefan slammed into him. Kol just grinned.

"_You young vampires are so stupid and arrogant to think you can out run or out smart an Original. You only got this far because, I wanted the chase. I enjoy it. You're oozing with fear. It smells rather delicious. The anticipation of this all is so overwhelming."_

He shook his head chuckling at Stefan for his stupidity.

Then put his face right in front of Stefan's with a malicious glint in his eye.

"_I do rather enjoy this Stefan. Unfortunately there is somewhere else I need to be. Your precious Elena and her brother are dead at your house along with Damon. Bonnie is back and on her way to New Orleans as we speak she took a flight. I compelled Jeremy to hang himself in front of Elena. I then compelled Damon to rip Elena's heart out and then his own. Kai and I actually enjoyed the show. He's a rather fun bloke. The show must go on and now for the final act. Are you ready to begin? You all are paying for your sins against us Originals. Elena and Jeremy killed me. You all have been doing nothing but plotting, scheming, and you also killed my brother Finn. Don't worry Matt is gone somewhere to die as well. Since, you hurt my precious Bekah; I am going to hurt you. You will die a rather slow painful death and you know what will be even more fun about this Not a soul will know where you are. You will suffer until I decide otherwise. No one does the things you lot have and gets away with it. Another reason is for the way the lot of you all treated Caroline. You'd do well to remember that." _

He then grabbed Stefan and flashed them off to the tomb below where the old Fell's Church was.

He took his phone and anything he had on him to connect him to the outside world.

Kai showed up just as Kol was walking out.

He started laughing looking at Stefan.

Who just sat there knowing he wasn't gone to survive this.

He after all brought it on himself.

Everything Kol said was the truth so he'd suffer and welcome death.

"_So, you're not gone to tie him up in vervain soaked ropes or slice him open a few times? Come on Kol, you're losing you're touch."_

Kol laughed and shook his head.

"_No I have a better idea for his suffering. You'll need to spell this so he can't get out and so it's sound proof. And make sure no one can move that stone that covers the door only me. Once were done here."_

_Kai laughed and shook his head patting Kol on the back and added._

"_Alright, let's continue on with the final act. Can you get everything you needed? It's all in the car."_

Kai said grinning at Kol as he flashed off. He looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at him. He was his only hope.

"_Kai, I know we don't know each other but, please I will do anything. You don't need to do this."_

Kai laughed a twisted laugh. Stefan knew he was doomed.

But, he still had to try.

"_Please, He is insane. You don't need to do this."_

Just then Kol came in the tomb with three bodies.

He sat Damon, Elena, and Jeremy in the tomb for Stefan.

He looked at Stefan grinning and raising an eyebrow.

Then began to scream it almost sounded like roaring.

Stefan jumped back. Kai just stood beside him smiling and chuckling.

"_YES. . I. AM. INSANE. WHEN. IT. COMES. TO. MY. FAMILY. AND. I. BEING. DISRESPECTED. ESPECIALLY. MY. SISTER. BEING. USED. AND. ABUSED. NOW. YOU. AND. YOU'RE. FAMILY. GET. SOME. PAYBACK." _

He then took a few deep breathes because; he did not want to kill him yet.

He wanted him to suffer a long painful death.

He finally gathered his bearings.

"_To quote the noble Elijah, He once said. No one hurts my family and lives. They might not have killed you lot when you killed me and Finn but, you reap what you sew. Enjoy the rest of your life Stefan. Oh and by the way Sweet Dreams."_

Kai laughed again and they shut the tomb.

He heard chanting and then nothing.

He assumed the spells were in affect no one would hear him.

He looked at Elena, Damon and Jeremy and began crying.

_He knew he lost everything. He broke Rebekah's heart. Why does Kol care so much? _

_All he said was maybe they could continue on in the future but, right now he knew Damon and Elena needed him. _

_Elena called him every day and wanted him to come back. _

_So he finally did once he realized he couldn't go on without her._

_Poor Rebekah, She won't even have any idea he's here to save him. _

_Would she want to after what he has done countless times? _

_Probably not and who could blame her? _

_He only hopes someday she'll forgive him and move on._

_But, Kol acting out like this. Why? _

_Why does he feel he needs to take it out on Stefan? _

_There is something off to Stefan. This has to be much deeper than anyone knows._

_He never cared for Kol and was rather pissed that Caroline was with him of all people but, who is he to judge._

_He wishes he could apologize to Caroline for manipulating her friendship. _

_Putting her in harm's way just so he could get what he wanted all for Elena._

Finally after being so caught up in thoughts.

Stefan drifted off to sleep knowing his fate was sealed.

No blood. That meant desiccation.

Stefan for the first time in his life welcome's death.

There is no stakes or anyway to make a stake in this tomb. So he slept.

Kai and Kol laughed and went back to Kol's car.

"_So are you joining me in New Orleans? You might have a ball there much better than this small town."_

Kai shrugged. Then, he grinned.

"_Like I said before, I have my own family business to attend to. Once I get my full powers. I will make my way down there. Eventually I'll ask where the royal family is. I'm sure everyone there will know where you're located and can send me in the right direction"_

Kol grinned.

"_Yes, please do merge and kill that sister of yours and then make your way to New Orleans. It would suit you well. There are plenty of tasty things there to sink your fangs into. Thanks for helping with Bonnie even though you loathe her. I'll catch you later. I have a sister to attend to. I must get a move on. You're welcome to our home anytime."_

Kol hopped in his little red Camaro he stole from Klaus.

"_It was nice meeting you Kol, I will come to New Orleans soon enough. We can wreak havoc there."_

He then turned and started walking in the other direction.

Kol started the engine bringing the car to life.

He then pealed out of there and was feeling much better now that he was getting out of this town once and for all.

Finally, he took care of his loose ends and he has never felt better.

Finally he passed the "Thanks for visiting Mystic Falls" sign.

He felt a weight lift from his chest.

Once and for all he was free of that dreadful place.

He couldn't help but, smile and feel happy for what he did to the Gilbert's and Salvatore's.

Their fate was sealed when they crossed the originals. First they killed Finn and then him.

He had been itching to do it for a long time.

"_Finally, Revenge has never been so sweet."_

He said to himself grinning.

He then saw a dark haired man walking with a duffle bag.

He pulled the car over. He was thinking about getting a bite to eat anyways.

"_Why not grab a bite to eat? Nothing can stop me anyways."_

He thought to himself until he sensed and knew it was another

Vampire as well. He figured he'd just ask where he was headed.

Give him a lift. Who knows maybe they can be friends.

"_Where you headed, mate?"_

The man smiled a lopsided grin just as Kol and his siblings do then spoke looking in the window.

"_Nowhere in particular, Just out of Mystic Falls and the madness. I'm looking for some excitement."_

Kol was rather happy this man had an accent like him as well.

He wondered how he did not run into him sooner in his immortal life.

He knows mostly anyone in the immortal realm.

"_Well, welcome aboard the Kol ship. We are headed to my family's home in New Orleans. Where there is always excitement, sex, blood, arguing, and gore. It is after all practically a Mikaelson family tradition."_

The man jumped in the passenger seat and tossed his duffle in the back with Kol's.

"_Well thanks mate I appreciate the lift and hospitality. Mikaelson? As in the Originals?" _

"_Yes, I'm Kol Mikaelson, you'll meet the rest soon enough. But, do show respect."_

"_It's an honor Kol, Nice to meet you. I'm Enzo. Shall we get the hell out of here?"_

Kol smiled. Enzo put his hand out for Kol to shake. He shook his hand.

Then he pealed out back onto the road and they went on there way to New Orleans.

Caroline was running around the Mikaelson home doing things all day.

She had just fed Hope and put her to sleep. Now she was in the kitchen trying to make some food for dinner.

Kol had called her and said he'd be their soon and had two surprises for her.

She shook her head thinking about it. Rebekah had been lying in bed most of the day.

In between going out and feeding and dancing and back to bed again.

She wouldn't talk to anyone. Stefan definitely did a number on the poor girl.

Caroline wondered how she hadn't drunk New Orleans out of liquor and blood.

Klaus and Elijah were attending to their normal business. She knew Klaus was disappointed when she said she wasn't leaving with what Stefan did.

Rebekah needed a friend to comfort her. Katherine and she would be there for her.

Katherine had gone out to get wine and a few other things for dinner. She was sure she went to get her own bite as well.

She started to feel really dizzy. She couldn't understand why. She fell to the ground holding her head.

It wasn't a pain a witch gives you when they set your mind on fire. No, this was excruciating.

"_What the hell is happening? Someone anyone help. Please make it stop?" _

She yelled. She tried moving and couldn't it was as if she was paralyzed.

"_This isn't right. Something more is going on. This is not some consequence. That bitch did something to me. She will pay."_

Just then Klaus was at her side crouched down. He moved her and held her.

"_Sweetheart, what is going on? Can you talk to me?"_

She saw Elijah there crouched down as well. She tried to break through this pain.

It was in her head her whole body felt as if it wasn't right at all. Suddenly she started getting really bad lower abdominal pain.

The kind she used to get when she had her period.

But, being a vampire you don't get your period anymore.

She couldn't comprehend it at all. She was screaming in pain. Klaus tried soothing her. He wanted to take her pain away.

"_Get our Mother, NOW. She is the cause of whatever is going on. Caroline can't talk can't move. She can scream she's obviously in A lot of pain. We need a witch."_

He roared at Elijah. Elijah flashed out of the room. Looking for their mother.

"_Rebekah, snap out of your love sickness. Get down here now. I need you sister."_

Rebekah appeared at Klaus' side in an instant. Her hair was a rat's nest. She had blood still on her mouth and chin.

She wore black sweat pants and a T-shirt. This definitely is not Rebekah's attire.

"_What the bloody hell is going on Nik? Why has she passed out? Was she not just bloody screaming?"_

Klaus let out a long breathe. He ran a hand threw his hair looked at Caroline and then Rebekah.

"_I do not know, I heard her pleading for help. She said something about this being a consequence. That she was gone to pay for whatever she did to her. I assume she's talking about mother. Speaking of which, where the bloody hell is she Elijah?" _

Just then Elijah appeared and there was no Esther to be seen. Definitely not good Rebekah thought in her dazed mind.

"_Bloody hell!" _Rebekah thought to herself.

_How much worse can this get. Kol, Where is he? Is he safe? If mother is gone then she's up to something. I need to find Kol. _

She stood up and looked at Klaus and Elijah.

"_I'm sorry Nik but, I have to go find Kol. I don't know what she's done to Caroline but, it can't be good. Nik take her up and put her in the bath. I can smell blood. I will be back as soon as I find him. With mother up to God knows what he isn't here and he has to be safe. I will not lose him again. There is absolutely no way I will go through that again. I will move heaven and hell to get him. I must go."_

With that she was gone in an instant.

Klaus looked at Elijah and they both were confused and shocked by Rebekah's words.

They both thought Klaus was Rebekah's first choice in brothers.

But, they were too worried about Caroline at the moment to contemplate Rebekah's words.

Klaus looked down at Caroline.

He carefully picked her up and looked at Elijah before he left the kitchen.

"_Call in the maids and cooks they can clean this up and attend to the dinner. We need a witch now. I'm taking her to the bath. She is losing a lot of blood. I don't know what is going on brother and truth be told I'm more scared than I have ever been. Even Mikael never had me this scraed. Please have Katerina check on my daughter and you as well."_

Elijah patted him on the shoulder and rubbed Caroline's sleeping face softly.

"_Come back to us sister please. Niklaus needs you more than you or he knows. I will take care of everything. Take her up now. I'm sorry Niklaus."_

He bowed his head at Klaus and Klaus gave him a knowing look.

Klaus then flashed up to his huge bathtub.

He shredded her pants and boy shorts off in one quick move.

She had a lot of blood coming out of her.

There were huge chunks and clots in a pile.

Klaus felt his heart break seeing this.

He knew from the site what was going on. But, how is the question.

He left the remnants of their child there.

He then sat her in the tub as gently as possible.

He started the water and got in with her clothed as well. He got in behind her and sat.

He held her gently trying to soothe her and comfort himself as well.

He was devastated.

Caroline was somehow carrying his child.

But, she lost it because she was technically dead.

Vampires can't procreate.

It hit him then that she had his blood in her system.

They blood shared. He is a hybrid part werewolf.

That's how this happened. It has to be the only answer.

He began crying and then he heard her gasp for air and her frantic movements.

He was so happy she was finally awake.

But on the other hand he was so scared that she was gone to lose herself when she found out.

He did not want her to turn off her humanity.

He loved how she was now. But, he also knew a lot of vampires do this at least once.

He was one that never had. He was feeling a fear and agonizing loss all at once that he had never felt before.

Caroline looked at her surroundings and was shocked.

She was in the bathtub pants less with Klaus who was fully dressed holding her.

She didn't know what to think.

Last thing she remembered was pain.

There was an Excruciating amount of pain in her head.

Then in her lower abdominal.

None of it made sense it was as if someone was trying to take over her mind at the time.

Then it was almost as if someone snapped her neck. Vampires don't just pass out.

The pain she felt in her head was so much more powerful than any pain she had every felt human or vampire.

She saw Klaus' tears and knew something bad must've happened.

She didn't know what to think or do.

She was in shock from everything that happened.

Klaus was holding her tight rubbing her arms and telling her everything was gone to be fine.

She couldn't take it. She had to know what was going on.

Then as she was ready to speak she felt that pain again.

It hurt so bad she couldn't understand why this was happening.

She started rubbing her lower abdominal. Then Klaus did as well.

She looked in the tub and saw the blood.

"_Klaus, what is going on?" _

She screamed and half shrieked terrified and immediately tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Klaus took a deep breathe. He looked at her as she turned around and he felt terrible, horrible, and awful.

He did not have the answers she needed. The answers they both needed.

There was nothing he could do to save her from this unbearable wretched pain and heart ache.

He felt it himself and he knew she would as well. She looked over outside the tub and saw her pants.

She then stood up and jumped over to them and sat down beside them and started crying more than she already was.

It was more whimpering than crying. Her chest was heaving.

Klaus was at a loss.

He went over to her and sat beside and held her tight.

He was trying to calm her soothe her.

He was trying his hardest to do anything to take the pain away.

"_Love, I'm so sorry. I know what you're feeling because; trust me I feel it to. Please say something anything."_

Caroline looked at him as she collapsed to the floor on her side.

She was devastated. She felt like she lost everything with this.

Her mom died not that long ago and now this.

She couldn't understand everything that was happening to her.

She didn't want to. She wanted to forget it all.

She didn't want to feel anything.

She felt like she was numb as she began to calm herself.

"_How is this possible? Why? Why? Why did this happen? Why did I have that paralyzing pain in my head? It was like someone was trying to take over me then I could barely see you and Elijah. Then it was as if someone snapped my neck. No vampires just pass out."_

Klaus took a deep breath rubbing his hand through his hair and then spoke.

"_Sweetheart, I think the how was because, you and I blood shared a lot of blood during sex. That is the only scenario I can come up with. I'm sorry Caroline. Your body rejected it because, you are just a vampire. You're immortal. I'm immortal as well but, my blood is somehow different because I'm the Original hybrid. That's all I can tell you. I am sorry Caroline. You shouldn't have to go through this painful loss. But, please do not shut me out. I am hurting as well."_

She then just stared at what was left of her child. She fell into despair. She felt such a crippling painful loss.

Just then Elijah and Katherine burst through the door.

Katherine was immediately at Caroline's side sitting and rubbing her back and head.

She was trying to soothe her friend the best she could.

Klaus sat there staring at Caroline who was just lying there numb and then he finally got up.

He was completely soaked from being in the tub with Caroline.

Caroline was bottomless. She just stayed lying there on the floor.

Elijah and Katherine knew it was bad.

It was a complete disaster just looking at the blood and gore everywhere.

It made them sick to their stomachs and they were vampires, they could handle this kind of a thing.

But, they couldn't handle it happening to their family.

The tub was filled with water and blood.

There was a lot of clots and a ton of blood in a pile there on the floor next to Caroline's head.

She was just a picture of despair. She lost her mother.

Now she had lost a child. Everything was about to change and they all knew it.

She hadn't made it to the funeral that Klaus had arranged for her mother because of her sleeping for a week or so.

This was gone to break her.

Their mother or someone has done something to target her to hurt Klaus and therefore the rest of the original family.

Klaus looked like he lost everything. Elijah worried he'd snap at any point.

They were both worried for their family and friends. They did not want to lose them to all this disaster.

They knew they had to be there for them now more than ever.

Klaus rushed to the door but, Elijah stood there blocking his view.

He went to leave as Elijah blocked his way out.

"_Elijah, I am in no mood for your incessant hounding. I need a drink. WHERE. IS. MOTHER. WHAT. DID. SHE. DO. TO. CAROLONE.?"_

Klaus was shaking. He was so sad. He was grieving. He was mad.

He didn't know what to do and all he wanted was the answers.

He wanted to be able to help Caroline.

He had no clue how to help her or comfort her to take her pain away.

He wanted to compel her to forget everything.

Only now he knew he couldn't because of her original immortality.

He also didn't think he had it in him.

Elijah huffed and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"_Brother, I am sorry that this has happened. You have mine and Katerina's deepest sympathy and we shall be here for you both throughout all this. Please Niklaus do not lose yourself, Not now. Not for only your sake but for Caroline as well. She needs you brother now more than ever."_

"_Fine, I won't but, I need a drink. Would you like to join me?"_

Elijah just moved to the side and put his arm out letting Klaus exit before him.

He looked back to Katherine and nodded.

She nodded back knowing he meant clean this up and get Caroline cleaned up.

He then shut the door as quietly as possible and went out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

Klaus stood there. He looked completely lost. It pained Elijah to see his brother look like this.

He hated seeing any of his family in pain especially; Klaus.

He knew how Klaus felt things so much more deeply than anyone else he's ever met.

His family meant everything to him. Elijah thought perhaps it was his wolf gene.

Klaus was chugging cup after cup of scotch.

Elijah huffed and fixed his cufflinks and pinched the bridge of his nose before talking.

Klaus beat him to it. He knew Elijah too well.

"_Yes, my dear noble brother, I shall not go on a killing rampage in New Orleans because this is our home, and we must keep peace."_

He then threw his glass into the fireplace and stood there.

His arms were crossed and one hand up at his lips.

So Elijah decided to tread lightly.

"_Brother, I was gone to tell you. Miss. Bennett is on her way here now. She was leaving the airport at precisely ten minutes ago."_

Klaus chuckled.

"_Goody, Looks like I'll have to deal with her glares and attitude along with anyone else who has come from that bloody blasted Scooby doo gang. Who I assure you will follow."_

Elijah huffed and went and stood by Klaus with drinks in his hands and handed Klaus one.

"_Niklaus, If anything you should be grateful. She has her powers back. She can help us a great deal. With mother doing whatever she's doing or trying against us. Miss. Bennett is an ally and she's one of Caroline's best friends. She will be able to help her a great deal. Please consider Caroline, instead of yourself for once."_

Klaus turned and looked at his brother and had a grin on his face.

He started laughing then spoke as he walked away and went right in front of the fireplace resting his elbow on the mantel right above it.

"_I forget Elijah you were busy off with Katerina behind all our backs. I lived in Mystic Falls for some time. I got to know Caroline quite well. When I'm with her Elijah I forget about everything. I don't think you realize the magnitude of our relationship at all. We were very good friends anytime she needed me I was there unlike the rest of the group. She was there for me as well. I never used her like they did. You have no idea what I would do if mother has done something to her. I will tear New Orleans to shreds to find her and burn it to the ground I do not care that we built it. Caroline is worth more than this city, this world even. Anyone who wishes her harm is dead already."_

Elijah cleared his throat. He chuckled even. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"_Niklaus, you do realize everything you just told me says that you are in love with her. Do you not agree?"_

Elijah raised his eyebrow this time. Knowing all too well he was right.

"_Well, it seems so does it not brother? The bastard, the big bad, has fallen in love with a mere baby vampire. How could that be possible since he doesn't care about anything? He has never even cared about his family."_

Elijah huffed and started fiddling in his one pocket. He knew all too well they would have to rehash this "Their past".

"_Brother, truly I do not wish to get into the past. Yes, you daggered us. You did this because you wanted to protect us. It is your nature. Your part werewolf and with that gene comes protectiveness of your pack your family. We may say things about it. Rebekah and Kol will bring it up more especially; because you did it a lot to them. Sometimes you did it because you could control us and in all honesty it wasn't fair. But, we understand you love and care about us. We will all do whatever it takes to find mother and end this madness. Why? Because we are your family, your pack and we protect each other always and forever."_

With that they both drank the last of their scotch fast.

They were distracted by the noise and a ruckus coming from downstairs.

Then just stood looking at each other completely baffled by what they were hearing.

Elijah went over and sat on the love seat and picked up a glass of scotch and motioned for Klaus to come do the same.

They heard Katherine in the bathroom talking to Caroline.

It seemed she had cleaned up the mess in the tub and had Caroline in the shower.

She walked out into the Klaus and Caroline's bedroom and had a confused look on her face.

"Caroline's showering maybe you should change before you sit. She's really upset. So we have to handle with care. Everything is cleaned up. But She wants to bury all the remains. So please find a small coffin of some sort? What the hell is going on downstairs? It sounds like Rebekah and Kol are having it out"

She went over and grabbed her own glass and got herself a drink while Klaus went to his walk in closet and changed.

He got an outfit for Caroline and walked back out and sat on the love seat across from Elijah and Katherine.

"It seems Rebekah is having a lover's spat with our dear brother. Hmmm? It is definitely strange if you ask me. Will you take these in to Caroline please and check on her Katerina?"

Katherine finished her glass and refilled it and grabbed a larger glass and filled it and grabbed the clothes from Klaus.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Dinner should be ready soon right? I'd say it's a good thing a got a lot of liquor while I was out. The way this day has went so far. Maybe you two should go make sure they don't destroy the courtyard or house from the sounds of it. Sounds like Bonnie and Enzo are here as well."

With that she went back into the bathroom.

Klaus and Elijah just sat and started drinking their scotch listening to Rebekah and Kol.

.

Rebekah saw Kol walk into the courtyard with some man she had no idea who it was.

She was seething. She had been searching everywhere for him.

She called him all day as soon as she got the voicemail.

She would hang up and call back. When he did not answer any calls.

Then what really ticked her off was him turning his phone off.

She saw Bonnie Bennett sitting there reading a grimoire of some sort.

She wanted them two gone this was between her and Kol only.

But, as it is Rebekah didn't care who was listening or was around.

She saw a table set with food for all of them.

She walked over and grabbed a bottle of bourbon.

She was still a little drunk from earlier when she was drowning her sorrows.

Kol and the man she had no idea who he was turned form their spot and looked at her.

She was ready to burst at any point. She was radiating with anger.

Bonnie got up and motioned for the stranger to follow her.

She chugged the bottle and then threw it and it shattered of the stone wall.

Kol looked at her appalled. He didn't know why she was so mad.

He knew she didn't know about Mystic Falls and the events. So he was at a loss.

"Well, I see once again it's time for Bekah's tantrum."

Rebekah went to him and flashed him against the wall.

Her face was mere inches from his. Kol started chuckling.

She shoved him harder into the wall breaking the stone.

She was furious and had all kinds of emotions going through her at once.

So she screamed at him.

"_WHY. DID. YOU. NOT. ANSWER. MY. CALLS.? Why turn off your phone? Why parade around with some bloody commoner and bring them to our house? Do you not realize how worried I was? I looked everywhere asked everyone if they saw you. Did you not see my texts or calls? Do you not realize the magnitude of this situation? Caroline had a miscarriage. Something is up with her also from mother. We don't know where she is and all you do is run off and not give a Bloody hell for your family. Where is always and forever Kol? What happened to what we swore to one another a thousand years ago?"_

Kol shoved her off and moved so he had her pushed against the stone.

His face was mere inches from hers when he whispered to her.

"_Where is always and forever? Do you really want to go there with me Bekah? Really; Rebekah? I will and you will not like what I have to say about that. You know what we've been through together and I know what you feel is more as is mine."_

Rebekah shoved him off and walked over and grabbed a bottle and started chugging.

She was feeling lust like no other if anyone else came around they would be able to pick up on her arousal as well.

She saw Kol walking toward her and his cheeky grin knowing all too well he knew she was aroused.

Just as soon as she was done taking her rather long sip just about finishing her bottle a maid showed up.

She threw her now empty bottle across the courtyard again not caring where it ended up.

The she flashed over in no time to the maid.

She sank her fangs in the woman's neck and fed. It was so euphoric.

_She wanted to get lost in this feeling of fullness until she didn't feel a thing._

_She wanted to forget about Kol and all her feeling she's been fighting against for years and years._

_She wanted to not let him know he was right in his assumption. She could not get over that he felt it too though._

_In her thousands of years no lover ever compared to how she felt for him. No one ever had the pull to her like Kol has._

_Or the power he can hold over he just because of the way she feels for him._

_She is too afraid of what her family will think and does not want to be shunned._

_The heart wants what it wants. They should all understand that. Right? _

_They have no room to judge and they should love her and Kol no differently just because they both are in love and have been for a long time. _

_They just never took it anywhere because of fear but that had to end._

_Starting tonight or she will flip the humanity switch._

_Hell hath no fury like Rebekah Mikaelson scorned if her family doesn't approve as well._

_New Orleans will be burned to the ground. There will be dead bodies everywhere._

Then it seemed just as soon as she started feeding and was lost in her thoughts someone pulled her off and shoved her away.

She looked up fangs bared snarling, ready to take whomever it was on.

Of course it was Klaus. He looked devastated completely broken but she could not dwell on him right now.

"_Sister, Calm yourself please. We do not need all the help dead. Kol burn this body now. I am sorry about Stefan but, you can do better. You deserve so much better. What is with you and Kol? We have guests here as well. Please calm your temper."_

"_Nik, I'm sorry about everything that happened to you and Caroline but, please just leave us. I have unfinished business to attend to with Kol. I have an announcement at dinner as well. I do hope you all approve and still love me. Otherwise I will not be the same Rebekah you know if you all do not. Stefan please Nik, I wasn't doting and drowning my miseries because of him like you all think. He was a just a distraction. You know what? I better I just tell you all now. I bloody wouldn't want to spoil the big family reunion dinner now would I?"_

Klaus looked at her completely stunned he backed up and crossed his arms.

Kol was still burning the body. He looked at Rebekah and gave her a smirk. He knew all too well what his sister's announcement was.

Then he yelled for his elder brother.

"_Elijah, thy noble one please do come make yourself known. We have family business to attend to."_

Klaus was fuming and ready to go feast on all of New Orleans he wanted to hear this and get his night done and over with.

Elijah walked out in the courtyard keeping his cool. He at least was trying to.

Klaus on the other hand wasn't.

"_Honestly little sister what is this madness?"_

Rebekah threw her hands in the air. She was so ready to just say this that she did not care what anyone said, thought, or did so be it.

"_Nik, Do you not have eyes? Do you not see it? Have you not been paying attention in the last thousands or so years we've walked this earth?"_

Elijah cleared his throat. He didn't want Klaus to snap. Kol just stood there.

"_Sister, please Niklaus has had a very rough day."_

That was all it took for Rebekah to just brake.

"_Please Elijah try have a rough couple centuries like Kol and myself."_

"_WHAT?" _

Klaus screamed.

Elijah looked between them confused and then put two and two together rather quickly.

He rushed over to Klaus and had him pinned up against the stone wall and held him there.

"_You will not hurt our siblings Klaus. I will not let you."_

Rebekah looked down at the ground. She started crying and the tears just kept streaming down her face.

Kol just looked at his brothers. He was disgusted with Klaus.

"_Why must you only look at the bad side to things Nik? Why can't you ever be happy for anyone else other than yourself? Why do we have to sacrifice everything for you? You do what exactly? Nothing. Well, I'm done pretending that I don't care for her the way I do. You can't help it when the heart wants what it wants. I have fought this for a thousand years and I'm done. As is Rebekah I'm sure. You can either be happy for us. Or we can leave._

Klaus was fuming. He started crying. Kol was right. He daggered them they always tried to make him happy.

They are his family despite this. So he will choose to take the higher road and be happy for them.

After all he needed them now more than ever.

"_Okay, Elijah let me go now. I'm not hurting anyone. I'm sorry Rebekah and Kol. You want me to be happy for you fine I'll be happy for you both. You're my family and I need you."_

Elijah patted him on the back and smiled at him. He looked at his sister and brother and smiled.

"_Be happy."_

He then went to Rebekah and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"_Of all the things you couldn't have told me?"_

She hugged him back and held on tight.

"_I've never told anyone Elijah."_

"_Well, sister, brother it is what it is."_

He let her go and she walked over to Kol and hugged him and then smiled.

She was never so happy in her life. Klaus and Elijah smiled as well.

They heard footsteps and looked up and saw Katherine and Caroline walking.

Caroline's face was a picture of no emotion. Klaus' smile immediately dropped.

Katherine smiled at all of them. They stopped and stood there looking at everyone.

"_Glad to see the brady bunch got that all done and over with. Now, I'm skipping dinner and going straight for the booze."_

"_Darling, That sounds like a great plan."_

Enzo said stepping out beside them. Bonnie followed as well.

"_Goldilocks, what would you like?"_

"_I'll get it myself. Thanks anyways Enzo."_

She then went down the stairs with everyone following her and sat at the head of the table.

She didn't say a word to anyone. She just started eating and grabbed a bottle of scotch and was drinking.

Everyone stood there looking at her and then at Klaus.

Klaus didn't know what to do. No one knew what to do.

So Katherine did what she did best she decided to break the ice.

"_So is anyone else gone to eat or are we all just standing here?"_

Everyone sat immediately. Klaus walked over to Caroline and kissed her on top the head.

Then he sat to the right of her.

She still didn't show any emotion. He immediately knew what was going on and he wasn't happy at all.

"So what's on the agenda tonight? Besides kill mommy?"

Katherine said trying to start conversation.

Everyone started talking all at once and Caroline just watched.

She felt so numb. She didn't acknowledge anyone didn't care to or have a care anymore.

She lost everything and so she was done. She flipped that switch everyone has talked about.


End file.
